I've Lost My Mind
by Shoes-are-my-kryptonite
Summary: Sequel to Losing My Head! Life in the Cullen house is officially overly busy. The twins are juniors in highschool and Aiden is following as a freshman. Many things are new. Follow their journey through dating and moving as life takes its twists and turns!
1. Life's Little Blessings

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the start of the sequel. I hope you like it. It definitely skips a large amount of time, but I tried my best to introduce those that you don't know. You will learn more about all of them as the story continues but it may feel like kind of a handful. At the end I have given you a list of people so that maybe it makes more sense. Check it out if you need to. Any other questions feel free to message me. And please review. I'm not overly certain about this sequel, so I need reassurance that I haven't completely lost my mind. I hope you like it.**

"Elli could you come help me for a second?" Bella called looking across the debris filled yard at her 16 year old daughter. Elli had long brown hair with natural blonde highlights. It hung straight down from her shoulders. She had grown into a very beautiful young woman. Elli was standing next to Aiden who even though only 14 stood nearly six foot tall and was filled out generously with muscle.

"Sure just a sec," Elli replied setting down the garbage bag she held in her hands. She ran towards Bella. "What do you need Mom?"

Bella handed Elli the dishes she had gathered from the tables across the yard. "Just could you pick up the rest of the dishes off the tables and bring them inside the house for me?"

Elli quickly took up where Bella had left off. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to see how your dad is doing with the food tents. Last time I left him to do that by himself it took me nearly an hour to get him untangled. Bella rolled her eyes at Elli and Elli gave a short laugh.

"Figures! Dad never was one to clean up!" Then it was Bella's turn to laugh.

As she passed Aiden she spoke to him. "Finish up here then, help your brother bring the presents inside."

"But Zoey and Carter are already helping him!" Aiden's face looked shocked that Bella would ask him to help with such a thing.

Bella looked at the presents table and sure enough her 12 year old son and 11 year old daughter were lugging gifts into the house through the patio door. Bella returned her attention to Aiden and she rose one eyebrow in a do-you-want-to-test-me glare.

"Yeah, yeah, help Mason got it." Aiden mumbled and picked up some more trash putting it into the bag. Bella picked up a napkin, crumpled it and softly threw it so it hit Aiden directly in the forehead. Bella continued toward the food tent.

Aiden turned to Elli. "Yo, Elli! How come mom never throws anything at you?"

She looked back at him. "Because I don't talk back, you might want to try it sometime. It may come in handy."

Aiden gave her a wistful smile. "Where's the fun in that?" She shook her head and moved into the house to put the dirty dishes from the party in the sink.

Bella had reached the tent outside that earlier had contained a ton of catered food. Now it had thoroughly been cleaned out. "Hey Edward, how's it going?" She moved to him and unlatched a hook. The tent began to unfold itself how it was supposed to.

"How did you do that? I've been looking for that for 10 minutes now." She just smiled and kissed him shortly on the lips.

"I'm magic." Just then a giggle came from the table near them.

They both looked over to find their 5yr old covering her mouth with her hand to smother her giggles. "Kissing is icky. Daddy says it gives you germs!" Kammi stated coming out from her post and moving to Bella.

Kammi was slightly small for her age but what she lacked in height she made up for in fight. She didn't give in easily, yet she pulled off Daddy's little girl perfectly.

Bella scooped her up into her arms and held her on one hip. "Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm."

Bella looked at Kammi and then at Edward. He finished pulling down the tent so that it lay flat on the ground in a heap. "What? She's five. I have enough concerns about Elli and boys, I don't need to worry about her too!" Bella just laughed and shook her head. Kammi was their youngest daughter. Edward was protective over Elli so she didn't even want to imagine how he would be with Kammi later.

She looked back to Kammi. "Are you helping Daddy?"

"Yep we were taking down the tent Mommy! Daddy said once it was on the ground I could help put it back in the box."

Bella slowly let Kammi slide back down to the ground. "Ok well you help Daddy finish, but then you need to go in the house and get ready to take a bath. It's almost bedtime."

"Okay Momma!" She stated as she ran and began gathering the various poles.

"Edward you wouldn't happen to know where Nathan and Justin are, would you?" I haven't seen those two in a while." Nathan and Justin were 8 year old twins and created more mischief than all the other siblings combined. Granted they were good kids, they just spent way too much time with their Uncle Emmett. And to top it off, Emmett had fun teaching them things that no 8 year old should know.

"No actually I don't, which probably isn't a good thing. It never is with those two." Edward answered picking up another piece.

Bella began back towards the house. "Well I'll see if I can't find them. They've got to be around some place."

"What about Cooper? Have you seen him?" Edward asked as he began to roll up the tent.

"Yeah he's in the jumper."

"Still?"

"Well it appears he really likes it. Since it is his birthday after all I didn't have the heart to make him get out yet." She explained. Cooper had just turned 3. He had a countless amount of energy and never quit moving. At least, being in the jumper kept him in one place.

For Cooper's big birthday bash the Cullen's had hosted a party for not only their entire family but 20 other three year olds and their families as well. The party had ended 45 minutes ago and the family was currently trying to clean up the aftermath. The jumper was one of those big, blow-up inflatable trampolines they had ordered for the day. This specific one looked like a giant castle from the outside.

"He's going to have to get out soon. The truck will be picking it up in the morning and they said it has to be completely deflated." Edward said as a reminder.

"I know I'm getting there." Bella called back in response before looked to see Mason, Elli, Aiden, Carter, and Zoey sitting in a few patio chairs. They had finished the presents and garbage. Bella walked up to them. "What's going on here?"

"We were only taking a break for a second Mom." Aiden said exasperatedly.

Bella moved behind Zoey and started playing with her hair. "Okay, geez. I'm not a Nazi. It's just the faster we clean up the faster we can get inside and do something else."

"Mom we get that, but it's a lot of work just to tear down. And Cooper over there just bounces around while the rest of us slave away." Carter complained looking at the jumper with jealousy.

Mason sitting across form Carter snorted in laughter. "Dude he's 3. We can't expect to keep his attention for more than 5 minutes much less actually get him to do something productive." Mason was tall just like Aiden only not so built. Yes he had muscle but he was more toned than body-builder. Mason was very popular with girls with his cute face and features. However, he was off the market. He had a girlfriend and they had been dating for nearly two years now.

"I know we can't but it's still not fair." Mason smiled at his younger brother.

"I know man, but you help and I'll take you to the arcade tomorrow." Mason was a very understanding brother and boy in general. He did what he could to keep everyone happy.

"Really?"

"Yeah but we better finish the yard before mom has a coronary over there." All the kids turned to their mother. Bella had been staring into space and stopped when she felt the eyes on her. They all laughed.

"What?" Bella was clueless to their laughter.

"Nothing mom. We are just going to finish up, so what do you need us to do?" Elli asked.

Bella looked around at what was left to do. Amazingly enough there wasn't much. "Well Zoey and Carter, you two can take down the banner and get the signs and balloons from the front yard. That should finish decorations. Elli, could you fold up all the table cloths and put them away? And then Aiden and Mason get the furniture stacked up and back into the shed." They all began their prospective jobs. Bella sighed. "And I'm going to tackle Cooper."

With that she walked to the jumper. "Cooper it's time to get out!" She yelled through the netting to get his attention. She could see him bouncing.

"NO!" He continued jumping not even flinching by her order.

"I know you don't want to bud, but it's time to go inside and get ready for bed." She tried to use her nicest voice but Cooper wasn't having it.

"NO!" He cried again now running in circles.

"Cooper it's bath time! I will even let you play _before_ we wash your hair." Bella was trying her best.

"No thanks Mommy. I bouncing right now."

Bella sighed and leaned against the jumper. "Please Cooper just listen to me. I don't want to be mean to you on the day of your party." Cooper's birthday was actually on Thursday, today was Saturday.

"NO!" It seemed his vocabulary had lessened in the last few hours.

Bella was beginning to lose patience with her youngest child. "Cooper now! When I count to 3 you better be standing next to me mister! One….Two…..Three." She turned around and he was standing next to her, only he was on the wrong side of the net. She sighed heavily.

"What Mommy? I'm next to you." He gave her a wide toothy grin.

"Don't make me come in there and get you." She threatened.

"You can't!" Cooper's expression was smug.

"Oh really? And why can't I?"

"Because Daddy said adults aren't allowed!" He stuck out his tongue and began running and jumping around again.

Bella closed her eyes. "Oh my. He's not going to be fun when he's older." She mumbled to herself before calling out. "Elli, Mason, come here please!"

The kids had finished their jobs so all 5 of them came over to where Bella was standing. "Yeah mom?" Mason asked as they approached.

"Well I guess since you are all done, I will use all of you. Cooper won't come out and I can't go in and get him because your father told him adults weren't allowed. But since none of you are adults you're doing my dirty work. I don't care how you do it just get him out of there please." She finished.

They all took off their shoes and began climbing into it. From the beginning it was chaos. Cooper had them all played. Since he was so small he easily dodged through their legs, and he was fast. All of a sudden Cooper was frozen in the center not being followed by anyone. At the same time Mason and Aiden dodged for him. At the last second Cooper moved causing the two boys to clash into each other and fall backwards.

Elli and Zoey covered their mouths in shock with wide eyes as they gasped. Carter however, fell over as well, only his was because of laughter. "Man that was hilarious. I wish I had that on tape." He could barely speak he was laughing so hard. Both Aiden and Mason had covered their heads where they had collided and were muttering ows.

"Wait where did Cooper go?" Elli asked looking around and not seeing him. Within a second they were all running around trying to find him as well as catch him.

Outside Bella had watched the entire thing. Edward walked up beside her. "What's going on in there it looks like a circus of our children." Edward stated. He was holding Kammi's hand. She looked at the jumper and then back to her parents with a confused look.

"Daddy?"

Edward turned back to Kammi. "Yes darling?"

"Why not unplug it." Even Bella turned to stare at her now.

"What?" Edward asked confused. "Why?"

"Cause then it will not be bouncy anymore and Cooper will be stuck. He will have to come out like everyone else." They both looked at her surprised.

"That's a great idea Kam. Why didn't I think of that?" Bella thought out loud and Kammi giggled. Edward moved to where it was plugged into the generator and unhooked it. Quickly the air came out of it and the kids were trapped inside. They heard hysterical laughter from the other side and once the jumper was basically flat they could make out Cooper's form rolling on the ground.

It seemed that when no one was looking Cooper had crawled out of the jumper only on the opposite side so no one knew he was there. Quickly before he got up and ran again, Edward grabbed him off the ground and put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I got him!" Edward exclaimed as he moved back towards Bella.

"Well that's just great Dad. But seriously could you get us out of this thing before tomorrow." Aiden said with a lot of sarcasm.

Bella moved forward and found the door. She pulled it up so that the kids could maneuver out. One by one they climbed out and stood up. Elli pulled down her shirt and straightened her jeans and hair.

"What's wrong Barbie; got a hair out of place?" Aiden said moving around Elli.

"Shush, and no. I just don't want my hair to get icky. I just washed it this morning." She said glaring at him. They usually got along but Aiden liked to poke fun at her. "And how many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me Barbie. I have a name."

"At least once more, Barbie." Aiden replied with a huge grin. He ducked when she swatted aiming for his head.

"Mom! What time is it? I'm getting picked up to stay at Laurens at 8:00." Zoey interrupted.

Bella looked down at her watch. "It's a quarter after 7:00, you better go pack up." Zoey quickly left but Bella looked around. "Where in the world are Nathan and Justin. I haven't seen them in over an hour."

Just as she said this they came running from around the front of the house. "Mom, Mom! We didn't mean to I swear! Please don't ground us! It was an accident!" Both of them were screaming as they came in front of Bella and stopped panting for breath.

"Whoa hold on. You have to explain what you did before I can decide whether or not to ground you." She calmly explained.

Now the twins had everybody's attention. "We kind of smooshed Mrs. Bethel's roses." Nathan explained sheepishly.

Bella and Edward's eyes grew. "You did what!?" Bella's voice was no longer quite so calm. "We just fixed her hedges last week. What were you doing?"

"We were climbing the tree that overlaps her yard and ours." Justin said really fast probably hoping Bella wouldn't catch everything but she did.

"The tree your father and I told you two not to climb?"

"Well yeah but uncle Emmett said he's give us each 20 dollars if we got the Frisbee out of the top." Nathan said.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to kill that brother of mine."

"Calm down Bella. Emmett only does that because he knows it makes you mad." Edward stated calmly putting his hands on her shoulders as he walked up behind her.

"But he's going to kill my children. That tree is nearly twenty feet tall."

"I know we will just have to talk to…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I need to speak with you!" Mrs. Bethel came around the house the same way the twins had moments before. She was a woman that was about their age however her demeanor was completely different. She was constantly crabby. No matter what they did to try to make her like them, she just didn't like a couple with 9 kids.

"Hello Mrs. Bethel it's very nice to see you today. Did you want some cake we have a ton left over from earlier." Bella tried to ease the impact of what was to come.

"Your little hoodlums ruined my rose bushes." She wasn't happy at all.

"Hold on. I understand you are upset but it's hardly fair to call them hoodlums. They are only eight years old." Bella's protective mom shield came up and she grabbed both Nathan and Justin's shoulders, bringing them closer to her.

"This is the third thing they've done in two weeks. I can call them anything I please."

"Mrs. Bethel now I understand that they haven't acted the best, but you do not have the right to disrespect me or my family. Especially not on my own property." Bella was very stubborn and wasn't about to give in.

Before Bella was able to speak again, Edward stepped forward and steeped in. "How much is it going to cost?" He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Each rose bush was 70 dollars and they killed 3 of them. Besides mine were in full bloom and I won't get any that beautiful again for a while."

"How about I give you 250 and we call it even." Edward said pulling out a few bills. He extended his hand and she took them. After counting out her sum she glared at both parents and walked away huffing.

"I swear, she comes over again and I'm really going to give her a piece of my mind." Bella was still fuming from the encounter.

"Bella calm down. We officially move out tomorrow so she really won't have a chance to." Edward tried to ease her tension. Bella and Edward still lived in the house they bought shortly after marriage. Yes it had 4 bedrooms and a master bedroom, but 5 rooms was hardly enough for 11 people. They bought some land about 10 minutes out of town. It was distanced from the city and surrounded by woods. The area was fairly secluded but very beautiful.

Bella and Edward worked with Jasper who owned a construction business, and designed their perfect home. It had been built and decorated over the last year and tomorrow they would be moving the last final things into it, along with actually starting to live there.

"I know I just don't understand how someone can be so against children." Bella relented.

"Well it doesn't help that we basically raise a herd of them."

She turned on him. "Excuse me Mr. CEO. It's not my fault that you seem to be very persistent."

"OK! Little ears! Not to mention that most of your kids are standing right here. Gross!" Elli was herding the twins over to her. Even if she didn't want to admit it she was a very motherly teen. It was probably because she had 7 younger siblings. It's kind of hard not to be.

"You will feel differently when you're married." Edward thought out loud.

"No sorry Pop but I'm pretty sure we will never want to hear about you and mom's sex life." Aiden explained very nonchalantly before grabbing Kammi and following Elli and the twins and Carter into the house.

Before they could sneak inside without any punishments Bella called out, "Nathan and Justin don't think you're getting away with this. Your father and I will be talking to you both later."

Their faces instantly paled and you could almost see them gulp before nodding and finishing in through the patio door. "Hey dad I'm heading inside too. I'll take Cooper in for you." Mason said as he reached to pull Cooper into his arms and out of Edward's.

"Thanks." Edward said but Mason just waved it off. He turned to his wife since they were the only ones left outside. "Well they did a nice job of cleaning up."

They both looked around and at least the yard seemed close to spotless. "Yeah when they work together nicely things actually get done. Imagine that!" Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Edward moved to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Even after 18 years of marriage it was obvious the pair was still deeply in love with one another. She laid her head on his chest and he kissed the top of it.

"What are we going to do with Nathan and Justin. It they get into trouble here, what are they going to do when they have acres to mess around in?"

"Well we will just have to set some ground rules and punishments. Maybe consequences up front will be incentive not to get into trouble." Bella snorted and pulled far enough back to look into his eyes.

"That didn't work in school. What makes you think it will work at home?" He just shrugged. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try it. But what about her roses? What should we do about that?"

"They explained it as an accident. And considering they admitted to climbing the tree we told them not to, it probably was."

"I suppose. How about making them unload a bunch of boxes tomorrow and helping me with dishes tomorrow night to cover the 250 dollars you had to give Mrs. Bethel?"

"Really the 250 to get her to shut up was enough for me, but I guess we shouldn't let Nathan and Justin just get away with it."

"So she annoys you too?" Bella had a smug smile on her face.

"Well she does, but honestly I thought you were going to pummel her right there on the lawn. Not that I wouldn't like to see that, I was just afraid how much it would cost in court."

Bella laughed. "So you thought I would win?"

He closed the gap between them once again. "Oh I know you would win baby." He whispered huskily before kissing her roughly on the mouth.

Bella was smiling when they pulled apart. "We must really love each other."

"What do you mean?"

"How many people can say they have 9 kids and still find each other attractive."

"Who said I was still attracted to you?" Edward asked with a smile. Bella pulled out of his embrace and glared at him.

Edward just laughed. "That's not funny." She pouted. Edward re-gathered her in his arms and kissed the pout away from her mouth.

"I'm sorry baby. You know I didn't mean it right?" She looked up at him and smiled kissing his mouth again. "Trust me my beautiful wedding Bells. I love you completely. You are what makes the sun rise and set. My eyes are only on you and that's never going to change." During his confession his eyes had gone completely serious.

"I feel exactly the same about you." They stood in an embrace for a while longer.

Finally Edward spoke. "We should probably get inside before something happens."

Bella nodded in agreement. They held hands as they crossed the yard and onto the deck. Edward opened the sliding glass door and gestured Bella inside. "After you, our children await."

"More like my migraine awaits." Bella huffed as she stepped through the door. Edward laughed and then followed her closing the door behind himself.

"No one ever said that 9 kids would be easy love."

She looked back at him with a bewildered expression. "Easy! Ha. On a good day it's bearable. I won't press my luck and push for easy. I'd probably get struck by lightning!"

**Hey once again! So that was the start of the new chapter in Bella and Edward's life. It's a little different writing in third person instead of first but I'm doing my best. Constructive criticism would be wonderful. I can't wait to see what everyone's reaction is to I've Lost My Mind. I will try to update maybe every two weeks. I may get a few in there that are faster, but my school schedule is insane so we will see how that goes. That is actually why it has taken this long for me to post it. I wanted to have a few chapters in the bank so if I'm unable to write I don't disappoint my readers. **

**Oh yeah and here is the current status for the new Cullen family. **

Edward- 39 (almost 40!)

Bella- 38

Mason- 16

Elli-16

Aiden- 14

Carter- 12

Zoey- 11

Justin- 8

Nathan- 8

Kammi- 5

Cooper- 3


	2. Temper Tantrums and Dates

Screaming filled the air inside the house. It was obvious that Kammi and Cooper were fighting because they were having a screaming match back and forth between them.

"Cooper let go!"

"You took my scuba buddy!"

"He was in the bathroom I didn't take him."

"Yes you did!"

Bella and Edward could hear the two as soon as they stepped inside. They came down the stairs and immediately they saw the problem. Kammi was holding Coopers scuba diver toy and therefore Cooper had a handful of Kammi's hair.

By the time they had come down the stairs Kammi was in tears. Edward rushed over to them and caught Cooper's hand. "Hey Cooper let go." Edward sounded frantic.

Cooper just looked defiant. He looked at Edward and saw that he would be in trouble if he didn't let go, so slowly he released his grip.

Kammi turned around and stuck her tongue at him. "See Cooper!"

"Hey! None of that Kamryn. You don't get to talk like that." Edward scolded and she just pouted and squinted her eyes at him. He then looked at Cooper. "Cooper you need to apologize to your sister. You can't pull hair no matter what is going on okay?" He was basically scolding him but Edward's voice was kind and gentle.

Cooper burst into tears. "But...but...she took my scuba buddy!" big alligator tears were running down his cheeks. "And...she won't give him back." He just stood there balling.

"I know Coop. And you will get him back but you need to apologize." You could see it hurt Edward to watch Cooper cry just as much as when Kammi had been crying.

"I sorry Kammi." Cooper said shyly but honestly asking his sister for forgiveness.

"I forgive you Cooper." She said with a smile then turned around and tried to walk away still holding the scuba toy.

"Oh no not so fast there." Edward said grabbing Kammi by the waist and turning her around. "Isn't there something you should give to Cooper, Kammi?"

She looked at him with innocent eyes. "No."

Edward sighed. "How about the scuba diver Kam?" He was trying to be patient and help her out before he had to punish her.

"But daddy I got him first. He was in the bathroom so I can play with him too!" she was indignant.

"Kammi give me the toy." His patience was wearing thin.

"No!"

"Kamryn Anne I want the toy now. You either give it to me now or you can go sit on a time out in the corner." They had a glaring match for about 30 seconds. "One... two"

"Fine!" She threw it on the ground and stomped away. Cooper quickly picked it up. Bella went after Kammi.

"Cooper why don't you go into the bathroom bud. I'll be up in a second so you can take a bath alright?" Edward said after sighing and watching Bella chase down Kammi. Cooper quickly ran back up the steps.

Bella finally caught up with Kammi and scooped her up. Kammi began screaming and flailing around so eventually Bella had no choice but to put her back down on the ground. "Okay Kammi you need to go sit in the corner." Kammi stopped moving and faced Bella.

Bella knelt down so she was eye level with her daughter. "We do not throw things. You have a 5 minute time out. Go sit in the corner and then you can go upstairs and apologize to Cooper."

Kammi starting crying again but went over to the little bench that was the time out corner. Bella huffed and looked to see that Edward had taken Cooper upstairs. Pretty much the only thing in the room was the bench. The house had been emptied and moved. Left were 10 sleeping bags, since Zoey had taken hers, and the big screen TV. Everyone's beds and the kitchen stuff had been moved.

Bella stood against the wall and glanced at her watch. "Mommy? Can I get up now?" Kammi asked quietly from her spot.

"You have 2 minutes left." She felt like she was being mean but with a house full of kids you couldn't give in. If she let them get off before their punishment was through, the house would be chaotic and in a moment the kids would rule the roost. "Okay Kammi you can get up if you are ready to apologize."

Kammi ran to Bella immediately. She was crying heavily. "I'm sorry momma. I won't do it again." She held her arms up towards Bella and Bella picked her up.

Kammi wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her head on her shoulder. Her little body would still shake as she sniffled. Bella held her tightly. "I know you're sorry sweetie."

"I apologize to cooper now?"

"Yep lets get upstairs before daddy gets him in the tub." Bella carried her up and then at the bathroom knocked. "Is it okay if Kammi comes and talks to Cooper for a second?"

As a response Edward opened the door. He saw Kammi in Bella's arms and smiled. Kammi was looking at him. Cooper suddenly peeked through Edward's legs, once he saw it was his mom and sister he walked out.

Bella set Kammi on the ground and gently pushed her towards Cooper. "I'm sorry… Cooper." She was still sucking in air from crying earlier.

Cooper looked at her for a second before smiling. "Is kay Kammi." He moved to his sister and hugged her. The hug brought a smile back to Kammi's face.

They pulled apart and Cooper went back through Edward's legs and into the bathroom. Kammi turned around and opened her arms asking Bella to pick her up once again which she did. Bella turned around and walked towards Kammi's room which was also Zoey's. Nathan, Justin, and Cooper shared one as well. Aiden, Carter and Mason shared, leaving Elli as the only person in the house with her own room. However if anyone stayed over, her room was the first given up so all in all it was fair. In the new house there would be enough rooms for everyone to have their own, along with 3 extra guest bedrooms.

Edward turned around and followed Cooper back into the bathroom. The water had already been run, so he stripped Cooper down and placed him in the tub. He washed his hair and body before sitting down beside the tub to let him play for a bit.

Cooper would talk to himself as he played and Edward zoned it out, even though sometimes the conversations between scuba buddy and Cooper were thoroughly entertaining.

There was a knock at the door before Bella poked her head into the bathroom. "Hey guys." She smiled at both of them.

"Hi mommy!" Cooper yelled looking away from the water for not more than a second.

"Edward I'm going to call Alice and Rose to discuss a few details for tomorrow. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Where's Kammi?"

"She must have thrown the fit because she was exhausted. She's out cold."

"Alright, I'll get Coop out in a minute and then be down."

"Kay." She shut the door.

She could hear splashing before Edward said, "Alright Cooper lets try to keep the water in the tub!" She laughed before walking down the hall. On the stairs she saw, her three oldest boys and Elli sitting on sleeping bags on the floor. The X-box was on and Carter was playing.

"What are you playing?" Bella asked as she sat down beside him.

"Grand Theft Auto." Carter said in monotone before yelling at the screen, "Come on! I so had that!"

"I already told you dude you have to hit them at the same time otherwise you'll lose every time." Aiden told him.

The game was rebooting and Carter turned to Aiden. "But that's not what the directions said to do!"

"Yeah because the directions don't want you to win. I'm telling you, just try it I guarantee it will work. Here watch this." Aiden sat down beside Carter and grabbed the controller. Quickly Aiden completed the task, but Bella still stood there looking at the screen with disgust.

"What did I tell you boys about video games like this. I don't want to raise criminals." Bella stated getting back on her feet.

"Oh come on mom. Like you and dad didn't play games like this. This game is so old. We're only playing it because we found it in the back of the closet. All our other X-box stuff was moved to the new house." Aiden replied with a scoff.

"Well maybe your father did and maybe he didn't but it looks to me like it's actually teaching you how to steal cars. I better not ever catch any of you doing anything like that in real life." She had one hand on her hip and the other pointing at them all.

"Like we would have to steal one. All I'd have to do is put on the pouty face and I bet I could get you to convince dad to buy us one." Mason laughed at the thought as he said it. Bella walked up to him and smacked the back of his head.

"Fine but don't let Nathan and Justin see this game. They get into enough trouble the way it is. And I'm going to be on the phone so try to keep it down okay?"

They all nodded and muttered yeahs as she left the room and went into the kitchen and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Rose and Alice on a conference call and began discussing the details of moving tomorrow.

Back in the living room Edward descended the stairs. He moved to watch the screen and recognized the game from when he was in college. "Whoa where did you guys find this. I'm pretty sure that it's my game." He took a seat on the ground.

"Yeah we found it in our closet. Don't know how it got there but that's where it was." Carter explained and handed over his controller to Edward.

"Well when Mason and Elli were just born the room that is now yours used to be the game room. So all of my X-box stuff was in the closet. I guess I didn't get it all when I cleaned it out." He began to play. Like father like son.

All of a sudden Aiden looked at the clock on the side of the screen and quickly got to his feet. "Shit!"

They all turned to him. "Language! We do have little kids in this house Aiden." Edward scolded.

He looked down sheepishly before moving around his sleeping bag. "Sorry but I have a date tonight I'm supposed to be at Pizza Joe's in 20 minutes." He looked around again before his eyes fell on Edward. "And I don't really have a ride."

Edward started to get up. "No dad it's fine. I got it covered. Paige and I are doubling with Tyler and whoever tonight. I'm not sure who he asked but whatever. I have to pick up Paige in 10 so I will take Aiden with me and drop him at Joe's on the way to the theater."

"What movie are you going to see?" Edward asked.

"I don't know really. Paige wanted to see some chick flick so yeah." He went and grabbed the keys to his car off the top of the TV.

"I better get ready I'm getting picked up for a date in an hour." Elli said getting on her feet. Edward's eyes almost fell out of his head they were opened so wide. Mason and Aiden turned around and stared at her incredulously.

"WHAT?!" Edward almost exploded.

"Geez dad, don't have a hard attack I was only kidding. I just wanted to see what you would do." She wasn't smiling anymore but ran and gave Edward a quick hug. "I'm still partially your little girl daddy."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak I just hoped that I would know about your first date more than an hour before it happened." He let her go and she smiled again.

"Okay well Mason we need to go." Aiden said quickly.

"Hey first off, Aiden I wanted to say I'm glad you are dating Hope she seemed very nice the other day when we met her." Edward stated.

"Cchh. I dumped her last week. Sorry dad but I could only handle so much, "you need to give your entire life to Jesus he will save you" I mean I believe in God and nothing against that but she made me say the rosary with her _twice_ before she let me eat my _lunch_."

Mason snorted but covered his mouth trying to hold it in. Aiden always had interesting choices for girlfriends and not one had lasted more than two weeks.

"Well then who are you going out with?" Edward asked.

"Her name is Sky."

"Well have a fun time. You two better go before Mason is late. No need to upset your women." Edward shook his head. He didn't necessarily approve of Aiden dating girls so frequently but he was only 14 he didn't really think it was going to hurt him. Mason had been with Paige for as long as he could remember. She was a beautiful girl and very kind. She treated all of them as if they were her family and got along great with Mason's little siblings. Even Edward could see how his son looked at her, and he saw how she looked back. Maybe they were too young to be in love, but they could fool anyone.

Mason and Aiden turned back before closing the door. "Later!"

After the door shut Bella came back from the kitchen and looked at the door with a weird look. "Where are they going?"

"Just on a date. They know curfew is 11:00 they will be back." Edward said.

Bella shrugged and walked over to where they all were. The twins had gone to bed along with Kammi and Cooper. Aiden and Mason were out of the house. Zoey was gone on a sleepover and so that left Carter and Elli sitting in the living room with their parents.

"How about we watch a movie?" Elli suggested moving over to the pile of disks they had left in the house.

"Sounds good to me." They all agreed and the movie began. Even though there was a lot of people in one household, often there were times when it didn't feel as if the house was that full.

_A/N Okay I know its later than 2 weeks and I'm really sorry, but I proofed and am posting now so that I don't start getting hate mail. Let me know what you think of this and yes next chapter you will get to meet Paige as well as see Tyler, Mason's best friend since they were 3. (he was in the first story incase you've forgotten). I hope you like it._

_Please review. I want to know what everyone is thinking. I love receiving all the favorite stories and story alerts, but I also want some feedback. Sorry again that it's in third person. Trust me I know that it's not as fun to read, it's not as fun to write. _

_I will try to update ASAP from now on but I'm not sure how soon that will actually end up being._

_Love, Shoes_


	3. Special Moments

"Aiden seriously stop touching the radio. I'm driving and I like it where it is." Mason was starting to get aggravated and gripped the steering wheel tighter than he had been previously.

"Geez sorry. Don't bitch about it. I was going to change it back anyways." Aiden sat back and stared out the windshield.

They were on the way down the road and into town. Paige lived on the opposite side of town.

Mason moved a hand to turn back down the volume to an appropriate level. His car was like his baby. He had a black Mercedes. He took really good care of it and intended to keep it in the best shape possible.

"So who is this Sky girl anyways?" Mason asked sneaking a quick glance at Aiden. He rolled his eyes and leaned farther back into the chair. "What don't you like her? You are taking her out for pizza."

"She's really hot! But she's kind of like into the whole save the planet recycle thing. I just don't know if she's my type. Hence why I'm taking her out." Aiden kept his gaze out the window.

"You don't have a type Aiden. Girl is your type."

"Well maybe I would have a type if I decided to." Aiden huffed and Mason decided just to let it go.

"How are you getting home?" Mason asked.

"Well I don't know. I suppose I could call dad but that's lame. What time is your movie?"

"Well it starts at 8:45 and we have to be home at 11 o'clock. But I have to get Paige home too so I don't really know if I could make it to Joe's."

"Come on Mason. Please I'd be in your debt."

Mason snorted before turning into Paige's neighborhood. "You already are indebted to me. But fine I will come get you. You need to be outside waiting at 10:45 I don't know when I'll get there but I don't want to have to pull you out of there." Mason looked directly into Aiden's eyes making sure his brother understood. "And you will need to get into the back seat. Paige is riding up here with me."

Aiden just huffed. "Fine!" He sounded a bit whiny which made Mason laugh as he pulled into Paige's driveway.

Mason got out and shut the door walking up to the front door. Aiden got out and opened up the back getting inside before rolling down the window. He decided to eavesdrop on Mason. It was always fun to watch him squirm and he knew that picking Paige up at home when her dad was there always made him do so. "Good evening Mr. Sedey." He heard Mason state as Paige's dad opened the door.

Just then he saw the door pull open farther and Paige came bounding out. She turned around and smiled at her father. "Goodbye dad. I will be back by 11:00 curfew." She grabbed Mason's hand and started pulling him into the driveway.

"I will make sure Paige is safe sir." Mason stated as he was being pulled farther away.

"I know you will Mason. Have fun kids." Mrs. Sedey, Paige's mom had come through the door as well. She had a smile and it was obvious that she liked Mason. Paige's father was just being a father and being over-protective. This made Aiden think about how bad his own father was with Elli. He barely let her go out with friends and guys much less an actual date. Aiden always thought it was funny how he was only 14 and had dated many girls and Elli was 16 going on 17 and still hadn't been on a date.

He was brought back to the real world when the front door of the house closed and he heard Paige giggle as Mason opened her door for her. One thing they had learned as Cullen's was how to be courteous to women. Mason shut the door and quickly got in his own seat.

"I swear your dad hates me. It's been 2 years and he still gives me the cold stare." Mason shivered as he thought about it.

"He likes you he just doesn't admit it to your face. Trust me I've hear him talking with my mom and I know that they both like you. " She smiled. Paige was beautiful. Today she had on a pair of jeans and a zip up sweatshirt with a tank top underneath. It was the dead of winter and pretty cold outside. There was snow everywhere. They were lucky if it didn't snow tonight.

"You are just a douche Mason. It's only her dad. It's not the Boogie Man." Aiden said and used hand motions to pretend he was haunting his brother. Paige's head snapped and looked into the back seat finally noticing they had another passenger.

"Hi Aiden!" Paige smiled at him before turning back to the front. They still hadn't left the driveway.

"Shut up Aiden. Like you're one to talk. You were the first to scream last year when Uncle Emmett put on a haunted house in his basement." Mason finally pulled out of the driveway and began back into town.

"Whatever." Aiden mumbled looking out the side window.

Paige laughed again. "Anyways, Aiden it's been a while. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks. Mason said you've been out on some dates. Anyone I know?"

"Probably not. They've all been freshman in the last month or so."

"Any keepers?" Paige asked. She had heard all about his habits and knew that Aiden didn't like to be tied to one person. She knew there was a reason behind that but she hadn't quite figured it out yet.

"No. None. This is my 4th first date in 2 weeks."

Paige whistled lowly. "Well you just haven't found the right person yet." She grabbed Mason's hand on the center console and smiled. "When you do it will be special and you'll know she's a keeper." Mason lifted her hand and kissed it.

"ICK! Do you two mind? I mean honestly I don't want to watch my brother make fucking goo goo eyes at his girlfriend."

Mason laughed. "Just admit it. You're jealous."

"I'm no such thing. If I wanted a serious relationship I could have one."

"You know you better watch your mouth. Mom is going to strangle you if Kammi or Cooper drop an F-bomb one of these days during dinner." Mason shook his head at the thought. "Come to think of it, I specifically remember Dad saying the same thing earlier tonight." He laughed again.

"I don't say it around them and you know it."

"Okay boys no need to fight. You two are never like this." Paige looked slightly confused as she moved back and forth between Mason and Aiden.

"Sorry. We just seem to have a difference of opinion on this I guess." Aiden said not truly sorry at all. Mason pulled into the front of Pizza Joe's and parked by the curb. Aiden threw open the door and then hung his head back through. "Thanks bro. I'll cover gas when we get home and then it's even." Before Mason could respond Aiden slammed the car door shut.

"Well I guess that's that then." Mason said looking over at Paige. "Have I told you how amazingly beautiful you look?" He whispered but you could tell by his tone that he was absolutely serious.

Paige momentarily blushed before leaning in. "You know you never did officially say hello to me yet." She whispered back.

He leaned in also and soon their lips were met. Paige closed her eyes and relaxed into the feeling of homeliness she had whenever she was with Mason. They pulled away from each other. Really their kiss had been nothing more than a short one.

Mason began driving again. "Do you know who Tyler is taking? He told me but I don't remember." He asked Paige.

"Oh it's one of my friends Lauren. She wanted to double so that's actually how we got into it. But I do really want to see this movie. I've been dying to see it since it came out."

From her voice you could actually hear her excitement.

"To be honest I don't even know what it's about." Mason admitted and she scoffed next to him.

"It's only supposed to be the best romantic comedy of the year. Haven't you seen commercials?" He shook his head as a response. "Well then you will just have to wait and see if you like it."

By this point they were in a parking space at the front of the theater. Mason saw Tyler's mom's vehicle parked a few spaces away so he knew they would be inside waiting. He ran around and opened the car door for Paige before she got out herself, and then grabbed her hand.

"You know I would watch anything as long as it was with you." Mason said as an answer to their conversation from the car.

She looked over at him. "Aww aren't you sweet. Nice try babe but it doesn't fly I'm not that easily talked into an action movie." She laughed as Mason looked bewildered.

"I wasn't…"

"Uh huh, right. I'm sure you weren't." She laughed again and pulled him through the doors of the theater. They walked up to the booth. "Two tickets to Love Happens please." The guy behind the counter had an extremely bored look on his face.

"That will be $17.50." His tone didn't change what so ever. Mason opened his wallet and placed a twenty on the counter. He was given his change and then they walked into the theater being told it was on screen 2 to their left.

"Did you want any snacks?" Mason asked her and her eyes lit up.

"How about we share an ICEE and some cookie dough bites?" She said it more like a question even though she knew he would give her anything and everything he could. They went to the candy counter, bought what they wanted and turned around. Finally they caught a glimpse of Tyler and Lauren.

Even though it was still winter, Lauren was wearing a short mini skirt and tank top. She had on flip flops and the tank top hung low enough to show cleavage. Her jeans hung really low on her hips as well.

She was leaning into Tyler a little too closely for a first date and Tyler appeared to have a slightly disgusted look on his face. Mason tried not to laugh as they walked up.

"Hey Lauren. How are you?" Paige asked before taking a sip of the ICEE.

"I'm doing great." Even her voice sounded fake.

"Well this is my boyfriend Mason." She introduced him and he shook her hand. Even though he was not her date she leaned a little too far forward while introducing herself. "Lauren I have to go to the bathroom come with me?" Paige handed over her ICEE to Mason and then grabbed Lauren's hand pulling her off towards the restroom.

"Nice… uh… date Ty." Mason said partially laughing.

"Don't even start with me." Tyler said harshly pointing at Mason. Mason laughed out loud. "I didn't know she was like that trust me."

"Well maybe you will get some tonight." Mason said sarcastically.

"Um no. First off you know I'm not like that and secondly she already kissed me and it was like drowning. UGH!" He pretended to gag. Or maybe he really was gagging.

"Sorry man. And yes I know you aren't like that. Although my sister. You always seem pretty flustered after being with her." Mason said. He knew that Tyler liked Elli, but even Tyler wouldn't admit that to himself. Elli didn't like him though, of that Mason was certain.

"What are you talking about? Me and your sister don't get along. Ever. Your parents threaten to separate us when we are even in the same room."

"What can I say you both have a lot of sexual tension around each other." Mason was only joking with his best friend of nearly 15 years, but he stopped when Tyler punched him in the arm.

"Shut up. That's not funny. I'm on a date if you don't remember." Just then both girls came back from the bathroom.

Now Lauren was wearing Paige's zip up. Leaving Paige in her own tank top but hers was pulled up higher showing a lot less chest and she still had jeans on so she looked appropriately dressed. They all went into the theater and found a spot.

After sitting down Mason leaned over and whispered in Paige's ear, "Why does Lauren have your sweatshirt?"

Paige smiled slightly before whispering back in his ear. "I basically told her she looked like a slut. And don't tell me you didn't notice because I know you were just giving Tyler crap while we were gone." God she knew Mason better than her favorite book. "I have a pair of leggings on underneath my jeans because the holes are sometimes bigger than I intend, so I tried to get her to put them on underneath. She refused so the best I could do was give her my sweatshirt."

Her eyes looked sorry like she didn't know her friend would come across so sleazy. Mason just smiled at her. "What if you get cold now though?"

"You will just have to make sure that doesn't happen, now won't you?" She smirked at him and he smiled. He lifted the arm rest in between their seats and had her scoot closer to him. As the movie began he slipped his arm around the girl he had been in love with for a very long time, and she rested her head on his shoulder leaning into his body.

Throughout the movie they would laugh not only at the movie but at Tyler's frugal attempts to pry Lauren off of him. Once the movie was over they all left the theater quickly. Once outside Mason and Paige walked slower but Tyler was practically ripping through the parking lot.

"See you later man!" Mason called as Tyler put Lauren into the passenger seat and got into the drivers side.

"Yeah Monday at school. Remember we got practice." Tyler called back. Both Mason and Tyler were on the Hockey team at school and were Varsity players even if they were only sophomores.

He laughed as Tyler pulled quickly out of the parking lot and out onto the road.

Soon enough Mason was pulling into Paige's driveway. "Thank you for tonight Mason."

He looked at her as they walked up to the door. "It was not a problem. I enjoy every moment I get to spend with you."

She stepped closer until she could almost touch him. He gently pulled her in and kissed her mouth. Their lips melded together perfectly and they both relaxed into each other's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist lightly pressing their bodies together.

When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together. "I love you Paige Colleen Sedey." He whispered into the night.

"I love you too." She whispered back as she stared into his eyes.

"Don't forget that my mom has a family barbeque or whatever next weekend at the new house. Of course there will be friends and stuff there too. It's going to be pretty big I would assume. I would love for you to be there with me."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied.

He pecked her lips one last time before letting her go and she opened the door to her house going back inside.

He went back to his car and made sure she got in okay before pulling out his cell phone.

"Yeah?" Aiden answered on the second ring."

"Are you ready I'll be there in 5?"

"Yeah I'll be waiting. Sky got picked up 10 minutes ago."

"K I'm coming." He hung up and drove quickly to Joe's.

Aiden opened the door and sighed heavily before putting on his seatbelt.

"I take it your date didn't go so well?" Mason asked him.

"No she was so full of shit. I can't even begin to understand how someone can be like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first off she was vegetarian. Whatever that's fine so she ordered a salad instead of having pizza. I was like you know you can just have cheese, but no she's a vegan beyond that. No cheese no eggs, when they came on her salad she flipped a gasket."

"You sure do know how to pick 'em Aiden." Mason stated laughing as he pulled out of the driveway.

"That's the thing. I do it's just that she doesn't want me back." Aiden mumbled. It was supposed to be to himself but Mason heard perfectly.

"What is that supposed to mean? You actually like someone? Like, like, like someone? This is the first I'm hearing about it? Who is she?"

"It's nothing I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did and you can't just let that go." All of a sudden Aiden's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_oh Aiden honey thank you for picking up. This is important."_

Bella sounded a little flustered on the phone so Aiden listened carefully to all she had to say before turning to Mason.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'll explain in a minute." Mason quickly turned around and began go in the way he had come.

"Don't you dare think this is going to get you out of telling me who it is? I will find out." Mason added as he continued down the road.

A/N: Okay so I'm really sorry if this isn't living up to expectations. I've been reviewing it and decided I'm not exactly sure if I like this story. I may start over. Either that or I'm going to change my plot a little bit. I've always wanted to be a part of a big family so that is why I like to write about them. I hope you all liked this because its a bit more about the kids you fell in love with last story. I promise that as the story goes on (if I continue it) I will add more and more romance. Let me know what you think about Tyler liking Elli too. I'm super excited because I do have a couple hidden secrets up my sleeve. Please review.

Love, Shoes


	4. Screaming and Serious Conversations

"You're late!" Edward called as both Mason and Aiden came through the door. It had started snowing and they shook the snow out of their hair.

"What you've got to be kidding me! It's fifteen minutes and so not our fault." Aiden automatically got defensive.

Bella came flying out of the bathroom and ran over to the boys. "Edward they're fine." Before she had even fully made it to them, Mason handed over the bag from Walgreens.

"It was the only thing open so it took longer to get there. But children's bubblegum Tylenol is in the bag." Bella took it and looked directly into their eyes.

"Thank you, poor Kammi's running a fever. And all of our stuff is at the new house." She smiled at them and hugged them both before returning to the bathroom.

They both went and took a spot on the floor near Edward. It seemed that Elli and Carter were no where around. And they knew that the twins and Cooper would be asleep.

"NO MOMMY! I DON'T WANT MEDICINE!" They heard Kammi scream from the other room.

"But it's bubblegum honey. Aiden and Mason got your favorite." They could tell Kammi was being difficult. They all just sat there in silence.

Inside the bathroom Kammi was sitting on the counter near the sink. She had on a pair of princess flannel pajamas and her hair was all in disarray from sleeping earlier. Bella stood in front of her with a syringe filled with the pink medicine.

"No medicine." Kammi stated for about the fifth time.

Bella sighed and moved closer. "You have to take it baby. It will make you feel better." When Kammi shook her head Bella finally resorted to force. She gently grabbed Kammi's head and held it in place bringing the medicine closer. Kammi began to scream and Bella stuck the syringe in her mouth putting it in. Kammi had no choice but to swallow.

Kammi's face was now covered in tears and her eyes were still pouring over. Bella pulled her into her arms and put her on her hip. She left the room and walked out to see Edward, Aiden, and Mason all looking at her as she left the bathroom. She walked closer and blew the hair out of her face.

As she moved closer Kammi reached for Edward with out stretched arms. Bella let her down into his arms and she clung to his shirt with a desperate grip.

"Mommy's mean. I didn't want medicine." Kammi stated still crying. Edward just patted her back and smoothed out her frazzled hair.

"You're alright baby girl. Mommy just wanted you to feel better. Now that you took your medicine you will feel better." During this conversation, Bella had moved and grabbed Kammi's blanket. She tossed it at them and Edward spread it out over Kammi. Kammi turned around so she was leaning against his chest and snuggled into his arms.

Aiden and Mason had stayed quiet through the whole exchange. Bella looked over at them with her hands on her hips. "When you two get married don't you dare always make your wife be the bad guy." She glared at Edward and he looked at her like he had no idea what was going on.

She huffed and walked into the kitchen. Aiden and Mason looked at him like he was in trouble. "Sorry dad but she's pissed." Mason stated.

"Yep and for once it's not at me!" Aiden looked actually pleased. He pumped his fist in the air like it was an accomplishment.

Edward stood up slowly and put Kammi in Mason's arms, rewrapping the blanket around her. By this point Kammi was completely asleep again. She snuggled into Mason's arms just as easily as she had Edward's only this time it was unconsciously. Edward retreated into the kitchen after his wife.

"You know man, you're really good with all of them. How do you do it without going insane?" Aiden asked looking at Mason.

"Well I guess when you are the oldest of 9 it kind of just happens. I don't do it on purpose." Mason replied.

"Can I ask you something?" For the first time Aiden looked really serious. It wasn't in his nature to be like that so Mason was a small bit concerned.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Paige is the one?"

This took Mason off guard. "Well we're only in high school Aiden. Isn't it kind of early to be asking stuff like that?" To be honest Mason had thought about it but the answer to that question was what scared him.

"Don't give me that. I know mom and dad are like 'teen years are for experimenting and figuring out what you want in life' but I'm talking for real." Aiden was now looking down at his hands.

"Is there something you need to talk about Aiden? All of a sudden you are really sentimental and emotional. You're not turning into a girl on me are you?"

Aiden was going to slug him in the shoulder but since he thought that could possibly wake up Kammi he settled for smacking the back of his head.

"God why doesn't anyone take me seriously?"

"Man I'm sorry. I just don't think you've ever talked to me like this before." Mason said trying to get out his laughter at his own joke.

Aiden looked over at him. "Well if I can't talk to my own brother about it who can I talk to?" He sounded like he was joking but Mason saw in his eyes that he meant it.

"You can talk to me Aiden. Is there a girl? Like earlier you sounded like there was a girl but you wouldn't elaborate."

Aiden shook his head and the normal mischievous gleam was back in his eyes. "No it's not a girl. Trust me I have plenty of girls. I was just wondering because like with the move and everything, life is starting to really weigh in on me. Mom and Dad always have known exactly what they wanted. Dad has his CEO position and mom is working on her book. I mean even Uncle Jasper owns his own contracting business. I don't have any idea what I want out of life. I have no clue where I'm going or what I want to do."

"Aiden you're only a freshman. You don't have to have your life mapped out perfectly. I don't." Mason admitted.

"You seem like you do. You love Paige. I can see it even if you don't want to admit that to anyone but her. You have straight A's. College's are already lining up to recruit you for hockey. Your life is going exactly the way you want it." Aiden looked slightly confused.

Mason just sat there and looked at him trying to figure out what had brought on such a reaction from Aiden. He was never one to think about the future. Mason didn't even think he thought about what life could have in store for him.

"Well Aiden I'm sure everything will work out for you too. I mean come on you have good grades as well as I do. And you were the only freshman on the varsity football team. And not to mention you actually got field time. That doesn't happen unless you're good. I'm sure scouts have there eyes on you as well. But since you are only a freshman you don't know about it. Just wait the way life goes is just the way it goes."

They sat in silence for a bit longer. "Sorry I didn't mean to go all serious there I've just been thinking." Aiden admitted.

"No problem." Mason looked over at Aiden. "Now you're sure this isn't because you really like Sky but she won't let you eat like a pig?" Mason laughed as he smacked the back of Aiden's head.

Aiden laughed as well. "No I can promise you that much. That was a one time date. I most definitely won't be repeating that experience."


	5. The Good 'Ol Days

The swinging door to the kitchen swung into Edward's face. He had initially caught up with Bella but she stormed into the kitchen and let the door come back and nearly hit Edward straight in the head. Edward sighed and pushed the door back open and walked in.

Bella was now pacing back in forth between the stove and fridge. Edward walked over and stood leaning against the stove watching her with his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" He stated but it was more like a question. Bella turned around sharply and glared at him.

"Don't say it unless you mean it." He could tell she was still angry about something but didn't know exactly what it was that he did to make her so mad.

He lifted his hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't really know what I'm supposed to be apologizing for."

"How about the fact that we have a 5 yr old with a temperature of 101.5 and you sit in the living room doing nothing?" She now had her hands on her hips.

Edward sighed again. "You had her more than covered all by yourself." Edward thought back to earlier that night and specifically remembered Bella telling him she was fine. "You even told me to go downstairs. You said you were fine."

"Okay that I will give you. I could handle Kammi, but what about when she started screaming when I tried to get her into a cold bath, and Cooper woke up crying. You could have come back upstairs and helped me out with that."

To be honest Bella didn't look like she was angry anymore just a bit worn down and kind of sad. Edward walked over to where she was leaning against the counter and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Bella. I could have helped you out a bit more than I did tonight."

He released her and she fell back against the counter once more. However even though Edward had apologized her demeanor hadn't changed at all. She was now looking at her hands which she was nervously wringing. "I forgive you." She said still not looking at him.

Edward put a finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the face. "Babe why don't you tell me what's really bothering you." He said gently looking deeply into her eyes.

She shook her head and took a deep breath before looking back at him again. "I'm fine really…it's just … I don't know." Finally she gave up trying to explain what she was feeling.

"Bells just tell me. Don't worry about trying to explain it correctly, just tell me."  
He whispered to her.

"I'm scared that we are making the wrong choice."

Edward looked confused before it all made sense. "Are you worrying about moving?"

She nodded slightly and Edward tried to stop it but he couldn't hold back a small amount of laughter. She smacked his chest. "Edward, don't laugh at me. It's not funny."

"It's a little late to be worried about that since we've already paid for the house." He laughed again but quickly stopped and looked at her. The gleam and happiness that was normally in her eyes had returned. "You're right I'm sorry."

"What did I just say about not saying it unless you mean it." She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest turning away from him.

She turned so she was facing the counter instead of him. Edward came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved her hair off her neck, pushing it so it was all over one shoulder, before kissing the newly exposed skin. Involuntarily Bella leaned back into him and smiled.

"Tell me what's worrying you. I promise I won't laugh this time." Edward said sincerely into her ear.

"It's really not any big deal. I'm just getting sentimental. I mean we've had nine children in this home. All of our memories together as parents and as newlyweds revolve around this place." She took a breath. "Don't get me wrong I know we need to move and I absolutely love the new house, but now that we are leaving all the memories just come flooding back." Edward smiled as he remembered a monumental moment right in this very room.

_Flashback EPOV_

"_Aiden come to mommy." Bella was crouched down on the floor in the kitchen watching Aiden. At 9 months he was such a cute kid. With his curly hair and crooked smile he could melt anyone within a 10 ft. radius. "Come here!"_

_I looked down at my little boy. Aiden was standing by the cabinets hanging onto one of the handles to the cupboard. He had been standing for a while now but still didn't particularly like to try walking. Granted he was definitely young to be walking he had done everything else early so Bella and I assumed he would start walking early as well. _

_Today he had started to move a little bit all on his own. Bella was trying her hardest to get him to try again. I looked back at Bella. She looked so happy. She had her arms extended to Aiden leaving no more than a few inches between her and him. _

_Aiden let go of the cabinet and Bella praised him. "That's it baby just take a step now. Please one little step for momma?" She had an insanely huge grin on her face for someone that should have been pouting to make him give in. _

_A sly grin came over Aiden's face and he quickly shook his head no before grabbing back on to the cabinet. I laughed out loud. Even though he wasn't a year old he liked to joke around. His Auntie Rose and Alice had taught him that a few days ago. From then on he was shaking his head no for everything. _

"_What?! No! You don't want to?" Bella laughed as she thought about how silly it was. _

_She tried to coax him into walking a few more times. Every time he would let go but then shake his head and grab back on. After a few minutes Bella sat down on the ground and gave up. _

"_I give up. He doesn't want to today it appears." She was half way laughing as she said it. _

_Deciding I could give it a try I knelt down and opened my arms to him. Before I said anything Aiden smiled widely and let go. He picked up one foot and moved a step. He wobbled a little bit but caught his balance before he toppled over. _

_For a moment I felt smug that I could get him to try but then realized he wasn't looking at me, and he wasn't moving towards me. He was going straight for Bella. He took a second step in her direction but lost his balance and fell on his bottom. _

_Bella quickly scooped him up into her arms kissing all over his face._

"_That's my baby. What a good job! You're walking Aiden." She was ecstatic. She lifted him above her head and bounced him giving him a kiss every time he came down. Aiden's baby giggles filled the air. _

_End of flashback_

Edward turned Bella around in his arms. "You know I think it might be harder to say goodbye to this house than I originally thought.

Bella smiled at him and kissed his lips. "I know but we have a lot of memories that don't include this house, so we will make memories in our new home as well. All of the kids are still in school and we have time to be a family in our new house as well."

"Do you remember what happened to the rest of our family when they found out we were going to be a family of 11 instead of 10."

Bella laughed and smiled. "Yes, I remember that night well actually. I do believe however, us being 11 instead of 10 is your fault."

_Flashback BPOV_

"_Edward are you sure this looks okay?" I turned and looked at Edward. We were standing in our bedroom getting ready for a night with the family. All the kids were in our basement watching movies and playing games. The cousins were all over as well. Tonight was just for the adults. _

_Edward came forward. "You look fine Bella. Stop worrying."_

_I checked my reflection in the mirror again. I turned sideways placing a hand over the very small baby bump that was underneath the fabric. "I'm worried about them noticing before we get a chance to tell them." _

_He came and wrapped his arms around me placing his hands over mine on my stomach. "Honey it's not even noticeable. Only you see it. Besides the dress you picked is very flowy so I doubt anyone would see the difference if you were showing." _

"_Isabella Cullen you better not be in there doing anything with my brother right now. We need to go, our reservations are in a half hour." Alice yelled from outside the door while she pounded on it with her fist. "I'm going to come in, in 5…4…3…Hi Edward!" _

_Her demeanor totally changed when Edward pulled the door open and she saw that we were both completely dressed and in formal attire for the evening. _

_Edward laughed before giving Alice a hug. "Hello Alice."_

_Alice ran to me and hugged me as well. "Oh Bella I don't recognize that dress. I didn't buy it for you did I?"_

_I laughed as we pulled apart and she looked me over. "No Alice I just bought this the other day." I didn't mention that I bought it because I thought that I had started showing signs of my pregnancy and needed something that would cover it up. _

_Alice pouted. "You went shopping without me?"_

"_I swear Alice it was because I needed some more bed time pull-ups for Kammi, but I saw the dress and thought it looked nice."_

_Alice smiled wistfully. "Ooo, Bella, Rose and I are making a shopper out of you yet. By the way, nice job, it's very pretty." I smiled glad that I had the official stamp of approval. "We need to go now!" Alice hurried down the hall and I grabbed Edwards hand as we walked out together. _

_Later at the restaurant, it was both a bar and a restaurant, everyone decided that we should do some shots. _

"_Come on Bella live a little. You haven't done these with us since college." Rose pouted sticking out her big lip._

_I grabbed Edward's hand relaying the message that I was going to get in deep soon. He started smoothing his thumb over my hand. _

"_Guys I don't think that's a good idea. Just not tonight." Edward said pushing his shot towards the center of the table like I had done just a few minutes ago. _

"_Dude what is up with you two. It's just a shot. Nothing to freak out over." Emmett stated._

"_We have little kids at home Emmett, we can't come home drunk." I explained hoping that that would get them off my back for tonight. _

"_It's one shot Bella not a bottle." Jasper said with a sly smile like he knew something bigger was why we weren't drinking. _

"_I know that. Fine Edward you can drink but I just don't really like it. Shots aren't my thing. I could really go for a raspberry lemonade right about now." I put Edward's shot back in front of him. Just because I was pregnant didn't mean that he couldn't drink._

"_Seriously? A raspberry lemonade? What are we five? Besides Bella you hate raspberry. The only time you would have that flavor was when you were…." Alice stopped mid sentence and gasped. _

_I blushed and looked into my lap. I knew that my best friend had figured it out. This wasn't how I wanted to tell them but apparently the cat was coming out of the bag tonight. _

"_You're pregnant aren't you!" Rose exclaimed with a shocked look on her face. Both Jasper and Emmett looked confused. I didn't say anything in response just continued to look at my lap. "YOU ARE!" _

"_Oh my god what is this number 9? Geez you two should have your own TV show." Alice said but she still looked happy._

_Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and then Emmett exploded at me. "What did you do Bella. I can't believe you. You're my sister. I know you better than anyone and you would never cheat on anyone, much less someone you actually married!" Emmett looked really pissed._

_Now it was my turn to be confused. "What! I didn't cheat! I'm having a baby, I'm not contaminated with an STD!" Now I was pissed. _

"_Wait, wait, wait. Everyone needs to calm down. Other tables are starting to stare. Bella we believe you that you didn't cheat on Edward. The only reason why we went there in the first place is because you and Edward aren't supposed to be able to have any more kids." Jasper's voice got quieter at the end and he glanced at Edward. _

_Everything made perfect sense now. "Oh." I muttered before breathing heavily. I turned my anger on Edward now. "__**Someone**__ decided to skip their check up and tell me he had the all clear." I smirked at Edward turning all the attention on him. _

"_Oh god. I'm sure that wasn't a happy day for you Edward, when Bella found out you still got her pregnant." Rose laughed._

"_Geez little brother I thought I taught you better than that. If you're going to lie at least make sure it doesn't back fire." Alice stated smiling at him._

_Edward groaned and leaned back in his seat. "I thought it worked. How was I supposed to know that it didn't." _

"_You were supposed to go to the checkup." I growled and he smiled meekly at me. _

_End of Flashback_

"I seriously thought you were going to castrate me when that test came back positive." Edward chuckled and Bella looked into his eyes.

"I seriously thought about castrating you when that test came back positive." She replied but then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "But you did give me Cooper and as unexpected as he was I love him."

Edward kissed the top of her head. They sat there in silence for a bit, before hearing Aiden and Mason yelling from the living room. Aiden was cursing loudly.

They pulled apart quickly, and ran through the door to the other room. "Hey, Aiden James, we don't swear in this….oy." Bella was cut short by the view before her.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Edward boomed from behind her.


	6. Crime and Punishment

Bella turned around quickly and frowned at her husband. "What did I just tell Aiden?"

"Sorry." Edward muttered lowering his head. He turned away from the scene for a moment.

"Mom, screw the language lecture right now. You're sons are covered in chocolate syrup and feathers!" Aiden's face was growing more and more, red by the minute. "This was my favorite shirt too." Aiden's tone had changed to whiny.

Bella lifted her hands up in apology. Her face looked guilty but also kind of at wits end. "I don't know what to say. I'm trying really hard not to laugh right now."

"It's not funny." Mason stated completely seriously.

"I honestly thought they were asleep. And I checked their entire room this morning. I swear the twins had nothing in there." Bella apologized, but she was now looking around and Edward was no where to be found. "Now where did your father go?"

Within a few minutes, Edward walked down the steps carrying huge gallon pails that had chocolate residue in the bottom, as well as about ten down pillows that had been cut open and obviously emptied. "Well I have proof that they did it. I found it right inside their room. However Nathan and Justin are no where to be seen." Edward walked right past and out the front door to throw them away in the trash can.

Bella smacked her forehead with her hand not wanting to deal with this right now. It was almost midnight and tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. She glanced over at Mason and Aiden. They were now trying to pick feathers off of themselves but once they did it only stuck to their fingers.

"Alright boys, you two head downstairs and into the bathroom. Take off those clothes and throw them away. Then jump in the shower. Try not to make a huge mess. This house has to be perfect tomorrow." She huffed, but they did as she said. As soon as they had disappeared down the stairs into the basement, Bella returned to the mess now on the floor. Where Aiden and Mason had been sitting was also covered with syrup and feathers.

Deciding not to deal with that quite yet, she headed up the stairs to find the two sneaky culprits. As she stepped onto the last step, Kammi's screams began to fill the air. Bella hurried up the stairs wanting to get to her before she woke up Cooper for the second time that night.

Opening the door to Kammi's room, she found Nathan and Justin standing next to her sleeping bag trying to get her to be quiet with a finger pressed to their lips.

"GET OUTTA…MY ROOM!" Kammi had tears streaming down her face. She normally didn't act like this but not feeling well brought out the worst in her.

"Hey, hey…" Bella soothed moving to kneel on the ground next to her. "It's alright Kammi. We don't need use mean words right?" She glanced sternly, yet gently at her youngest daughter. Kammi just stuck her thumb into her mouth and looked down at her lap.

Bella turned to the twins, who were slyly trying to sneak back out of the room. "Hold it right there you two."

They turned around and sheepishly folded their hands and looked down at the ground.

"First of all, what were you two doing in this room and not your own?" Bella questioned. They both turned bright red, obviously embarrassed at being caught. "Yeah, I know what you two did to your brothers. Don't think for a second that you got away with it either."

The two forms slouched even more. "Right now you are going to apologize to Kamryn, for waking her up, and then you are going to go downstairs and wait for your father and I to discuss what to do with you. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." They both replied simultaneously. "Sorry Kammi."

Kammi ignored them, and Bella shooed them out the door and down the steps. She leaned down and pressed her hand to Kammi's head. She was still burning up. "Are you alright baby?" She moved the hair from her face. It was clinging to her, she was sweaty. "Come here Kam."

Bella pulled Kammi out of the sleeping bag and found her pajamas completely soaked. "Let's strip you down Kam." Bella began to pull down the pajama pants.

"I'm cold momma." When Bella pulled her shirt off as well, Kammi shivered as if to reiterate her point. Bella laid her back down and pulled the sleeping bag up to her chin.

"I know. You can still snuggle up in here, I just don't want you to be all wet." She leaned down and kissed Kammi's hair. "Good night baby girl."

"Night mommy." Kammi whispered back before shutting her eyes tightly and falling back asleep.

Bella pulled herself up off the ground and walked down stairs. It appeared once she got there however that Edward had taken it upon himself to punish the twins. They were both scrubbing the floor on their hands and knees, with a rag and bucket of water. Bella walked over to Edward who was standing in the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed.

"And when you two finish doing that, you will be going to SLEEP. I don't want to hear from you again tonight." Edward reprimanded. Bella slightly chuckled and stood next to him. He turned to face her. "You know, my love, they are amazing at being sneaky enough to pull off the pranks, but they don't have enough common sense to be that sneaky when it comes to covering it up."

Bella laughed. "I wouldn't complain too much, because as of right now, that's the only lead we have on them."

"I know." Edward mumbled under his breath. Bella patted his back.

"It's fine Edward."

Nathan and Justin came walking up to their parents. "It's clean now. Can we take a shower now?"

"Strip down boys, give me your clothes and I'll throw them out, then you can run downstairs and join your brothers in the attempt to wash yourselves off." Bella smugly replied.

Both of their eyes grew really wide. "With Mason and Aiden?" Nathan could barely squeak out the question.

"Yep!" Bella smiled popping the "p" at the end of yep.

They looked incredulous. They then turned to Edward. "Dad they could kill us." Justin explained.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you covered them like a bunch of chickens. Hurry up now. You should have been in bed hours ago." Bella pulled the shirt over Justin's head as Edward pulled off Nathan's. Once they were in only underwear, Bella steered them towards the basement.

Edward and Bella gathered all the trash from the events of the evening and together walked outside to throw them in the dumpster. Before Bella had a chance to walk away, Edward grabbed her waist and pulled her back leaning against him.

"Aren't we going back inside?" Bella was confused and trying to look at Edward.

"Just stand here with me for a while." He placed his chin on the top of her head. "We sometimes get too caught up in all the craziness of what's going on that we don't take time to just enjoy each other."

They sat in silence for a minute or so. Bella then turned around and wrapped her arms around his middle lying her head on his chest. He folded her completely into his embrace and she closed her eyes. "I miss this." Bella mumbled into the never ending peacefulness of the starry night sky.


	7. Oh the Joys of Moving

"Okay can you please put these in the bedroom, and these in the kitchen? Oh and the pile over there goes into the living room." Bella was directing the movers with the boxes. Most of the stuff had already been moved in but when the family arrived this morning they found that the last set of movers had failed to actually put the stuff in the house, leaving it in the garage.

It was putting it nicely to say that Bella was mad. They had paid them for a job, and the least they could do was actually follow through with it. Really, the integrity of people was majorly lacking in today's society.

"Excuse me Ms. Cullen, where did you want us to unload the personal luggage to?" One particularly annoying mover asked.

Bella whipped around to see him and all his fellow colleagues holding all the suitcases she had specifically told them to leave alone. She threw her hands into the air. "That's it I've had it. You people are worthless. Put down the suitcases. I said not to touch them. Unload the boxes that I assigned you to do last week. UGH!"

Edward walked up and pulled Bella away from them before any harm could be done that would need to be paid for. "Bella calm down." He looked into her eyes and saw that she was seething.

"I'm not going to calm down. They don't listen, they can't do their job, and their all a pain in my ass." She was obviously flustered.

Edward held in a laugh. "Honey I understand that it's upsetting you but did you ever stop to think that maybe they would do a better job if they weren't being yelled at?" His tone was very gentle.

"Yeah right. I was kind last week."

"Well I suppose, but why don't you just sit over here for a little bit and chill out." He led her away from the house and back by the garage and cars.

"My, my, my, if it isn't my crazy little sister," Emmett stated walking out of the back of the house and coming towards the two.

"Emmett, don't start with me today." Bella said lifting a finger at him, but not even giving him the decency of a glance.

"I was just going to say that I work with these people everyday and I've never heard them complain as much as they are right now." Emmett said looking at the crews moving in and out of the house.

Jasper walked up behind him and also smiled ruefully at Bella. "I must say I heard them talking about the witch that owned this house, but I never believed that it could possibly be the Bella I knew." Jasper laughed.

"I'm not a bitch." Bella frowned.

"I believe Jasper said witch not bitch honey." Edward kindly interrupted placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What's the difference, I know what they meant. However if I may say so myself Jasper, your company makes beautiful houses. I mean this is absolutely perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better home. But, you need to find new employees for once the house is built, because if I have to explain one more time that a box labeled kitchen indeed is intended to be placed in the kitchen, I'm going to explode." Her face was most definitely not kidding.

"I'll work on that. But for right now I wanted to say that Alice just called, and told me that her and Rose are on their way over."

"Thank goodness. I need something to distract me. I've been unpacking boxes all morning I could use a little extra help."

"Well Alice is very excited to see the house. She knew you wanted it to be a surprise so she has refrained form coming to look. But right now I'd say she is close to explosion just like you only hers is out of excitement not disappointment."

Bella laughed and finally let go of the tension that had been building. "Well I hope that my decorative choices live up to her expectations. Edward, could you please just take over the box duty for me I'm going to head into the kitchen and begin unloading the new boxes of utensils." She turned to look him in the eyes as she stood up.

"Not a problem." Bella leaned in and pecked his lips before running to the front porch. There were a few workers that had been bringing boxes in and they automatically moved out of her way, furthermore proving how scary she could be when provoked.

Edward turned to the boys. "She sure is quite the spitfire isn't she?"

"Dude I lived with her for 16 years, don't piss her off." Emmett explained.

Edward laughed. "Thanks Emmett but I'm pretty sure I already know that. I've lived with her for 16 years as well, but I've been through something with her that you haven't."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Emmett's competitive edge was shining through once again.

"7 pregnancies and 9 births."

"Oh…right."

All three of them laughed and turned back to their jobs of instructing the crews about the lot, making sure that nothing else irritated Bella today.

Bella came running out the front door and flew right into Alice and Rosalie, hugging them tightly.

"Geez Bella, no need to strangle us." Rose laughed. They pulled away from each other.

"Sorry, but you have no idea how crappy my morning has been."

"What? Why? You just moved in what could be going so wrong already?" Alice asked changing her direction from the house to Bella.

"Oh just the movers that work with both of your husbands are retards and I could strangle them all."

"Care to elaborate?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. Bella just barely shook her head no and rolled her eyes. "Alright then, how about we take your mind off of them and you can show us around this mansion. Bella it's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it before!"

"Well that's kind of what I was going for. Not to mention that we need the space." Bella laughed thinking about how honestly squished her family was in their old house.

"Tell me about it." Rose smiled.

"Okay enough of the talking I want to start seeing!" Alice was practically jumping as she stood there. "We can obviously tell that you and Edward have wonderful taste in architecture now I want to see how much our little Bella has learned about interior design!"

"Okay we can look around but it's not quite what it's going to be yet. There's a lot of boxes and stuff all over everywhere."

"Quit moving your lips and start moving your feet. Can't you see that I'm dying over here?" Alice did her best to give a corpse like face but she just looked like she was pouting. Both Rose and Bella just laughed and moved up the steps and into the foyer.

To the left was the living room that was completely open. It had beautiful couches and a large flat screen on the wall. The walls were painted an off white. The couches were a neutral shade of green and the throw pillows placed on top blended the colors perfectly with their green floral designs. The hard wood floor glistened from the large windows at the front of the house. Off to the back was a full bathroom and to the side an arched doorway that led to another wing of the house.

To the Right was the half wall that separated this part from the kitchen. This was the first place Alice ran to wanting to see all of Bella's designer wear and appliances. The kitchen had all granite counter tops, including the large island in the middle. The island had six stools on one side. The lights above the island hung from above and lit up the room softly yet made the wood floors here as well shine like no tomorrow.

"Oh My GOD! Bella I didn't know you were capable of something like this. It's absolutely gorgeous. I don't even know what to say about it!" Alice screamed and ran into Bella squeezing the life out of her.

"Well thanks Ali. I did my best."

"No seriously Bella this place is gorgeous. The tall ceilings, I especially love the hard wood. And you're right in the middle of the woods, it ties it all in perfectly. I'm utterly jealous." Rose was still walking around checking out everything that had been placed in the house.

"I want to see more!" Alice squealed clapping her hands together in excitement.

Bella laughed and shook her head at her. "Well through that door is the dining room, which isn't all that special, just a table and chairs. But the steps to the basement are in that corner. But the basement is still being finished so we can't go down yet. The guys are in charge of setting everything up down there and then I will take you down. It should be finished before my candle party in a couple weeks."

"Well I want to go upstairs then." Alice automatically began retracing her steps into the living room. They climbed them and landed on the second floor. It had all of the kids bedrooms on it. Each room was rather large and some oddly shaped. However everyone had their own except Justin and Nathan. Being eight and twins they were forced to share. Once coming off the stairs you were in a seating area. It had small floor couches and book cases. These book cases had very little on them because it was specifically for school books and such. Each room door was closed, seeing as they were the kids'. Each kid had picked out a theme and as Bella led them through the rooms it was obvious the characters of the children within.

The boys were mainly on one half of the floor and the girls on the other. Both sexes had there own bathroom as not to have to share one with so many people. The first room they went into was Nathan and Justin's. Their room was completely rain forest. The walls were green with mural paintings of trees and such. They each had a bed on opposite sides of the room. Each bed was actually a replica of a large tree with fake branches and everything. There were notches on the bark leading to a hole in the tree where there was a mattress and such. When the boys were inside them it was like they had their own tree fort and you could hardly see them. There was a gate that Bella had made Edward install so that they would not fall out of the tree. On the ceiling of the room was a giant cargo net that was painted to blend in. They would be able to swing like monkeys anywhere in the room.

The next room was Cooper's. He was obsessed with Disney Pixar's Cars. Walking into his room was like taking a stroll in the middle of Radiator Springs. Every wall had a mural painted like the movie. On the wall with his window to the outside, was the picture as if you were looking down the open road of Route 66. His bed was Lightning McQueen and Mator was filling up at the oil station in the corner of his room. If Cooper wanted to the gas pump would actually release a nozzle and allow him to fill up Mator's tank. It was perfect for a young boy.

Continuing on the boy's half of the floor, they encountered Carter's room. Being a swimmer the walls were painted like the water inside a pool. Walking inside you felt as if you had suddenly been emerged under water. He had his queen size bed, along with all his other stuff moved into the new room. Posters of Olympic swimmers and all his medals hung strategically around the room. One wall of his room had a layer of fiber glass in front of the actual wall. The space was filled with actual water and had a continuous motion. When the lights were turned off a soft glow would radiate in the wall and you could see the water slosh around and move like waves. It is similar to the effect a pool light has on the water.

Aiden and Mason each had a room of their own, but nothing particularly interesting about them. Each had posters and a king size bed. They had given up the super cool whatevers they intended to incorporate in their room for something downstairs that was just for them.

Moving on to the Girls' side of the floor the first room was Kammi's. Although she was only five, she really enjoyed soccer. She had grass green walls. One of her walls had a large soccer net across the entire thing. On another side for extra seating in her room was a bench on the sidelines. Behind the bench was a picture painted of Mia Hamm kicking a ball in what seemingly is the direction of Kammi's very own soccer net. Kammi's bed is circular, yet very large, and has a comforter that fits perfects designed like a soccer ball. Above her bed is an electronic score board that lights up to serve as a score board as well as a night light. It turns out that the wall behind the net is a virtual game wall, and the points collected during a game will be displayed on the electronic score board. Kammi's name is put on the home side of the score board and the other side says guest. Her floor is actually artificial turf.

Zoey's room, being a girl that absolutely loves art, has many different things going on. One wall is the full length mural of Van Gogh's Starry Night Painting. The drastic color swirls are brought out on her designed bed spread. All of the other walls contain prints of other famous artists such as Pablo Picasso and Salvador Dali. Along with these renowned pieces, are her own. Most are just beautiful and cannot be described. You can tell that her room is also her sanctuary. In one corner sits and easel that has canvas' paints, Cray paws, watercolors, sketching utensils and more. The easel overlooks the window which shows the spacious trees that are found just beyond the house.

Finally the last room on the floor is Elli's. Walking into her room, you feel as if you have suddenly been transported to a beach on the coast of Hawaii. One wall is the sunset in all of its colorful glory. The wall has fiber optic pieces embedded. When turned on the wall lights up in the colors of the sunset and shimmers. Her bed hangs in the corner of the room literally from the ceiling. It swings slightly as you lay on it like a hammock. The floor is specially made tile. It has sand embedded into it so that it portrays the beach perfectly. Everywhere including in pillows, and decorations, is hibiscus flowers of every color. Her duvet is a light salmon orange that has brown hibiscus flowers on it. Everything about her room, feels calming and definitely grown up. The ambiance shows the true nature of Elli herself.

"Wow. Those kids had to have taken a long time to figure out what they wanted. Not to mention that you and Edward must have spent a fortune." Alice stated with wide eyes.

"Well I wanted to make sure that they had something special. It's their home and I want to make sure that they are comfortable here."

"Speaking of comfortable. Elli's not a little girl anymore is she?" Rose stated.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Her room is so elegant. She's grown so much and she's so mature. When she was over last night I couldn't get over how she doesn't have a boyfriend yet." Rose explained.

"That would probably be Edward's fault wouldn't it?" Alice assumed.

Bella laughed but nodded her head in agreement.

"Figures my brother would be so stupid. I mean honestly he met you when you were young why doesn't he see that it's no different with Elli?"

"Because it's his little girl Alice. Emmett was exactly the same with Alexa. They don't want to let them go."

"Whatever. I don't see the difference yet somehow there is one. Oh my goodness my son is 12 he better be out there with the ladies, but my daughter is 16 and she's still a toddler. It frustrates me to no end." Alice was obviously confused.

Bella patted Alice on the back. "It's okay Ali. I still hold the true power in this house. If I see that Edward is being unfair I will make him back down."

"That's true I suppose."

"Speaking of holding the power over our husbands and making them bend at our every whim, Bella you haven't shown us what you've done with your _bedroom_ yet." Rose wiggled her eyes suggestively, and Bella laughed and blushed at the same time as she led them up to the third floor of the house.


	8. Bedroom Secrets

Bella began walking up to the third floor that was only her and Edward's bedroom. This level was much smaller than the rest of the house and pieces of both Edward and Bella were plainly exhibited in the room. As Rose and Alice followed Bella up the stairs she watched their eyes grow wider in surprise.

"Oh Bella it's beautiful. Where in the world did you find that duvet?" Rose asked walking around feeling the comforter and looking at the pictures on the walls.

"Well I bought that at Herbergers." The comforter was a golden color and made of heavy sheer fabric. It had deep chocolate brown designs that went from the head of the bed to the foot. It matched the intricate design of the iron cast framework perfectly. In some ways it set off the old fashioned look of the entire room. Bella had always thought of their love for one another lasting through the obstacles of time and the glance at the past that this look put out was elegant and graceful complimenting the life they had been living since they had gotten married.

The walls radiated a creamy brown glow and the light of the room was cast by an antique chandelier. Everything about it just seemed to fit the lives that were held within it. On the wall that Rosalie and Alice were now laboriously looking at was a collection of photos. Above them all in calligraphy was the saying 'all because two people fell in love'. Every photo was printed in sepia to match the color scheme. In the center held the most current photo. It was their family, all nine kids along with Bella and Edward. The smiles and joy that it contained could not be expressed with words and just looking at it made Bella smile gloriously. Her family couldn't be any better. To the left and right of the family photo was a photo of the boys and the girls. To the left held Mason, Aiden, Carter, Justin, Nathan and Cooper. It had been taken a few months ago in the middle of the summer. To the right, there was Elli, Zoey, and Kammi in the same setting. Beyond that on the right was a collage of all the first baby photos of each kid, and far on the left was the engagement photo of Edward and Bella. In that photo it was easy to see how nine kids had progressed. They loved each other through the depths of their soul and it was present in that particular picture.

"This room seems completely finished Bella? I thought you said stuff was still being moved in?" Alice asked surprised as she poked her head out of the master bathroom that was also present in the room.

"Oh it is still being moved in, but I finished this room a few weeks ago. I just didn't think that anyone else could pull off what I imagined. I wanted it to be intimate yet exclusively us and didn't really trust anyone else in here you know?"

"Absolutely. I can feel the love that you two share just by standing in here. I'm taking notes." Rosalie said as she moved to sit on my bed. There was plenty of pillows on there and she relaxed into them.

Alice and Bella both laughed and moved to sit on it as well.

"Well what did my little brother say when he saw this room? I'm sure something overly cheesy and it made you smile right? You two are soo predictable." Bella just shook her head.

"Don't judge too quickly Alice. Actually Edward didn't really say much of anything at all."

"He is such an ass he didn't even say that he liked it, or you were beautiful, or or anything?" Alice looked incredulous.

Rosalie burst out laughing and looked at Bella. "I'm going to assume that you meant it wasn't what he said but it was what he did that showed you how much he liked it right?"

Bella blushed and Alice giggled. "Oh I get it now. Spill Bella I want to know now."

Bella looked at the bedspread and began to pick at the design. "Let's just leave it at the new bed we bought isn't really so "new" anymore."

Alice and Rosalie both laughed and smiled at her. "You are too cute when you get all shy." Rose pointed at the wall of our family. "Seriously we know you and Edward aren't celibate. You two have more than enough proof running around for anyone to believe that."

"Anyways, are you two coming to my candle party on the 20th?"

Rosalie and Alice looked at her like she was stupid. "Are you kidding? Why would we miss your annual candle party? I mean we get to pick out crayons and create our own combinations like we would when we were five and it's the biggest girl gossip time since we all got married and had kids." Alice rambled on.

"Okay well then I guess I can count you in. I just have to find a way to get all the kids out of the house."

"Well Emmett can come and help with the younger ones. Maybe all the guys can take them out and do something fun."

"Yeah and I'll volunteer Jasper also. They can have a bonding day while we all hang out."

"Okay so we are good on that front. Aiden Elli and Mason can decide if they would like to go also, but I'm not as concerned. They can drive if they want to hang out doing something else."

A small light on the side of the wall turned on and it beeped quietly. Just then they heard voices from all the way downstairs. It was the voices of all the kids along with Jasper, Edward and Emmett coming into the house.

"What in the world is that light and beep for?" Rose asked squishing her eyebrows in confusion.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward is paranoid and had it installed. There's an invisible line that is in the doorway. Anytime someone enters or exits the house it comes on and notifies us that they have."

"Why in the world would he need one of those?" Alice asked.

"Well his reasons were that we are all the way on the third floor and if company came over or someone was breaking in, we would want to be notified so that nothing happened. To which I firmly responded, we live in the middle of the woods, I don't think very many people are going to take that kind of a hike just to steal something. But it was his only condition to the house so I gave in and let him have it."

"Okay but what would the real reason be?" Rose asked.

"Aiden and Mason have broken curfew a few too many times. Honestly I don't even think it's that. I think he's freaked out because Elli has started to really show an interest in guys and it's freaking him out so he figured this was one way he could stay in control. Not to mention that Kammi seems to be a crazy spit fire and we will still be in this house when she comes along. I think the prospect of what that alarm will do when we get to her teenage years will be worth the ruckess that he's making now."

They just stared at her. She heard movement up the steps and within a few seconds Edward had appeared at the doorway to their room.

"Well hello ladies. I thought I might find you three up here." He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "Babe I thought you would like to know that the kids are back."

Bella sighed and pushed herself off the bed. "Already? I gave them enough money to cover the arcade for hours. Not to mention that their movie wasn't supposed to get out until 6:30."

"Bella it's 6:45. You three have been in this house talking all day."

"Really? It didn't seem like it was that long." Rose and Alice also got up off the bed.

"No worries. We got everything brought inside and I actually started unpacking some stuff. I got the kids to bring all their boxes up to their rooms. Except Kammi and Cooper of course. Mason and Aiden were coming back to get their final stuff."

"Well I better go help out then. Edward will you get our clothes boxes and put your stuff away. I will handle my own but that would eliminate some of the stuff. I'm going to unpack Kammi and Cooper's clothes and then make something in the kitchen. Please tell me that it's all unpacked in there?"

He smiled at her. "Yep that's the first thing I finished today." Bella leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Great we can reconvene for dinner in about a half hour. I take it all the kids are eating with the family tonight?"

"Yep." Bella then left down the stairs where Rose and Alice followed.

Bella was standing in the kitchen. Rose and Alice along with their husbands had left a few minutes ago and Bella was now raiding the refrigerator to figure out what simple meal she could make to feed the household of eleven.

Aiden came into the kitchen and took a stool at the island. "Yo Mama what's for dinner."

Bella snapped around and looked at her son before rolling her eyes. "Something easy. Got any ideas?"

"Pizza." He said right away before belching loudly.

"Aiden James!" She scolded looking crossly at him.

"Sorry you didn't even give me time to excuse myself."

"Fine. Anyways, I thought you had pizza on your date last night. Why would you want pizza again?"

"Well I was on a date with a vegetarian and so I ordered cheese to be 'a gentleman'," he said this with air quotes and a falsetto voice. "Now I'm in the mood for meat. Like a serious meatlovers pizza. Please mom? I will even do the dishes."

Bella laughed and walked up next to him at the island. "Pizza will be fine. We have some frozen ones out in the garage freezer. You can skip the dishes because we haven't unpacked the dishes quite yet and will be eating on paper plates, but instead you can go and get me the pizza's out of the freezer."

"On it." He smiled just like his father but didn't move to get them quite yet.

Bella looked at him and smiled. "By the way Aiden, I raised you to be a gentleman, so don't make fun of that. I'm proud that you would eat cheese pizza on a first date just to make a girl feel comfortable."

He was quickly on his feet. "Yeah, yeah. I get it mom. Please don't get gushy on me." And he was out of the kitchen in a flash.

Bella walked back over to the stove and preheated it to 425 degrees. Then she went over to the counter and pulled out 11 paper plates and went to set them all on the dining room table. When she returned to the kitchen she found her stack of frozen pizzas but three had been placed on the racks of the oven to begin cooking. Aiden may be a jokester and a trouble maker, but he definitely was still a momma's boy as well as a good kid.

Elli came in the kitchen. "Hey Mom, did you need any help with dinner? I got all my stuff put away." Without an answer, Elli came over and helped Bella take the plastic off of the pizzas. She was genuinely like another adult in the house now. She rarely through fits, almost never got into trouble, was involved in school and helped out around the house all that she could.

"Thanks for the help El." When they were finished, they took out the first batch of pizzas and replaced it with three more. Yes in order to feed everyone properly they had to make 6 pizzas. Quickly using pizza cutters they split the first three into 8 pieces. Elli grabbed 11 paper cups out of a bag and Bella began to fill them with milk.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Elli began when they were once again just standing there waiting for the next set of pizzas to be done.

Bella moved to sit on a stool at the island and Elli grabbed one next to her. "Of course honey. What's up?"

She looked down at the granite countertop and didn't look up until she was finished. "When did you go on your first date?"

"I was 16. His name was Bobby. God that date was awful." Bella laughed. "But it was definitely unforgettable. I remember he took me mini golfing trying to make it fun and not awkward, but you know me. I hit myself in the head with the putter and ended up in the hospital with a minor concussion. I'm pretty sure he never talked to me again."

Elli smiled at the story but still seemed to have a question lingering behind her eyes. Bella pushed a stray piece of hair behind Elli's ear and forced her to look at her.

"Elli talk to me. I promise I will only try to help, and I won't go all mom on you."

She smiled at the sentiment. "Well there's this guy. He's in my Biology class. We got partnered for the semester and just kind of hit it off I guess you could say. He seems really sweet and I mean from what I've gotten to know he's really nice. The other day when we finished our lab, we just started talking about, I don't know, me being a cheerleader and him being on the football team. Come to think of it, Aiden probably knows him. But back to Biology, on Friday he asked me out. I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no. I told him that I had to have parental permission before I was allowed on a date, and he just told me to let him know. I mean how many guys would be that understanding. I was sure he was going to run, the first chance he got, but he didn't. He talked to me the rest of the day. I really, really want to say yes, but Dad says I'm not allowed to date. I don't want him to get mad at me. I haven't gotten in trouble in a while and I don't want Dad not to trust me anymore just because I'm growing up."

Bella didn't say anything she just smiled at her daughter. "What's his name?"

"Huh?" Elli was confused.

"The boy form Biology what is his name?"

"Camden." She said it hesitantly. "You're not mad right. I know the rules. I know Dad said I can't. I don't know if I can handle you being mad at me."

Bella chuckled lightly, "I'm not mad sweetie. You're sixteen not five. Your father may have a hard time accepting that but I most certainly don't. Do you really like Camden, Elli?"

"I've liked guys before, but it just seems different. I mean it's not gushy like the movies say, but whatever that's Hollywood. I just genuinely feel like I'm ready. For the first time, I like a boy and he likes me back. Aren't I supposed to do something with that?"

Bella patted Elli's hand on the counter. "Tell him yes. I'm giving you permission right now to go out with him."

"What about Daddy don't you have to talk to him about this."

"I will, but it's not going to change anything. Trust me baby your father may not be happy about it but you will be able to go."

Elli's eyes lit up at the idea. "Oh thank you." She gave her mom a hug Bella returned it.

Right then the stove timer went off and Bella started pulling the pizzas out of the oven. "Dinner is ready!" Bella yelled out the kitchen and kids began to pour out of every room of the house filling the dining room and the entire family sat down together for a meal.


	9. Telling

Bella was in her room pulling the earrings out of her ears and placing them on the dresser. Edward was already in bed looking at a few papers for work that he would have to be ready for in the morning. Bella finally pulled a brush through her hair to end the nightly routine and climbed into bed pulling back the covers.

Edward quickly placed his papers on the night stand and turned back to his wife.

"So what do you think of the house now, love?"

Bella thought for a moment. "I think that we are all going to be happy here. I know that now that we officially live here, things are going to get chaotic again, but with the space and our family, it will be a good transition. I know the little ones were absolutely delighted with their bedrooms when I put them to bed tonight. Almost immediately they all fell asleep in their brand new beds."

Edward reached across the bed and grabbed Bella's hip, allowing him to pull her body closer to his. "You know I love you right? The way you easily take care of our children and keep your cool even when I feel insane. I love you more than anything else on this planet." Bella pressed her lips to his and smiled into their embrace. After 18 years of marriage they still made each other feel how they did when they were newlyweds. Nothing could compare to that kind of love. They finally broke apart and moved to lay side by side.

"Edward I have something that I need to talk to you about."

"Okay." He replied.

"Elli got asked on her first date."

There was dead silence before a long exasperated sigh left his mouth and he hit his head back against his pillow.

"She's just going to have to be grounded."

Bella laughed and sat up to look at her husband. "What?"

"She knows the rules. She isn't allowed to date. It's as simple as that. She's grounded." Now Bella understood that he was serious.

"You've got to be kidding me. Edward seriously?"

He sat up as well now and looked at her straight. "Bella, I'm not allowing our daughter to date."

"And why not?"

"She's much too young."

"Oh you're going to pull that. What about Mason and Aiden. They were 14 when they started dating. Elli is 16."

"It's not the same Ma…"

"Don't even go there Cullen." Bella cut him off. "If you say what I think you are going to say I swear to god you will get absolutely nothing for months. That is completely sexist and makes you sound like a pig. She's a girl! So what? We found that out when she came out of my body without a penis. And thank god for that because then I would be outnumbered in this house 8 to 3. Being a girl makes no difference at all whatsoever in my mind, but in yours obviously it does so why don't you enlighten me?"

Bella was now mad. "Girls that date when they are too young come across as easy."

Now she was outraged. "Excuse me? Easy? So that's it huh. I'm easy, Alice is easy, Rose is easy, even your mom is easy. Maybe you should go wake up Mason and enlighten him to the fact that the girl he's in love with is easy." She rolled over onto her side facing away from him still fuming.

"Bella that's not what I meant."

"Well then what did you mean by stating that girls that date too young appear easy?"

"Well, I didn't really mean to say that exactly the way it came out." Edward looked a little flushed because obviously he didn't want to upset Bella even more.

"Well then just a little bit of advice, don't say it"

"Bella you don't understand how I feel because you weren't once a teenage boy."

"No I wasn't but I was a teenage girl, I understand exactly how Elli is feeling."

"Yeah but I know everything that is going through that boys head. I know what he's picturing and I don't like it. Not with my little girl."

"I know you don't want to hear this but she's not so little anymore. Like I said before, 16, Edward, she's 16."

"And she's too innocent for her own good. I don't want her to be taken advantage of."

"Elli is more than capable of taking care of herself. Have you seen the house we live in? She has too many brothers for her not to be able to. Besides that should please you too Aiden and Mason especially would never let something happen to her."

"I know that but I still think she's too young to date. I made the rule when she was younger and she has to follow it."

"That's ridiculous! She was 3 and a half months old when you decided to state that she couldn't date until she was 30, I didn't actually think you meant it!"

"Well I did."

"And I'm breaking that. I already told her she could and if you know what's best for you, you aren't going to get in the way."

"What? You can't do that. You can't tell her its okay without even talking to me about it. That's wrong on so many levels Bella. We have to decide together what happens with our kids, you said that yourself just two days ago."

"It is not wrong, and don't you even dare try to drag that into this. You know that that was a time when I should have been consulted."

"What's the difference Bella. I feel like I should have been asked about this just as much as you felt like that with Mason and Aiden."

"You told them that they could go to a music festival in Chicago. CHICAGO! That requires a day of driving and a whole weekend in a hotel room unsupervised! They are 15 and 16 years old, we've already been through this and stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm just trying to get you to understand that Elli dating matters to me. I would have liked to have been asked about this."

Bella had been pacing the room for a long time now. As she shouted she had been flailing her arms around. She finally stopped and faced him; she rubbed her hands over her face and took a calming breath.

"I know it was important to you but Edward we can't morally tell her no." Her voice was much calmer.

Edward took a deep breath as well. "I still don't think that she's old enough to date." It seemed they had come to an impasse.

Just then there was a timid knock on the door and both Edward and Bella turned to face it. Carter stuck his head in the door with a guilty smile.

"Sorry." He said shyly.

"Its fine what's up bud?" Edward stated moving to open the door fully.

"I just got a call from coach and he apologized for the time, but they just found out that the pool will be open tomorrow morning. I'm supposed to ask if I can get to practice in the morning at 6."

"Yeah honey I can get you there." Bella told him.

"Thanks mom. And sorry for... uhh...interrupting." He quickly closed the door behind him and made his way back downstairs.

Bella moved over to where Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed. She placed her hands on his shoulder and he put his on her waist.

"Please lets just not fight anymore; I don't want to go to bed mad at each other." They stared into each others eyes.

"Me either. But eventually we are going to have to figure this out."

"I know and we will have to agree to disagree for the night. I'm going to sleep, especially since I need to get Carter to practice by 6."

She let go of him and climbed around him back to her side of the bed and jumped under the covers.

Edward leaned forward over his knees and ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath and then turned off the light in the room before climbing in beside his wife. Bella had turned her body away from him. It seemed that even though they weren't mad at each other Edward wasn't going to be coddled.

Bella's breathing had evened out so Edward knew she was now asleep. Only then did he speak his true feelings. He looked over at Bella and began to explain the thoughts that were going through his mind, and he put to words what he actually wanted to say about the whole situation.

"God I'm such an idiot. I know you're going to be pissed at me as well as my daughter once she finds out how I reacted. I guess I knew that this day would come. I knew one day a boy would ask her out and she would say yes. I just don't want to lose my baby girl yet. I know that she is ready and she is growing up, but I'm not ready yet. I feel like I'm going to lose her and be replaced with some overly hormonal teenage boy, and I'm never going to have my baby girl again. I just don't want to give her up yet."

He closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows. Soon he felt Bella's form snuggle into his side and her head rest on his chest. He sighed in relief that she was still going to touch him.

"You're not losing her honey. She's going on a date not getting married. And beyond that even when she does get married, you won't lose her. She will always be your baby, I promise."

Edward wrapped his arms around her and she leaned up to gently peck his lips.

"I just wish it were that simple." He smiled at her as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Bella's voice has become soft and hushed. Sleep was evident. She had closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. Her left hand was resting on his chest allowing Edward to clearly see the diamonds on her finger stating broadly the promise they made to each other many years ago.

He played with the fingers on that hand before lifting it to his mouth and kissing it. "I didn't understand it at the time but I'm finally getting what my father said. On the day of our wedding my dad took me walking the morning of the ceremony. We talked about everything but one thing he said has always stuck with me. He said that he knew how much we loved each other. He could see my happiness all over my face, but then he reminded me that one day it would be me standing on the opposite side. I would have a daughter that would be getting ready one morning to stand up in front of everyone and say she wanted to spend the rest of her life with a man. He told me that when you walked toward me later that afternoon I would see our love reflecting in your expression, and he wanted me to memorize it.

"I was to specifically know what that kind of love looked like so that I could recognize it within my own kids. But the biggest thing he said is that I would never be prepared to see that expression, I would never quite be ready for it to happen. Because I loved that child before they fell in love with anyone else. But he also claimed that even though I wouldn't be ready, it would make me happy. More happy than I could imagine."

Silence fell about the room before Bella spoke again. "Honey that's a beautiful story but how does that relate to Elli dating?"

"I'm not ready for that expression to appear. I don't even like the thought that I could give her a chance to have that expression. I know eventually she will fall in love and get married. I know she will always be my baby girl and love me, but one day that love won't all be for me. It will change hands and she will give the responsibility of holding her heart and taking care of her no matter what, to somebody else, and I'm just not ready."

" I understand not wanting to let go baby. It's never easy, and putting it off isn't going to make it easier. But I want you to remember the second thing your dad said, and you claimed it was important, was that it would make you happy to see her happy. Right now that's what it's coming down to. You should have seen the way her eyes lit up when she talked about him. For the moment this would make her happy and that's what you would be striking down by saying no. I'm not saying you have to let her go, but at least give her a little more leash to make her own decisions."

Edward considered her words for a moment before replying. "I want to see her happy and if this boy will make her happy, then I guess I will allow her to date him." He whispered it to her and felt a burden lift as he said the words out loud. It then made him realize that allowing her to make her own decisions actually would make him feel better.

After they had both sat in silence realizing what exactly he had said, Edward spoke up again. "You don't think she's in love with him already do you?"

This caused Bella to laugh and she looked at him. "No baby. It's just a first date. Most likely it will end in heartbreak, and as hard as it will be to watch it will make her a stronger person and will make her love even more when the right person does come along." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips before rolling off of him and allowing herself to relax into the bed.

Edward watched her fall asleep next to him and he kissed her forehead. After about 5 minutes of watching Bella sleep, he heard the door to his room open and saw Kammi's little head peak around the door. It seemed that she was crying.

Edward sat up immediately and moved so he was sitting on the bed. Kammi ran to him quickly and he scooped her up into his arms. She definitely was crying.

"What's wrong baby?" He said as she clutched tightly around his neck with her little arms and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed his arm up and down her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"I had a bad dream, there was a scary guy and he took me away from you and mommy."

"Oh baby. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. I will always watch out for you sweetie."

"I'm scared."

"I know sweetie, how about you sleep with me and momma tonight."

She nodded but didn't let go of her grip on him. It was obvious that she was truly scared. He just laid down and kept her on his chest, rubbing circles on her back. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms and he kissed the top of her head. He moved her so that she was lying in between Bella and himself, and he drifted off to sleep. Even though Elli may be growing up and turning into a woman, he had two other daughters that still needed him and he knew that at the end of the day, Elli always would too.

A/N

I'm sorry for his reaction, but remember that when he found out about Aiden he overreacted as well so just bear with me. He isn't a bad guy or a bad dad he's just afraid of being left behind. Don't worry it will only be between him and Bella and Elli will not really know how angry he was when he first found out. Please don't be mad at me but if you are just send it in a review. Hopefully along with a good message too


	10. A Normal Morning for an Abnormal Family

_**Alright so I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I've been battling writer's block so I didn't even realize that I had some more chapters written that I haven't shared. I feel terrible. I think I finally pulled myself out of the haze because I just started writing more and am actually pleased with it. So in apology I'm going to update a few chapters at once. Thanks for staying with me.**_

_**Shoes**_

"HEY! You two need to go sit down at the island." Bella pulled Nathan and Justin off of each other and pushed them both toward the stools. They had been just running around chasing each other but somehow it had turned into something a bit more physical and rough housy.

Both of the boys scrambled into a chair and Bella turned back to the stove. She was cooking breakfast for the family. It was Saturday morning and many of the older kids were still sleeping however her little ones all seemed to be early birds this morning.

"So which one of you was the clever mind that decided to put cheesesticks in my pillowcase last night?" she turned over her shoulder as she continued frying the scrambled eggs and hash browns.

Nathan and Justin both got slightly pale and looked straight at her not saying a word. Bella lifted one eyebrow and pointed her spatula at them. "That one won the both of you a day doing housework for mom today."

They both groaned and she smiled turning back to the stove. She turned off the stove top and began to move towards the refrigerator. She pulled out the gallon of orange juice and laid it on the counter.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cooper came running through the swinging door and quickly grabbed Bella's legs and hid behind her. The door however swung backwards like it was designed and Bella turned around just in time to watch it swing directly into Edward smacking him in the forehead.

"Unnggh." Edward groaned pushing through into the kitchen holding his head with one hand. He sat down at the island next to Nathan.  
Bella turned to look down at Cooper. "What in the world were you doing?" she wasn't necessarily angry but slightly confused.

Cooper put his hands up like a robber surrendering and stated, "I sweard momma i innossinnt." He enunciated the last word to the best of his ability.

Edward had one hand still on his head. "He didn't do anything wrong. Who knows why he was screaming but I'm going to have to get used to that swinging door."

Bella immediately went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack she handed it to Edward who put it to his head. Bella returned to filling glasses with orange juice and took the stack of food and placed it all on the island.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called to no one in particular but eventually you could hear people moving upstairs making their way down the stairs.

Nathan and Justin both grabbed some eggs and a pancake placing it on their plates. Cooper copied his brothers trying to scramble up onto a stool that was way too high for him to get on by himself.

Bella scooped him up and placed him next to Justin and cut half of a pancake and put it on his plate along with some eggs and a kid's cup of orange juice. Then she moved to stand in front of Edward.

She took the ice pack from his hand and looked at the small red bump that was now present. She gently brushed her fingers over it and he cringed in pain. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Its fine baby, I'm fine. Just a bump. No harm no foul." She smiled at his braveness. He never wanted her to see him weak.

"Ok good." She picked back up the ice pack and placed it to his head before leaning in and pecking his lips. He kept an arm around her waist as she stood next to him and stole a bite of eggs of of his plate. "Mmm … delicious." She smiled at him licking her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not the same if you say it when you're the chef." He rolled his eyes at her. She laughed and moved back to build her own plate of food.

Just then Aiden and Mason came through the kitchen swiftly grabbing a plate from the counter all the while never looking down or stopping their conversation.

"I told you man, the game on Friday is a wash. There is no way that we can't win. They haven't won a game all season." Mason claimed.

"Well yeah, all I'm saying is that you guys have to step up on your defensive line or it's possible that they could take you."

"Pshh, whatever. I'll pass along the message to the coach Mr. I play football and therefore know everything about hockey."

"You know that's not what I meant. Besides you not playing football does nothing about how you criticize our plays."

Mason thought about it for a second. "You're right. I'll pass on the advice." And with that the conversation was dropped.

They took a seat at the island and saw their father holding the ice pack to his face.

"Jeez dad, you can't even make it down the stairs without injuring yourself. I though mom was the klutz." Aiden said.

"Hey, I resent that." Bella interjected.

"Sorry mom you know I love you."

"Nice save."

Aiden just turned back to Edward. "But seriously dad why the ice pack its not even 10 am."

"Well you see this little guy found out how well swinging doors work this morning, and I kind of walked into it." Edward had pointed to Cooper during his confession.

There was silence for a second before Mason and Aiden began laughing. "Dude, that's awesome!" Mason put his hand up and Cooper gave him a high five.

"Um excuse me it's not a prize to injure me." Edward exclaimed exasperatedly.

Bella winked at him and smiled before turning back to the boys. "Ok eat your food." Bella pointed at their plates. Both boys automatically picked up their forks and began to eat.

"I am pretty oh so pretty, I am pretty and witty and fine!" Kammi came into the kitchen in a princess dress and a tiara swirling around in circles dancing and singing.

"Well hello there Kammi, how are you this morning?" Bella asked her.

"I'm a princess today mommy." She smiled widely.

"I can see that. Why don't you come sit and eat some food Kam." she went to pick her up and place her on a stool but Kammi ran to edward instead.

"I want to sit by the king."

"Well that's me!" Aiden exclaimed standing up and taking a bow towards her.

"No silly. It's daddy." She said with a straight face completely serious.

Aiden moved to her and picked her up placing her next to Edward. "Why can't I be king?"

"Because I'm the princess and the king is the princess's daddy so that makes daddy the king."

"Oh I see." He grabbed a bite of eggs off her plate and she frowned at him.

"I'm the princess. Nobody gets to eat my food but me."

Aiden placed a kiss on her cheek and then walked back to his spot. "But following your brilliant logic princess Kamryn, if you are a princess then that makes me a prince."

"Exactly!" she clapped her hands since he understood. "That means you need to go fight a battle and leave my breakfast alone."

Everyone looked at her in surprise, and during the commotion no one noticed Elli, Zoey and Carter come in as well.

Elli began laughing as she dished herself a plate. "She is exactly like me. I used to do the same thing."

"Goodness I hope not because good luck getting her out of that outfit." Mason chimed in.

Elli and Mason looked at each other and began laughing. "You hated it when I would dress you up with me. I remember I did it to Aiden when we were about 6 and dad nearly peed his pants from laughing so hard."

"I did not dress up like a princess." Aiden demanded.

Both Mason and Elli looked at their mother and Bella shrugged. "Sorry sweetie but you used to all the time."

"Whatever." He brushed it off. "Only a real man isn't afraid to get in touch with his feminine side."

The phone began to ring and Bella picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh yeah um... I can be there in about 45 minutes."

"Kay bye."

She hung up the phone and began to pick up dishes from the stove rinsing them in the sink automatically becoming a busy body.

"Who was that?" Edward asked her getting up and putting the ice pack back in the freezer.

"Ugh just the office. I guess there is a book that needs to be sent to the printers and we can't attempt to figure any of the stuff out on our own, we are just going to call Bella and have her do it for us so we don't have to do a damn thing!"

"Well babe its your day off tell them that you can't do it."

She turned to look at him and sighed. "No its fine it should only take a few hours, I will be back to make dinner. You didn't have to go in to the office today did you?"

"No I'm off till Monday. I got the kids. You can go get ready and I will see you later." He kissed her quickly on the lips before she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He turned back to his kids that were all over the kitchen. "Alright so I need a day update. Your mom may be able to keep track but I can't so let's hear it."

All of the kids began to put dishes in the sink and clean up the kitchen.

"I have swim practice at noon." Carter explained.

"Ride?"

"Carpool. Don't worry its not Mom's day."

"Okay next."

"I'm staying at Tyler's tonight." Mason spoke up.

"You can drive though, okay good."

"I'm going to hang at the skate park with some friends. I'm getting picked up."

"Umm okay."

Within seconds everyone had left the kitchen with a pile of dishes in the sink and a mess on the counter. He didn't notice but Elli was still there.

"Dad, Cooper has playgroup at 11:30, Kammi has a soccer practice at noon, and Zoey is going to an art class at noon as well. Nathan and Justin have nothing but their own monkey business, Carter as you know will be picked up, Aiden's got his own way around and the same with Mason. If you can stay home and keep track of the come and go, I'm able to take cooper Kammi and Zoey to where they need to be."

Edward gazed at her, a little overwhelmed, but understanding what needed to happen.

"First off I have no idea how your mother manages this stuff. And secondly, what in the world would I do without you?"

She smiled and moved towards the sink to begin doing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Thanks a lot Elli. I mean you shouldn't help with the dishes since nobody else does. Honestly I've got it under control."

"It's okay dad really. I can help out."

He looked at her through squinted eyes but let it go. He had a feeling she was trying to soften him up for something.

"So Elli its Saturday and you don't have any plans? I mean you can lug all of your siblings around and you don't have anything?"

"Well that's kind of what I was waiting to tell you about."

He looked at her and she looked back at him smiling sheepishly.

"I have my first date tonight. Camden is coming to get me at 7:00."


	11. Chaos Ensues

Bella hastened toward her car in the parking lot. Finally, after doing way more work than she should have and spending 5 hours more in the office than she had planned on for the day, she was ready to go home. She unlocked the door and got into her Mercedes Benz. She put it into reverse and began to pull out of the lot.

Just as she had pulled onto the frontage road in front of the offices her cell phone began to ring. She had plugged it into the car and the voice within the car began to speak to her.

"Incoming call from Office"

Bella punched a button on the steering wheel to pick up the phone with a sigh.

"Bella Cullen."

"I am very sorry to disrupt you again Miss Cullen, but the computer is now claiming that there is a problem with paper? I'm not exactly sure what that means and I was told to call you for questions."

Bella checked over her shoulder before changing lanes and answering the young intern on the phone.

"That's fine Kenny. What it's telling you is that the signal is lost to connect with the paper room. Go find Rachel she should be able to help you figure out the connection issue."

"Umm..." the hesitancy in the young man's voice sent an angry chill through Bella. "Miss Cullen, Rachel left about ten minutes ago."

Bella took a deep breath. It was not his fault that his boss was an idiot and obviously not responsible. "Ok well then I guess im going to have to walk you through it. Are you at the computer?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok good well go to file and then into connections. Then on the left side of the screen there should be 'find a connection' so click on that."

"Kay that's good."

"K then scroll down until you find paper room click on it and tell me what it says."

"It says that the connection has been disabled."

"That's what I thought. That's an easy fix. Is disabled highlighted?"

"Yes ma'am."

"K then you should be able to click on it. Then it should ask if you want to re-enable the connection so click yes."

"yeah its enabled now, so should I just re-send the material to the printers."

"Yep. Can you leave a message for me though?."

"Absolutely Miss Cullen, anything you want."

"K tell Rachel when she returns that she needs to call me right away."

"Miss Cullen? She said that she wasn't going to be back until her next sahift which is on Monday morning."

" You've got to be joking. Her ass is as good as fired. If she left who is closing tonight?"

"She left the keys with me ma'am. I hope that's alright." He seemed very uneasy telling her this.

"Well I suppose I don't have a choice. I trust you Kenny just have the keys ready for me on Monday. But in the future just know that that is not your job. I remembering being an intern well, and people will take advantage of you. I admire and am really grateful for your dedication to your job, but that was not what you signed on for. When was your shift supposed to end today?"

"At 2 ma'am, but really its fine. I don't want to get anyonein trouble."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, Rachel was two straws past my patience anyways. I should be thanking you really. But seriously Kenny its past 5 already, there is no reason you should still be there. I take it you're one of the last ones in the building?"

"Well there is a few more people still here."

"Ok well do as I say, all of you can go home now, lock up the door and put a note up saying that Chief Editor Cullen is hosting an all staff meeting on monday morning at 8:00 am the building is closed until monday morning."

"Really Miss Cullen, its not a problem I swear, I can lock up and open in the morning I don't have any plans that I can't reschedule."

"Let me ask you something Kenny. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do, we've been dating since we were sophomores in college."

"Aw well I highly doubt that you being a rousing 22 and having a girlfriend do not have plans on a Saturday night. Go home have fun spend some quality time with your little lady, ill tell you from experience that she will not be happy if you break your plans to stay at work. She will understand but will not be happy."

"Yes Miss Cullen I understand."

"Good then get to it. Oh and for future reference, its Mrs. Cullen Kenny."

"Please forgive me Mrs. Cullen I wasn't aware and didn't want to presume."

She laughed, "oh honey, trust me I didn't take offense. Its flattering to know that an old lady like me can still appear to be younger than my years."

He was silent on the other end either not knowing what to say or being embarrassed.

"Well I'm going to let you go Kenny. Have fun tonight."

"Goodbye Mrs. Cullen." She clicked the button on the steering wheel again to end the call. Before she could even process the phone call she had just gotten, Rosalie's voice penetrated the silence.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"Rose? Sorry I just ended a call, I didn't know you were on the line."

"No big deal. Where are you at?"

"On my way home, I just left the office about 15 minutes ago and have hit rush hour so it will be at least another 10 minutes before I make it back. More likely it will be about 15 to 20."

"You just left? Emmett talked to Edward around 11 this morning and said you had to run into the office for a bit. You seriously need to find someone else to work in that office. Your employee's suck."

"You don't have to convince me. Although I'm really liking one of the interns. He's reliable and smart. Maybe I should promote him."

"Ha-ha sounds good. Is he cute?"

"Don't start that. Ha-ha. He's young and attached so let it go. Anyways why were you calling me in the first place."

"Oh the boys decided that it was a good day for a family get together so I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you since your house was volunteered by my husband."

"Sounds just like Emmett. Yeah that's fine, although you'll probably get there before I will so just make sure that Edward hasn't killed the kids or vice versa since I left them with him alone all day."

she laughed. "Will do. We are bringing burgers so the guys can grill and Alice is making something."

"K well ill see what I can cook up quickly. Well I better let you go I'm about to merge off the highway into the city so ill see you in a bit."

"K talk to you later."

Bella hung up the call and finished driving home. Remembering that Elli had her first date tonight. It all made sense now. Edward wanted reinforcements when the boy came to get her, but she was on to him and he would not get away with that.

Now she felt guilty for not being there today. She was sure that elli would want advice and would be nervous she was supposed to be there to help her get ready. She quickly tried to remember details and found that at least Camden wasn't coming until 7:00 so there was still time left.

she finally pulled into the driveway noticing both Emmett's SUV and Jasper's truck back by the garage, just as she'd expected she was the last to arrive.

Before she could even get completely out of the car, a little blur of blue attacked her legs.

"Momma!" Cooper cried with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey buddy what are you doing outside all by yourself?"

"Im not. Daddy and Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper are in da back yawd makin burgers."

"Oh I see." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "How about Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice where are they."

"They are in da house."

"Thanks bud. Did you want to come inside with me or stay out with Daddy?"

"Stay outside. Nathan and Justin said they was going to play hide and seek wif me, but I can never find dem. Oh well I better keep wooking."

She smiled at him as he ran off and she padded her way into the house releasing her purse by the door and going to the living room as she could hear Rose and Alice were in there.

The closer she got, she could hear Kammi's whisper as well. "I promise Kam, there is nothing out there." Alice stated. She had Kamryn placed on her lap and Rose was sitting right next to her.

"But...but Nathan and Justin said he was gonna eat me."

She finally stepped into view and looked at the three of them. "Well hello there." She smiled at them and Kammi went running towards Bella.

"Mommy!" she sounded really frightened and stuck her arms out to be picked up.

Bella scooped her up and Kammi gripped her arms around Bella's neck and didn't appear like shed be letting go anytime soon.

"Hi sweetie. What's the matter?"

She didn't say anything just tightened her grip and snuggled into her shoulder.

"Hey Bella, I see you finally got off work." Alice claimed.

"Yeah they are all a bunch of dumb S-H-I-T-S and I don't know why I haven't fired them all, but I guess the building is successful so it could be a lot worse."

She brushed her hand over Kammi's hair and knew that something had really freaked her out for her to still be in her arms and not moving around. Kammi didn't like not being active.

Bella moved to sit on the couch opposite Alice and Rose and continued to rub her back. "How long have you guys been here now?"

"Oh about a half hour. Not too long."

"K good I wouldn't want you to be waiting around for me."

"Oh whatever Bella, we practically live in each others houses anyways its not like it would matter."

She smiled. Kammi finally pulled away and looked at her mom. "Mommy?"

"Yeah baby." She looked at her and smiled genuinely listening to her daughter.

"Can I have a juice box? Daddy told me no more cause he said I had too much sugar."

"Well baby I can't go against daddy, but I tell you what, you can go run in the kitchen and grab a mini water bottle and ill give you a fun straw to put in it. How does that sound?"

She smiled widely and her eyes lit up. She wiggled her way onto the ground and ran for the kitchen. Bella turned to Rose and Alice.

"Do you guys want to come in the kitchen with me? I'm going to whip together a taco salad before the boys are finished with the grill."

"Absolutely." They both got up and followed her into the kitchen, she quickly looked around and realized it was spotless, even cleaner than she left it this morning.

"Wow, I'm impressed. This is clean...like cleaner than it was this morning." Bella said turning to look at them.

"Edward said something along the lines off Elli needed something to take her mind off of things. By the way, what does that even mean?"

Bella just chuckled. Kammi grabbed her pants legs and she turned around to be handed a mini water bottle. Bella turned around and opened a drawer pulling out a pink straw then she grabbed a chopstick and poked a hole in the cap then stuck the straw down the middle before handing it back to Kammi.

"There you go honey." Kammi grabbed it from her and walked out of the kitchen back toward the living room. "Elli just has a few things on her mind today im sure."

"Man I wish Alexa would have done stuff like this. When she had things on her mind she would lock herself in her room and blare the stereo refusing to open the door or turn it down. Come to think of it, Emmett and I thought she probably snuck out but never confronted her on it."

"And I only had a boy so I can't judge." Alice responded. "Speaking of sneaking out, is it possible? We haven't seen her since we got here."

Bella smiled knowing that she was getting ready for her date. "Im pretty positive she hasn't snuck out."

Just then Elli came running down the stairs in a towel with wet hair and a nervous look on her face.

"Oh thank god mom, I thought you would never get here. I need help! I can't choose and outfit, and I don't know what to do with my hair! I picked out a fruity body wash and shampoo cause I heard guys like fruit better than flowers, but what if he hates it? God why did I agree to this! What about perfume? Yes? No? Is it too much? And how about makeup do I do what I usually do? But then maybe he won't think its a special occasion and it is! I don't want him to think I don't care! How about shoes? Flats? Heels? Sandals? What? There's way too many options! How about a purse? Big? Small? A clutch? Just a ID holder? AHHH! Mom you're not helping at all!" and with that she ran back through the kitchen door and they could hear her pound her way up the stairs.

She turned to Alice and Rose with a smile.

"First date?" Rose asked?

"Yep, and apparently she's nervous."

"Well of course she is she was it to be prefect and look amazing, which is why she should be happy that I am here to help." Alice had such a big smile and she moved toward the door.

"Alice wait up! I want to talk to her first you can all be in the room, but this is my mom moment don't take it." Alice waited for her and Bella grabbed Kam from the living room and pulled her towards the back door. "I think we should wait till they are all eating outside it will make things more calm."

Just the Edward opened the sliding glass door and stuck his head in. "The burgers are done! Everybody come eat!" Bella moved toward the door and Edward smiled as she approached. "Hey baby! When did you get back?"

"About twenty minutes ago. How was today?" she leaned in and he pecked her lips.

"Pretty good actually. Nathan and Justin haven't gotten themselves into anything yet. So that's a good sign."

"Well they've probably spent the last hour hiding from Cooper. He met me when I came home and said they were playing hide and seek but he couldn't find them."

"Oh great, well I think the smell of burgers should lure them back."

She just laughed. "Come on Kam! It's dinner time." Bella placed a hand on her back and pushed her out the door but she screamed bloody murder and ran back in the door and immediately began crying.

she looked at Edward and he looked just as confused. Bella picked up Kammi and tried to calm her down but she kept crying.

"What's the matter baby? We were just going to get some food sweetie."

Bella began to carry her back through the door but she started hyperventilating "no mommy! No mommy! Not outside!"

"Okay ill stay inside but you have to tell me what is going on."

"Nathan and Justin said that there was a big monster in the woods and he only eats little girls that are five. I'm five mommy." she whispered the last sentence.

"Ok calm down, I know you're five baby, but there is no monster. They were just kidding sweetie, mommy promises there is no monster. Will you go outside with mommy to get some food?"

She nodded but still looked scared. Bella carried her out and handed her over to Edward. "Here, makes sure she gets something to eat. I'm going to talk to Elli. She wanted some help"

"K and are you going to tell her what I told her?"

"Yes I will talk to her about that, although I already told you that we had that conversation a long time ago. Babe she will be fine."

"But she didn't have a possible boyfriend a long time ago." You could practically see him cringe at the word boyfriend.

"Ok I will talk to her just to appease you but I promise she already knows what I'm going to say."

With that the three women went back into the house and began up the stairs to Elli's room. Before they were all the way up you could hear Kammi scream again. "No, Daddy, don't put me down! The monster can burn my feet off with his laser eyes!" she was hysterical.

"Ok, ok I won't put you down. Calm down honey. There is no monster, I promise."

Bella looked at Rose and Alice. "Nathan and Justin are in so much trouble. It's going to take weeks to get her to step foot outside. Why can't they just be good?"

"Oh Hun, this is good for them they could have done a lot worse." Alice claims.

"I would rather have to clean up a disaster than have a terrified five year old."

"I know Bella, but boys will be boys. I may be able to conjure up a scary story that may be able to get them back." Rose had an evil glint in her eye as she spoke.

They finally made it up the stairs and were at Elli's door. Bella knocked on it. "Elli? It's Mom. I promise I will help you honey." She twisted the knob and opened the door to find Elli lying on her bed face down and she wouldn't move.

Bella went and sat on the edge of the swinging bed. She patted her back. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm not going." Her words were mumbled due to the fact that she was talking into the pillows.

Bella chuckled and began to play with her hair.

"Mom, I can't even pick out an outfit, how am I supposed to make it through a whole date. I feel like I'm going to puke and dad is going to put him through the Spanish Inquisition before we even leave the house."

"I talked to your father and he will do no such thing. He promised me that he would go easy on him tonight and save the inquisition for date number two."

"Mom!" Elli looked frustrated and scared at the same time.

"I was kidding El. I can deal with your father trust me. So stop worrying about him."

Alice cut into the conversation. "So Elli, tell me about this boy and why didn't I know about this date sooner? I could have prevented your little emotional break down from earlier had you solicited my advice before now."

"Sorry Aunt Alice, I haven't really wanted to think about it. Camden is super nice and caring and easy to talk to. I just don't want to mess it all up in one evening."

"Is he a looker?" Rose asked. They all turned to look at her with a questioning glance. "What? I'm curious. My niece is interested in a boy. Don't I at least have the right to ask what he looks like?"

"He's dreamy." Elli fell back on her bed; she had begun to walk around as she spoke to the women. "The way his dirty blonde hair always looks slightly tousled and windblown, his eyes are like a pot of gold and his smile," Elli literally shut her eyes and sighed at the thought, "it melts you on the inside. It's like one look and I am a goner, I no longer have thoughts in my head. Trust me that makes it really hard to focus in lab."

They all laughed. "Well get up and you start to blow-dry your hair. Rose can put some soft curls in it that will make you look like you want to look special but also have a good time. In the mean time your mother and I are going to assemble an outfit. Don't get me wrong you will have the final say, but I want something gorgeous and your mom can help me determine whether or not it will send your father into a premature heart attack."

With that they all began to do their prospective tasks and eventually Elli was standing in front of the floor length mirror in her room.

Alice had picked out a pair of tight fitting jeans, not enough to be skin tight but the showed a figure for sure. Then she had a purple blouse that was semi formal it hung loose in some places but also clung to her curves in all the right ones. Her hair was indeed slightly curled and her makeup was lightly dusting her features making her natural beauty only more profound. For shoes she had on a pair of black ankle boots with a slight heel giving her legs a longer look as well as keeping her feet from freezing in the fall air.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much, I can't believe it. I actually feel hot!" Elli smiled brightly and the three women with her smiled bigger.

"Well shall we go downstairs and give the men a look at this gorgeous young woman, before her chariot arrives and prince charming sweeps her off her feet?" Alice asked.

The girls had done more talking, and the more info giving on Camden the sweeter he appeared and he sounded perfect for Elli.

"Wait one moment." Bella claimed. She moved forward and gave Elli a hug. "You look wonderful El, and so grown up. I just can't believe time is going so fast and you're all grown up. I want you to go out tonight and enjoy yourself. Have no regrets. Oh and if your father asks, tell him I gave you a nice long lecture on the consequences of sex before marriage okay?"

They all laughed and began the journey down the stairs. Bella went ahead and grabbed everyone from the living room to watch her grand entrance. Edward squeezed Bella's hand tightly and she just smiled at her obviously nervous husband.

As Elli began her descent, nods and sounds of approval filled the air including a nice whistle from her uncle Emmett which caused a slight color to appear in her cheeks. However she was only looking for the reaction of Edward.

Elli stepped in front of him and gestured to herself. "Well what do you think daddy?"

Silence filled the room before he pulled her into a big hug squeezing her with tears in his own eyes. She returned the hug and he whispered in her ear although everyone could hear.

"You look beautiful baby girl."


	12. Dating Flaws

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the living room across from both Jasper and Emmett. They were scattered in the chairs and couches around the room. The women were all in the kitchen awaiting the arrival of Elli's "date". I shuddered just at the thought. Sure she was old enough technically speaking but I was more than certain that she wasn't old enough fatherly speaking.

"Hey man, so have you heard anything about this kid? Do we need to air out our protective uncle sneakers?" Emmett asked me.

I blew out a long sigh, "No I know minimal. His name is Camden, Elli met him in biology and he plays on the football team with Aiden. He's starting quarterback."

Emmett whistled lowly, "so cheerleader meets quarterback huh?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Don't remind me. My imagination is enough without the clichés thrown into it as well."

"Well Aiden must know more about him. What has he said?" Jasper stated, always the calm one.

"Aiden has told me nothing. Bella tells me to quit interrogating people when I bring it up in front of her, and the one time I managed to get him alone he said he wants to stay out of it." I shrugged and stretched out my legs as I rubbed my hands down my jeans.

Emmett interjected, "Well I'm going to say it doesn't look good that Aiden didn't stand up for him right away, but he is the freshman on Varsity, that's not a great spot to be to really get to know the upperclassmen either."

"As much as I agree with Emmett, I think you should meet him before making snap judgments." Jasper continued.

I looked at Jasper menacingly. "You don't have a daughter and therefore don't know anything."

He laughed out right and conceded. "You're right. I don't have a daughter. I just want to remind you of how you felt at sixteen and had to meet your girlfriend's parents."

"Don't say girlfriend. It's only the first date." I snapped quickly and he just laughed at me again. I actually took the time to think about what he said and I groaned. "Seriously Jazz, you had to remind me of all the crude thoughts that a sixteen year old boy has when referring to a girl that they like?"

"I told you to do nothing of the sort. That was all your own imagination."

I just shook my head trying to get the images of a bad boy trying to defile my precious baby out of my head. I glanced at the watch on my wrist.

"And the boy is late." A smile crept onto my face. "One more point gone from my good graces."

Emmett scoffed. "Don't be too excited. You still have to deal with elli when he doesn't show up and her heart is broken."

I rubbed my face and pinched my nose "Please God no."

Jasper smirked. "Speaking of dates, are we ever going to get those date nights we've been talking about. Our kids are old enough to be the babysitter's if they don't kill each other first."

I smiled at the thought of getting away with Bella for a while.

"Date nights? Me and Rose need a get away." Emmett interjected.

I nearly choked on my laughter. "You need a get away? I'm the one with nine children. I haven't had uninterrupted alone time with my wife in a while." I thought about it and realized it had been at least two weeks since we'd been able to spend time alone together.

"We all know what happens when you and my sister have alone time. I love being an uncle but I don't think you will stay sane if you up it to ten."

I laughed, "Emmett, that's not going to happen anymore. I can assure you of that."

"Practice what you preach Eddie boy," he raised his voice to sound like an old woman, "the only sure form of birth control is abstinence."

"Dude, that spiel only apples until you took vows. It's voided as of now." I laughed as they were able to take my mind off of things until the doorbell rang.

It was the most ominous sound I've heard in a long time. I took the opportunity to quickly make my way to the door as I straightened out my clothes trying to appear as intimidating as possible. Elli was probably making her way from the kitchen, but I grabbed the door as fast as I could giving the boy a hard glare.

"Hello Camden." My voice was cold and even.

**Elli's POV**

I was seated at a chair at the island in the kitchen along with my mom and aunts. They were jabbering on and on about my mom's candle party on Saturday, one week from today. I wasn't even really listening to them. The butterflies in my stomach were too strong.

Sure I'm ready to go, but I'm not so sure I am mentally prepared for this. What did he expect? Were we supposed to kiss tonight? Was I supposed to pay for my half of what we did? I brought my wallet just in case. I wasn't up to date on these procedures. This was my first date. God I'm so stupid. I had too many questions and not enough answers to be prepared for this.

I glanced at the clock. He still had two minutes before he was technically late. The knot in my stomach tightened. _Please don't let this be a mean game and all a scam. That is totally not what I need to deal with at school. _

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out. Camden was flashing on the Caller ID so I quickly pulled it open making my aunts and mom stop talking immediately and listen to the best of their abilities.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hey Elli it's Camden."

"Oh hey." _Please don't let this be you telling me that you can't make it._

"Look I'm really sorry about being late; I missed the turn into the woods so I had to turn around. I just got back on track. I should be there soon."

"Oh that's fine." Relief washed through me. If you didn't know that turn it was easy to miss.

"I swear I'm really sorry. It wasn't intentional. I should be there in a few minutes." I smiled because he seemed genuinely apologetic.

"No problem. You wouldn't be the first it has happened to. I'll just see you later." I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. I turned around to very concerned looks from the three around me.

"What's going on El? Was that him?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah he missed the turn into the woods and had to turn around. He just called to let me know, and he's back in the woods now so he should be here shortly."

"Oh well that was sweet of him," my mom said, "I told your father that we needed to get a sign out there to warn about the turn off. No one finds it on the first try."

I heard the doorbell go off and my stomach dropped. "Mom I can't do this." I looked at her in fright.

She patted my back and began leading me out towards the door. "Sure you can honey. Now move before your father gets to him."

I walked out and saw my dad facing Camden in he doorway. "It's nice to meet you Sir." Camden replied to what my father had obviously said. Camden had reached out a hand and my dad just gave it an unimpressed look so I began to move forward.

"Hi Camden, I'm glad you go the house." I smiled as I pulled out my peacoat and mittens.

"Edward, let the boy in. There's no need to make him freeze outside."

Dad just grunted before moving out of the way. Camden came in and helped me finish getting my coat on.

"Elli, you look beautiful." I felt my cheeks flush at Camden's comment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad fake gag leaving my mom to elbow him in the gut all the while plastering a bright smile on her face as we turned back around to face them.

"Camden, this is my mom and as you've met, my dad." I gestured to them. My mom stuck out her hand politely. They shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella please Honey."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his hand and pulled on the door behind me. "Well we have to go now. Bye everyone!" I waved backwards at all the extended family huddled in the living room behind the foyer.

Camden was being pulled out behind me but he waved politely at everyone. "It was ice to meet you all. And Elli informed me her curfew was eleven I will respect that Mr. Cullen." With that I shut the door and continued down the steps.

Camden quickly came up and opened the door to his car allowing me in before moving to his side and getting in the drivers seat.

He got in and started the car. I took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry about that. My dad can be really overprotective and intimidating. And I'm sure it didn't help that my entire family was sitting in the background. I tried to get them to go but once they are onto something there is no stopping them.

I stopped when he grabbed my hand over the center console. "No worries. Stop stressing Elli.. We all have family. We aren't to blame for them. God knows mine aren't perfect. But this night isn't about them. It's about us. So, on that note, what do you want to do? I'm up for whatever you are."

I was slightly taken off guard. "You mean you don't have anything planned?"

He took a deep breath and looked over at me. "Truth?"

I nodded and smiled.

"You see, I'm actually kind of nervous about tonight. I've been trying to come up with something unique and fun to do because I really, really like you and I want to impress you. But, I just can't do it. I thought a movie? No because that's a total cliché and maybe she'll think that I don't want to take the time to talk to her and get to know her. So, dinner at a nice restaurant? No that's also a cliché and what if it is awkward. We are only on the first date. I want her to enjoy herself and not look like I'm trying too hard. So ther I was going through multiple possibilities and can't come up with anything. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you but I figured maybe that way we would both be more comfortable in this situation."

I laughed because I couldn't help it and his rant was totally adorable. "It's ok. How about we just head for mini gulf or something? We can get some food, but also have an activity that will make as a breaker if anything gets awkward."

He smiled ad began to pull out of the driveway. "Sounds perfect."

**Mason's POV**

I was sprawled out across my bean bag chair and Tyler was on my bed tossing a football in the air and catching it. He stopped and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Seriously man, this house is insane. I can't believe your parents built this thing, it's like a mansion."

I laughed and put my hands up so he tossed the ball to me. "Well we need the space. And my dad practically threw down the cash as soon as my mom thought it would be nice to expand a little."

"A little? Are you kidding me? I'm sorry but do you not see that this place is like a million square feet?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't pick it out."

"I would kill for this kind of space."

"But I'm now on the same floor as all of my siblings, it makes it really hard to even step with out someone knowing exactly where."

He looked pensive. "Well yeah that would suck, but honestly, your parents are up stairs they still wouldn't know everything."

"I guess. It's a good thing my family likes Paige. She gets in the house much easier than everyone else."

"Oooo, sneaking your girl into your room Mase?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that and you know it. I was just saying because Elli had her date pick her up here tonight and lets just say it was a sight to see."

He paused momentarily and I rolled my eyes internally at his reaction to Elli dating. It was worse than my own, and I'm her actual brother.

"Who is she going out with?"

"Camden." I replied.

"Camden as in football captain Camden?"

I nodded. "That very one."

"What the hell Mase! That douche? He's a total player, not the kind of guy she should be out with."

"Sound like you care Tyler."

He immediately laid back down returning to suave Tyler in a moment.

"I don't. It's just that she's like a sister and just because we don't get along doesn't mean that I want her to be used by some asshole."

"Well we don't really know him Ty. And we can't judge based on what peole say at school. We at least owe that to Elli."

He looked at me. "You do, I don't." He seemed pleased with his comeback.

"Anyways, my dad, Emmett and Jasper are goig to start a poker tournament at eleven tonight. Just in time for Carson to make it back from college and Elli to be walking in the door from her date. Coincidence? I'm sure not. You in?"

"What's the entry fee?"

"Five bucks."

"Totally in! I love your family. Mine never does anything cool like that just because they can. No when my family gets together it turns into some kind of crazy political debate or complete talk about their jobs. Blah it's boring. I normally use the excuse of homework just to get away from it. Of course then I go to sleep not actually do it."

"You don't have to lie to me Tyler. I've known you since we were in diapers. You're smart. I know you do your homework. But anyways, My mom already says that you might as well live here."

I heard my phone go off on my dresser, it was Paige's ring tone.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'm going to run and get something to drink. You might want to get that, your ball and chain is beckoning."

I threw the football we had been throwing around at him so it hit him as he left. I picked up the phone to answer.

"Hey Paige." I laid back down on the bed where Tyler had vacated.

"Hey Mase, I just needed to talk to you." I smiled because her voice always had this effect on me.

"Yeah? What about?"

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to hear your voice. I got back from a cousin thing I had earlier. Cara is getting married so I had to be in attendance at her bachelorette party until they decided to go bar hoping of course. I don't even know why I had to go in the first place. We all know what happens at them."

I chuckled. "Yeah we do and you're a minor so it seems ridiculous that they would want you there in the first place. It was obvious you'd just have to go home."

"I know! Ugh its frustrating. I mean I love my family but really common sense people! Anyways now that I'm done venting. I was just at home alone so I figured I'd talk to you."

"Well you know you can call me anytime. I'm all yours. But why are you alone? I thought your parents would be home. At least by now its 10:30."

"Me too. I knew they were going to a movie, but I thought that they'd be back by now. Oh well. It's not that big of a deal. What are you up to?"

"Ty is staying over. Actually we are going to start a poker game in a second. My whole family is over."

"Well I won't keep you then. You boys have fun. I will talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too bye." It still made my heart flutter when she said those words. We hadn't been saying them long; a month and a half to be exact. We both felt they weren't to be thrown around lightly and to be honest, I felt them when I said them to her. Knowing that she felt the same made my heart flutter even more at the thought. She was perfect for me in every way. I just hoped that I was good enough for her.

I hung up and moved out of my room and down the stairs. Tyler met me along the way.

"Paige good?"

"Yep everything is fine. We nee tot set up the table downstairs. It's almost game time."

Tyler and I grabbed the poker table and set it up in the living room by the door. The game quickly commenced as the males of my family joined into the little poker hall and money was counted and thrown into the pot.

**Elli's POV**

"I had a really great time tonight Camden." I stated honestly.

"So did I Elli." He was holding my hand as he walked me to the door. The night had been perfect. It wasn't awkward at all and I genuinely couldn't wait until our next date. We stopped at the closed door.

"I'm hoping you will want to go out again, and maybe that you might consider me your boyfriend now?"

I smiled even wider at his confession. "I'd love that on both accounts."

We stood in silence and we continued to get closer and closer to each other.

"I really want to kiss you Elli." He whispered as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered again. "But, I'm not going to." He continued. "I want to make this right and not rushed. I don't want you to think that's all I'm after."

I smiled at his words, but brought my hands up behind his head. I don't know where all of this sudden confidence was coming from.

"I know that's not all that you're after." I whispered in response, before I gently pulled him closer until our lips touched. It was short and sweet. When we p ulled away I felt the pressure missing on my lips.

"Good night Elli," he stated as he walked back to his car.

I quickly opened the door and shut it leaning against the back side with my eyes closed and a wide smile on my face. This had to be the best feeling in the world. He was a great guy. He was kind and polite and chivalrous. What more could a girl ask for.

I squealed involuntarily. "I can't believe I just got my first kiss." I stated out loud to myself because somehow that made it feel more real. I did a little happy dance and opened my eyes.

The smile that had been on my face was immediately wiped off. I found myself looking at a poker table surrounded by men. All family and at least partly overprotective. Mason, Tyler, Aiden, Ethan, Carson, Carter, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and last but not least, Dad.


	13. Poker Faces

Elli's POV

My heartbeat accelerated as I realized what I just confessed to my

audience. Dad's face didn't look happy. I smiled meekly at the gathering

in front of me.

"Did you enjoy yourself Elizabeth?" dad was definitely not happy if he

was pulling out my full name.

I moved around the table till I was next to the kitchen door which was

where my dad happened to be sitting.

"I did. Hi Daddy." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I'll admit that I

was trying to suck up. Maybe soften the blow. "Is mom around?"

He glanced at his hand of cards and placed a bet before answering me.

"Your aunts and mother are in the kitchen doing something."

I smiled at the whole table. Uncle Emmett looked a little put out but no

one else seemed too upset. "Well I will see you guys later. Good luck!"

I quickly pushed through the swinging door and once again shut my eyes

and took a deep breath. I heard giggling before I opened my eyes.

My mom, Alice, and Rose had candle supplies scattered across the

island.

"Was that deep sigh due to the date going badly or the male brigade I'm

sure you just encountered?" Alice asked.

"The brigade, definitely the brigade." I looked at her with wide eyes.

Rosalie laughed and patted a seat on the island by her. "I take it you

enjoyed yourself."

As she used the same words that dad did only moments ago I groaned as I

took the spot she had motioned to.

"I totally just made my night horrible. I will be lucky if dad ever lets

me out of the house again, much less with Camden."

"What happened El?" Mom was obviously confused.

I ducked my head not really wanting to relay that story.

"Oh come on El it couldn't have been that bad." Alice stated trying to

coax it out of me.

"Well I kind of came in the door after he dropped me and admitted out

loud that I had just gotten my first kiss." My voice dropped quieter as

I continued.

It only took a moment before they all were hugging me and had huge smiles

on their faces.

"Oh baby, he kissed you?" my mom obviously wasn't upset about it.

My cheeks heated up and I smiled just thinking about it. "Well I think I

technically kissed him."

They all squealed even more. "Oh tell us all about it I want to know."

Rose said leaning over the counter onto her elbows and wiggling her

eyebrows.

"Well we were on the step, we had just gotten back and he was walking me

to the door. I don't exactly know how it happened but we just seemed to

be drifting closer. He stopped when we were face to face and moved a

piece of hair behind my ear. Then he whispered that he wanted to kiss

me, but he wasn't going to because he didn't want to rush anything, and

he didn't want to ruin it. But in that moment I just couldn't let him

leave like that. I don't know why but I couldn't so I pulled him closer

and kissed him."

They squealed for the third or fourth time since I had arrived home.

"Oh that's so cute!" Alice chirped at me. I blushed even more.

"Well that was the good part. Then I came inside and did a happy dance

and out loud announced the fact that I'd had my first kiss. You can

imagine my embarrassment when I turned around and found them all sitting

at the table playing poker." I threw my hands up in frustration.

My mother laughed before quickly covering her mouth with her hand and

composing herself. I glared at her.

"Oh baby. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. They all knew you were going on a

date." She smoothed out my hair as she spoke to me.

"Dad called me Elizabeth." I huffed. No one spoke at all for a moment.

My mom gave me a quick hug. "El he's just being your father. He's not

mad at you he just doesn't like the idea that you're growing up. Don't

let it ruin your night. It sounds like you had a great time."

"I did." I was brought back to all of the things that had happened on

our date. "I can't believe I clubbed him in the head and he asked me to

be his girlfriend." I mumbled to myself.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up number one you clubbed him in the head? What

does that mean?" Rose asked me.

"Well we were mini golfing and I'm not really coordinated so I kind of

hit him in the head on accident."

"You always were my child." My mom replied as she placed a mug of hot

chocolate in front of me.

"Ok that makes sense now, but on to part number two. He asked you to be

his girlfriend?" Rose interrupted.

I just nodded and smiled looking into my mug as I swirled it with a

spoon. "He's so sweet. I still can't believe it to be honest with you."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time baby. You deserve it after all that

you do around here."

I took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Now drink up, I need your advice on some candle stuff."

Edward's POV

"All in!" Carter declared from the opposite side of the table, breaking

the tension. He always was a peace keeper. Elli had just walked into the

kitchen.

At Carter's declaration the whole table groaned. One after another they

folded. I had already been out of this hand. I didn't know whether to be

proud that I had taught my twelve year old son well enough to sweep at

poker, or be angry because I was losing money to my twelve year old

son.

Carter pulled in his pot with a snide gleam in his eye.

"You're just a boy, you shouldn't even be playing poker." Emmett spoke

out.

"You're just mad because I'm cleaning house." He still seemed on a high.

I laughed because he was now talking smack. It seemed like he had grown

up in the blink of an eye.

"I don't believe that you even paid the entry fee." Aiden said lightly

smacking the back of Carter's head.

"Yes I did, ask dad."

They all looked at me and I shrugged nodding. "Sorry boys but Carter's

joined the big leagues now."

I heard Aiden scoff and I laughed. It was Carter's deal so he began to

deal out the cards for the next hand.

"How are you holding up now 'daddy,'" Emmett said riling my insides up

again.

"Lets just say that boy better beware, because if I find out he's

anything less than a perfect gentleman he won't be around for long."

"Dad could you at least wait until football season is over, I wish I

didn't have to say it but our team kind of needs him." Aiden said

nonchalantly.

Everyone at the table began laughing and stopped abruptly when we heard

squealing coming from the kitchen.

"I think it's safe to say that the wives now know about that kiss."

Jasper said as he pushed another pile of chips into the center as he

glanced at his cards again.

"Yeah well I really wish that I didn't know about that kiss. I don't

think I'm going to get any sleep for weeks." I admitted.

"I remember the feeling with Alexa. I'm still that way, she just thinks

it's better because she's not under my roof any longer. I still worry."

Emmett leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his beer.

"That isn't helping me feel better Emmett." I spat at him.

"Sorry but I'm telling you the truth." He shrugged at me.

I glanced at my cards and realized that I had a good hand a possible

winner. I looked up and noticed Kammi slowly making her way down the

stairs.

Her hair was fuzzy from sleep and sticking out in all directions. She

was rubbing her eyes with one hand and dragging her baby blanket behind

her with the other one. Her little princess pajamas were in slight

disarray. I placed my hand of cards face down on the table before

turning towards her.

"What's up baby doll?" I called to her as she walked across the room.

Everyone noticed her as I called out to her.

She still didn't seem fully coherent as she walked up to me and I pulled

her into my lap. "Daddy can I get water?"

I kissed her head placing her back on her feet on the ground. "Mommy's

in the kitchen baby. Go ask her to grab you some."

She quickly took off towards the door behind me. That's when I noticed

Cooper trying to sneak down the stairs as well.

"Coop I can see you buddy." He looked up at me and smiled meekly before

running to me and climbing into my lap.

"I wokedid up daddy and I couldn't fall back asweep." He smiled at me.

Aiden, Tyler and Mason all choked on laughter.

"Really Coop? Did you even go to sleep at all?" Mason asked him kindly.

Cooper frowned at his older brothers. "Well I triedid. Mommy told me to

shut my eyes and I did but I couldn't fall asweep. I sawed Kammi get up

and come down stairs so I followed too."

I kissed his head as well and situated him in my lap so he was

comfortable but I could still see my cards over his head.

"Ok well you can sit and play with dad for a little bit before you head

back for bed." I pushed a few more chips into the center and watched as

Carter turned the cards over revealing that I won that hand.

I watched as Bella came through the kitchen door behind me carrying

Kammi who was back to being fast asleep on her shoulder. She glanced at

Cooper sitting in my lap and raised her eyebrows. I smiled at her and

she continued around the table and up the stairs.

I rapped on his shoulder. "Bud mom's going to come and take you back to

bed in a minute."

He shook his head emphatically as if that would make a difference. I

just chuckled and continued with the game. I watched Carter sweep

another round and rolled my eyes. It was pretty clear that the boy was

going to take the jackpot home with him. I'd better watch out for him

when he turned eighteen and became legal.

Bella came back down the stairs and looked at the table. She came up

behind Carter placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Seems like the rookie is about to take you guys out." She smiled with

pride.

"Don't jinx me Mom." He responded quickly. Everyone laughed.

She looked over at me and Cooper. "Alright little man, time for

bed...again. This time I'm for real. No more getting up for excuses."

She came over towards us.

Cooper stuck out his bottom lip and whined, "but momma. I don't want to

sleep."

She picked him in her arms, "I know buddy, but its way past your bedtime

so its time for sleep whether you want it or not." She started towards

the stairs.

I saw the water works coming before they actually did. "But I wanna stay

wif daddy. Dey get to stay up wate and pway. Iss not fair!"

She cradled him to her chest and continued up the stairs rubbing his

back. "I know honey, but Mason Tyler Aiden and Carter are older baby. I

promise tomorrow morning they will all play something with you ok?"

She looked over at the four of them and they looked at her wide eyed but

agreed quickly realizing that they wouldn't get away with saying no.

We could all hear his crying all the way up the stairs until they turned

off into his bedroom. I just prayed to God that he didn't wake up any of

the other little ones.

The final hand of the night eventually was thrown down and Carter did

walk away the winner with almost 50 dollars more into his pocket.

I cleaned up as everyone cleared out going to bed. I finished putting

everything away before climbing the stairs into Bella and I's bedroom.

The light was still on when I entered and I shut the door behind me.

She looked up at me over the top of her book.

"So Carter cleaned you all out."

I began changing into my boxers and a t-shirt for bed. "Yes he did."

"Well I'm glad you decided to let him join you. He normally sits in his

room feeling left out when you all start to play."

I climbed in next to her. "I didn't know about that." I was honestly a

little shocked. "He could have sat with us even if he wasn't old enough

to play."

"Where do you think he learned to play so well." She laughed at herself.

"He would sit at the top of the stairs in our old house and watch from

above. He figured out how to read everybody's lying face because he

could see your cards."

Now I knew why he won. "That sly little shit. No wonder he cleared us

out."

Bella laughed and snuggled into my body as we got comfortable on the

bed. "I probably just gave away the best strategy to ever take place in

our household."

"Well he deserves not to be trusted. If that's how he wants to play it,

that's how we can play it."

We sat in silence for a little while just soaking in our embrace.

"So you called her Elizabeth?"

"I was taken off guard. I'm not mad I just wasn't expecting it to go

quite that fast. Besides the fact that I don't think I ever want to hear

about how she is kissing someone." I shuddered at the thought.

Bella laughed again and pulled up to look at me. "Oh Edward, its

innocent. I got the feedback, they barely even touched lips."

"Yeah but barely touching lips leads to locking lips, which leads to

touching other things which leads me down a road I don't even want to

process."

She laughed again before kissing me softly.

"I know it scares you honey, but she's a good girl. You don't need to

worry so much."

"Even though you tell me not to worry, and I know I shouldn't worry

doesn't mean I can actually stop it from happening."

She looked down at me lovingly. "I know you can't, and that's another

reason why I love you."

"Oh really and would you like to share any other reasons?"

She began tracing patterns on my chest which was highly distracting. She

began to move it downwards and I stopped it by grabbing her hand.

"Baby you're getting dangerous, we have plenty of guests in the house to

be doing things like that."

She giggled which did not help my restraint.

"What if I want to be dangerous?"

I rolled over so I was on top of her. I leaned down and kissed her

quickly. "That's what scares me."


	14. Locker Room Secrets

The warning bell for the final class of the day rang warning the students that there was 3 minutes until class starts. Elli leaned into her locker and pulled out her calculus book.

"Here let me grab that for you." Camden said pulling it out of her hand and taking her backpack from her. "Now I have an excuse to walk you to class." He smiled brilliantly looking her right in the eyes.

"Well thanks Camden," Elli replied with a smile of her own. "But your class is on the opposite side of the school and you will be late for sure if you walk me all the way to calc."

"Does it matter if I say that id gladly take a tardy for you?"

"Well I'll give you brownie points, but I'm still going to take my book bag back."

He leaned up against the locker next to hers and crossed his arms over his chest looking down at her once she took her backpack from him.

"And what do I get with these so called brownie points."

She got closer to him and tipped her head up. "Hmmm... maybe ill have to think about that, but in the mean time would a kiss suffice?"

They leaned even closer to each other, "I think a kiss would be perfect."

"Better make it quick Mr. James, we don't want to get caught with PDA."

"I never rush thing with my girl Ms. Cullen."

Camden finally leaned down enough for their lips to brush each other and slowly he enhanced the pressure of his mouth on hers.

BANG! Tyler hit the metal locker right above their heads and they split apart quickly. Elli immediately turned into her locker to hide her blush and Camden just stared him down he didn't move from his post.

"Dude, I could care less if you mack on your girlfriend in the hallway, even though its totally disrespectful, if I had a girl I would treat her right."

"Tyler lay off, I was the one who kissed him just so you know and its none of your business anyways." Elli turned to look at him with a glare as she spoke.

"Your boy is still in front of my locker." Tyler gestured to Camden who had a mean gleam in his eyes.

Camden slowly moved away but instead of getting out of the way he moved into Tyler's face. It would seem to be intimidating but Tyler didn't flinch or move at all. "You think you're tough shit don't you Cohen?"

"I wouldn't say that, I just know that I'm better than the likes of you James."

"Guys stop," Elli attempted to get in the middle but Camden quickly put his arm in front of her to keep her out of it. "Guys stop!"

"Ty, back off man" Mason grabbed Tyler quickly by the back of his shirt and pulled him off. Then he turned to Camden. "Get out of here Camden. This is his locker and we only have 2 minutes till class." He sounded cool but he wasn't all that collected.

"Its also her locker Mason, and I have every right to be at her locker."

"Not when we both know you have to get to tech class on the other side of school, now go!" he pushed him slightly out of the way. "Oh and one more thing, don't make out with my sister in the middle of the hallway or I will kick you to Timbuktu got it?"

It was obvious that he wasn't going to fight with Mason, being Elli's brother. however, not wanting him to get the last word Camden pulled Elli close, pecked her lips and squeezed her into a quick hug. He whispered quietly yet loud enough for them all to hear "I'll call you after school and before the game tonight." She just nodded in confirmation and eyeing both Mason and Tyler he walked down the hall toward the tech classes.

Once he was out of earshot Tyler looked at Elli still standing in her locker "great guy you found yourself Elli." He scoffed as he pulled out his books placing them in his bag.

She slammed her locker door shut and turned on the both of them. "You," she pointed at tyler "are an ass. And you!" she turned her entire body towards Mason. "You have no right! Im just as old as you are. He is a nice guy and has done nothing to you so stay out of it. You are not dad and get absolutely no say in my personal life."

She started to storm off towards her classroom but turned back before she got too far. "I haven't said anything about you and Paige and she's my best friend. If I can deal so can you. And Paige is going to drive me home and to the game tonight so don't wait after school." With that she turned back around and walked into Calculus.

"God Tyler! What were you thinking? She is going to be pissed at me and now she's going to spill to Paige so she's going to be mad at me too. Couldn't you have just let it go?"

They both had loaded up their bags and started walking. They had gym next hour together. "Mason, he's a creep! We both know that he isn't innocent or a good guy. He goes out with girls just to get in their pants and we both know it. He had her pinned up against the locker and you just wanted me to let it go?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't like the guy either but she has to make her own decisions. I'm her brother. I'll keep an eye out but she needs me to trust her right now. You on the other hand get a hot head because you like her." He smirked.

"I do not Mase! We can't stand each other I just don't think any girl should be subjected to his games."

"He's not really that bad and you know it."

"Yes he is."

"Just admit you like her. I've already accepted it because I've known it forever, the only one that has yet to discover it is you."

"Whatever man, you're delusional. She's your sister and not at all my type."

Mason slapped him on the back, "keep telling yourself that." And they went into the locker room.

-

Elli through her backpack into the back seat of Paige's car and sat in the front. Paige quickly got in beside her. "So tell me why you urgently needed a ride home? I thought Mason had a car here today?"

"He does we just got into a tiff so I didn't want to go home with him and Tyler will be there too I'm sure."

Paige just laughed, "I still don't know why you have such a problem with him, he really is a nice guy." Elli scowled and Paige laughed even harder. "I'm still sticking with my theory even if you deny it top the hilt."

"I do not like him Paige how many times do I have to say it?"

"Oh a few more. I'm thinking probably until you either kiss him, date him, or find out for yourself that you have feelings for him."

"I'm dating Camden, you know this."

"Oh and he is a hotness monster, but I dated a few wrong ones before I found the right one."

Elli groaned and leaned her head on the seat behind her closing her eyes.

"Fine I'll drop it for now, why don't you tell me what happened earlier"

"Well Camden had come to my locker before fifth and I told him that because he's on the other side of school he couldn't walk me, so I gave him a kiss and that's when Ty came in started throwing around 'I'm better than yous' and 'I'd treat a girl right' so they got in each others faces. I tried to stop it but then Mason pulled Ty off..."

"That's my man!' Elli glared at Paige so she conceded, "sorry I won't interrupt."

"Anyways... mason basically pissed all over me marking me as SISTER and told him to keep his hands off me I the hallways."

"He was only being protective, he doesn't like to witness you kissing anyone that's all."

"I know, but he doesn't own me in any way. I'm my own person and he can't tell me what to do."

"You're right. It was kind of a bad move to say that and he doesn't need to be protective you're a big girl and can handle yourself."

"Thank you!"

"No problem, now on to tonight. What's going on?"

"Well I was thinking you could just hang at my house and we can get ready for the game and then head over together."

"Sounds good and I have all my cheer stuff in my trunk so we should be good."

Cool.

-

Aiden sat in the locker room after school. The football team was told to stay after for some pre-game prep. He pulled out is phone and dialed his mom quickly.

"Hey Aid what's going on?"

"Not much, coach just told us to stay so I wanted to let you know I won't be home before the game."

"That's fine, thanks for letting me know."

"Yep well I will see you later."

"Sounds good. Good luck honey, I know you will have a great game. The whole family is going to come watch."

"Oh great mom that makes me feel so much better."

"You will do great I know it."

"Yeah yeah ill talk to you later."

"I love you Aiden."

"You too mom. Bye."

There was no way he was going to be caught saying those words in the locker room if he wanted to be made fun of sure but no that was not cool.

He sat down on the bench and waited for the coach to come in. Instead he got Camden James, football quarter back and worse Elli's boyfriend along with his posse of wannabees. He did not like the guy at all. He talked smack about girls, and the last thing he wanted was to hear things like that about his sister. It was wrong on so any levels. Even though he knew the truth about the guy he couldn't say anything. Not only would it crush Elli because se actually likes him, but she would be pissed at him. Elli was as bad as having mom mad at you. Oh and that reminded him. Mom would be mad that he made accusations about a guy he didn't really know. But he did know.

"Dude she's hot. And she's captain of the squad. Who wouldn't date her."

Aiden shut his locker loudly to alert them of is presence but they ignored it.

"Yeah but now you have Mason Cullen on your ass."

"It's her brother and so far he seems cool about it as long as I lay off of her in the middle of the hallway its not that bad."

"And Tyler Cohen what about him?"

"Whatever he's a douche. I could take him easily. Not to mention that Elli hates him. It's probably in my favor that he doesn't like me. It's going to push her right into my arms... and into my bed."

Aiden finally couldn't take anymore. He walked out from his aisle, being a sophomore, his locker wasn't right next to theirs, and stood at the end of his.

"You don't have to care about what Tyler says but you do have to care about me. Elli is my sister and not a piece of meat or a cheap date that you sling around like the football."

"What's that freshman sophomore? You have something to say?" Camden started to move closer to Aiden but Aiden didn't back down. He was just as tall as Camden and had about twice the muscle.

"I said that she's my sister. Before you fling around words maybe you should remember that. I can take you down in two seconds flat and you know it, I've done it, multiple times in practice. On the field we are teammates but that does not mean I have to like you." He pushed Camden back so he fell onto the bench.

"Just remind yourself that I am family. My words mean 5 times as much as yours and she will believe me a hell of a lot faster than she will believe you so you better watch your mouth. The only reason I'm not pummeling you right now for even thinking the things you're thinking is because I care about her and for some unknown reason to all of us she seems to care about you. So watch yourself, because one wrong move and you won't have the same face." Aiden stepped back. "Oh yeah and before you underestimate any opponents, Tyler has a black belt and could take you down like a fly so I'd watch your back."

As Aiden turned to walk to the weight room for the football meeting he was left with pure silence in the locker room. One final statement was heard before he left that made him smile.

"Dude you picked the wrong family to fuck with. There's like a whole fricking herd of Cullens."

_Damn right _Aiden thought.

-

Bella was in the kitchen wiping off the counters. Cooper came up and pulled on her pants leg, so she handed him the sippy cup of juice she ad poured minutes ago.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Do we get to see football tonight?"

"We sure do. Are you going to wear your sweatshirt to support your brother?" he just nodded. "Good then you better go get it from your room." Cooper quickly ran from the room and she soon felt arms around her waist.

"Hi baby." Edward whispered as he nuzzled right behind her ear.

"Unnhh." She moaned quietly. "You can't do that to me right now. We haven't been alone in like 3 weeks."

"I know and that's why I have two surprises for you."

"Oh really and what would they be?"

"I have tomorrow off, so tonight after the football game we have all night." He wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. C!" Tyler called as Mason and he walked through the kitchen to go up the stairs. They sprang apart quickly.

"Hey boys. Are you two going to the game tonight?" Bella asked.

"Well obviously mom, Paige is cheering its not like I can not go. Not to mention that it is football so there's that."

"K good. Drive safely those high school crowds get crazy."

He just rolled his eyes.

"Hey will you do your mom and me a favor?"

"Sure dad. What is it?"

"Make sure that all the younger kids are dressed in sweatshirts and ready to leave we have to go in about 20 minutes."

"Sure thing." With that they left the kitchen. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards the stairs too and into their bedroom.

"You better get dressed to Mr. Cullen. I don't think a suit is the best attire for a football game." Bella shut their bedroom door behind them and walked over to him and ran her hands up the front of his chest then began untying his tie before she threw it on the floor.

"You Mrs. Cullen need to get yourself ready as well, I know how cold you get at the football games." She frowned at him because he was ruining her plans.

"Fine I will but you owe me."

He chuckled and kissed the pout off of her mouth, "I look forward to it baby."

They both began to dress for the game. "So what is the second surprise you have for me? Is it sparkly? Can I wear it?"

He laughed at her. "No its better than jewelry."

"I like the sound of that."

"I won a trip to Hawaii for a week through work. There was a raffle for a couples retreat and we won baby."

Bella screamed and jumped into his arms kissing him deeply. When she pulled away she didn't let go. Edward was holding her waist and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. "So a whole week all to ourselves without kids on the most beautiful island in the US?"

"Exactly. Just us with no distractions."

"That is definitely better than jewelry."

"I thought it would be."

"When is it?"

"We leave in 2 and a half weeks."

"We have to tell the kids."

"We can tell them tomorrow. Tonight we have a game to go to and some alone time that I most definitely am not giving up."

Se just smiled and kissed him again.

-

"Does my hair look good?"

"It looks fine Elli, for the third time." Paige just laughed as she finished her makeup.

"I'm sorry it's just that its my first game with a boyfriend on the field. I want to look good."

"And you do so chill out."

"Hello ladies!" Mason said as he stuck his head in the doorway to Elli's room.

Paige smiled at him before moving closer and pecking his lips. He played with the fabric of her cheer out fit and smiled right at her. "Have I told you how much I love the way you look in this outfit?"

"Hmm maybe, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Just then, Tyler came around the door frame and a tiny shriek of excitement came from Kammi who was sitting on Elli's bed. She hopped down off the bed and ran to stand in front of Tyler. She had Elli and Paige do her hair in a ponytail just like theirs and curl it. Then they put an extra bow in her hair. They even put football marks underneath her eyes just like the cheerleaders had.

"Well hello there Ms. Kammi how are you today?" Tyler asked her.

She clasped her hands in front of her, rocked on her heels, tilted her head shyly and batted her eyelashes. "I'm very good, thank you. How are you Mr. Tyler?"

"Well I'm great. I see you have your hair all done and look at your make up! You look beautiful!" he gave her his charming smile and she smiled back.

"I'm going to look like a cheerleader."

He bent down at her level and whispered, "Do you want to know a secret?" she nodded emphatically and leaned her ear towards him. "You are the prettiest cheerleader I've ever seen."

"I heard that!" both Paige and Elli said together glaring at him.

He winked at Kammi straightening up again. She covered her mouth and giggled. "What can I say ladies, she's got my heart."

"Alright guys, Kam you need to put on your sweatshirt mom said so." Mason claimed showing her, her soccer league sweatshirt.

She rose her hand to her hair, "but my hair is gonna get mussed up."

"Don't worry about that Kam if it does I will fix it for you," Paige claimed.

Kammi took her sweatshirt from mason and turned to Tyler. "Will you help me Mr. Tyler?"

"Why of course I will Ms. Kammi." Tyler pulled it over her head and pulled it down.

"Is my hair okay?"

"It's perfect." He stated before picking her up.

"Where are mom and dad?" Elli asked looking over her make up one more time.

"Doing the dirty in their bedroom." Mason said.

"Gross! Mason I didn't want that visual!"

"Well I didn't want the one I had in the kitchen twenty minutes ago."

Elli shuddered. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, I heard something about a surprise and then they were pretty cozy when Tyler and I walked in. And then they followed us up the stairs went up to their room and I heard the door close and lock."

"That is so not right." They both stayed silent for a second before Elli turned to look at him, "you don't think?"

Mason's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Seriously?"

"What is going on?" Paige asked walking to mason and placing a hand on his chest. "I don't get it. Tyler and I aren't in on your twin telepathy."

He looked down at her. "Its just that last time they had a 'surprise' and got all 'close' was when we found out Cooper was going to come."

"Oh." Paige said, that was enough for all of them.

"But Elli dad got a vasectomy I don't think that's possible anymore."

"That's what we thought before cooper came."

"What man, your dad got snipped and your mom still had cooper?" he was trying not to laugh.

"It's a long story."

"But dude, I want to hear this!"

"Ill tell you some other time, besides we aren't even supposed to know. Lets just say Elli and I have good eaves dropping skills."

"Well I guess if its true mom and dad will tell us soon so might as well not freak about it now."

"You're right."

Then they heard a door open upstairs and footsteps coming down the hall.

"Kids let's head to the car the game is going to start."

They all walked by Mason and Elli looked like they were going to be sick and Paige looked embarrassed while Tyler tried not to laugh while carrying Kammi down the stairs.

Bella looked confused at her children. Cooper came running to her. "Momma your hair is all messy." He pointed at her head then continued to run down the stairs.

She felt her hair and it was sticking out in the back. She petted it down to get it to settle.

"Edward why didn't you tell me my hair looked like we just had sex?" she whispered.

"Baby we didn't just have sex so I didn't think about it. All we did was kiss that's not mortifying."

"We know that but I'm sure that's not what it looked like to our kids and their friends!"

"Calm down babe, we are married and adults even if we did its not a crime."

She huffed at her clueless husband and moved downstairs. "You say that because it wasn't you that faced them."

She smirked as he went ahead of her, the back of his hair, because she had been playing with it was standing out in all directions. Payback was a bitch.


	15. Kick Off

Bella's POV

"I need two adults and six students." We were all in line at the field

trying to get in. Edward was buying the tickets. We always got odd looks

when we came to the games. You would think that they would get used to

it as we show up every week.

Edward finally got the tickets and came up to me handing me mine and

Kammi and Cooper's.

"Here, we better get up into the stands it looks like this game is going

to be more full than most."

I took the tickets from him. "Yeah it seems like it." I scrambled to

find my phone in my purse as it began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells, Rose and I just got here. Where are you guys going to sit?"

"Oh hey Em, we will be in the same section as always. Want us to save

some seats?"

"Yeah sounds great. Grab a couple for Alice and Jasper too. Rose just

talked to the little pixie and they are running a bit late. She said

something about a meeting, but they were now coming."

I glanced at the scoreboard and saw there was still 20 minutes until

kickoff. "Ok sounds like a plan. I will see you in a minute."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and turned back towards Edward.

"Well shall we head in?" he was standing with his hands in his pockets.

God how did I get so lucky as to marry such an amazing man. Not to

mention that even after many years of marriage he was still as handsome

as ever, and makes my heart stop when he flashes a smile.

"Lets go." He nodded and picked Kammi up off the ground.

"Daddy are we going to watch the whole thing?" Kammi asked.

I laughed internally. Kammi asked every week if we'd watch the whole

game. After halftime when the dance team left the field and the

cheerleaders were officially only in front of the student body, she got

bored. She didn't actually enjoy football, jst all the other festivities

that took place.

"Yeah baby girl. We are going to watch the whole game." He stated

smiling at her and kissing her forehead while she pouted.

I turned to find Cooper and he was about 10 ft away following someone

that had brought a dog with them.

"Christopher Joseph Cullen!" I yelled as I quickly made my way towards

him. He froze on the spot turned around and smiled at me innocently. I

finally caught up to him and scooped him into my arms holding him

tight.

I kissed his head and pulled back so I could see his face. "Don't do

that to mom. What did dad and I say about wandering around. I told you

that if you wanted to be allowed to be put down you had to stay next to

me."

He just smiled cutely again. "I sorry momma. I just wanted to pet the

puppy."

I sighed and hugged him again. "I know buddy but you scared me." He

kissed my cheek. I don't know how he did it but with that one little

action all was forgiven. He was my little man and it didn't take much

for me to let him off the hook.

I glanced back and saw edward handing out cash to both Zoey and Carter.

I noticed a group of their friends were huddled around us. I came closer

to hear what was going on.

"Ok this is in case either of you want anything from concessions. Do you

both have your phones on you?" they both nodded at their father and took

the ten dollar bills Edward was offering.

I quickly stopped them before they ran off to go hang out with their

friends. "Hey you two.!" they turned to look at me. "I want an update at

half time got it? You will be calling me. Also at the end of the game

meet us in the bleachers. Do not try to run off somewhere."

"Yes mom." They both replied quickly before running to join their groups

of friends.

I finally looked to check on Nathan and Justin. They were our definite

fans. They had their hair spray painted with the team colors along with

face paint covering their faces. Flamboyant fan club was exactly who

the twins were. I grabbed Edward's hand still holding Cooper on my hip.

"Well its just the four of us." I smiled as we made our way to the

bleachers and found our normal spots. I made sure to grab enough bench

for a few more family members as well, and it wasn't long before Rose

and Emmett were filing in next to me.

"Hey Bella." Rose said sitting down next to me. "Hey Coop, are you ready

to watch some football?" his eyes immediately lit up and he nodded

emphatically.

"Auntie, I love football, and Aiden told me he's going to play today."

I chuckled and put him off my lap and in between Rose and I. "Yes

Cooper, Aiden is playing tonight just like he does every game."

"Oh" then he went back to watching what was happening on the field.

"So do you know what is going on with Alice?" I asked Rosalie.

She flipped her hair out of her face while pulling her gloves out of her

pockets putting them on. "I don't know, I tried to get her to tell me on

the phone but she didn't say anything. All I know is her and jasper had

a meeting downtown and then they were coming here. We can tag team her

and hopefully get some info tonight."

"Sounds good. She normally doesn't keep secrets well so I'm amazed that

we don't have any idea what is going on already."

"I know right? Its killing me. She seemed really anxious on the phone so

its got to be something important to her.

"Mommy?" Kammi was pulling on my sleeve.

I turned to look at her. "Yeah Kam?"

"I want something to eat. And some hot chocolate." She licked her lips

making me smile.

"Not now Kam. You know that we are going to eat after the game so you

don't need anything right now, not to mention that you just had a snack.

You're fine." I tried to be nice but she pulled this also every game. It

became clear as soon as she was born that she would try her best to get

what she wanted and bad for me her father was wrapped tightly around her

finger.

"But mommy, please! I'm hungry!" she wailed out loudly.

"Hey!" my voice was stern but not loud like hers was. "Kamryn Anne you

better quiet down right now." I put her so she was once again sitting on

the bench. "You know better than to behave like that. I said no and

that's it. Maybe later on you can get some hot chocolate but not if you

continue acting that way."

She frowned crossing her arms and pouted in her seat. She stuck her lip

out and didn't say anything. I just let it go, knowing that she would

have to get over it eventually. Edward noticed her pouting and tickled

her side but she pulled away from him angrily.

"What's the matter baby girl?" he asked her.

"Mommy's mean." She left it at that. Plain and simple. I chuckled and

turned back to Rose. Edward seemed to think it was better to let her get

out what she was feeling.

Just then Alice and Jasper approached from the bottom of the bleachers.

We both waved to gain their attention. Alice had a huge smile as she

came up finding a spot next to Rose, but Rose moved so she was in

between the two of us so we could get the scoop. Jasper went to sit on

the other side of us by the guys.

"So what is that smile for Ali?" Rose asked as she sat down.

"Ok I'll tell you, but first I want you to know that Jasper and I didn't

say anything because we wanted it to be official before we said

anything."

"Ok." We both said encouraging her to continue.

"Ok, so Jasper and I have been talking about how we have a bunch of time

and we feel like we could be giving so much more to the community than

we do. And then it spiraled into how Carson is grown and out of the

house and we kind of have an empty nest with a bunch of space and extra

rooms so we decided to do something about it."

"Oh my god are you pregnant?" Rose asked. I had to admit I was assuming

the same thing.

"God no!" Alice laughed. "Girls we all know I'm almost 40 and that ship

has way past sailed. I mean I never regretted that we didn't have more

kids after Carson because our family was perfect but now that he's out

of the house and I still only take a couple of the interior design jobs,

I have a lot of extra time on my hands. So Jasper and I decided to try

to become foster parents. We've been meeting with CPS and other

government people for some time now and today was the last step. They've

already cleared our backgrounds and yours sorry to say but your family

so they had to know if it would be stable. And they've checked out our

house and neighborhood, they've done interviews with us and mom and dad

for reference as well as old employees and employers and colleagues. But

today they called us in for an impromptu meeting and it turns out they

need us right away. The story is terrible and it's going to be hard, but

I know that they are going to need me. It was an 18 yr old single mom

who just got in an accident. She's in a coma right now and her two kids

need a place to stay. So we get them on Monday."

Oh my goodness. "Alice that's great! You'll make great foster parents.

Im so happy for you." I pulled her into a giant hug and she hugged me

back. Rose did the same after I did.

"I don't know whether to be excited or scared, a bit of both I guess."

"How old are they and how long are you keeping them?"

"The older one is 3 his name is Kyle and the younger one is almost a

year. Her name is Sophie. We don't know how long we will have them, but

only until their mom wakes up. According to CPS, even though she's a

very young mother she's done a great job. They are both very healthy and

seemingly happy. When she wakes up they have no qualms about them going

directly back to her. However she is in a coma so they don't know how

long that could last. The doctors did however induce it so there is only

a slim chance that she won't wake back up. However she has some bad

injuries, it could be a few weeks to a few months." She shrugged.

"Well in the mean time they are going to have a wonderful family. You

said Monday? Do you need any help getting things set up?"

"Yeah I'm going to have to buy a crib since we gave Carson's away a long

time ago. And we will need to baby proof and I have to buy supplies

and..."

I quickly cut her off before she got ahead of herself. "We have some

extra stuff from when Kammi was younger and I can guarantee we have a

crib lying around that isn't being used. How about tomorrow we go

through our shed and you can take what you want ad then we can all go

shopping for anything else."

Alice breathed in relief. "That sounds great. I'm really excited about

this but at the same time I don't know how I'm going to do this, it's

been so long since I've had a baby in the house I don't even know what

im going to do."

I put my arm on her. "Ali calm down. You've ben babysitting for my kids

in the meantime and I know that you know what your doing. Besides just

like if it was your own child you have all of us. You aren't alone you

have a great support system."

She sighed. "I know I do, I'm just really excited and I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong we promise. So are you guys all coming out to eat after the game? Even Elli, Mason and Aiden are meeting us there after they spend some time with their friends. We are going to Buffalo Wild Wings. We figured it was the easiest thing to go for at nearly 11 o'clock at night." I asked.

"Yeah Em and I were planning on it anyways." Rose answered. Alice just nodded showing that they would probably go with as well.

"_And now let's welcome your Coon Rapids CARDINALS!" _The announcer on the speaker phone announced as we all turned to look down field watching the group of football players break onto the field.

I easily picked out number 22, Aiden Cullen. He was my little boy but man was I proud of him. I clapped along with the crowd as I watched him calmly make his way to the sidelines along with his teammates. I could hear Emmett hooting from beside me and I tried not to laugh. It just wouldn't be our family if we weren't somehow insanely obnoxious.

Aiden's POV

I hated pre-game. It was terrible. After we all practiced for an hour after school we would sit in the game room and watch tapes going over our strongest plays and figuring out ways to make them less obvious. Not giving away your strengths was part of the game. Knowing how to trick the opponent was key in not getting tackled. Being the running back not getting tackled was the task.

I didn't mind watching tapes and going over drills, but sitting in the locker room doing absolutely nothing for almost an hour got old. And we had to do it every week. Visualization was fine but there was only so long you could sit in absolute silence before you went crazy. I last about 25 minutes before I want to do something else. And now after visualization then we move on to a half hour of free time to do whatever we want as long as it doesn't include physical activity. They want us to be well rested when we hit the field which is understandable.

Now as I waited for them to announce the football team so we could enter the field I get the small amount of nerves that comes with being on the starting line. It's not much, but enough to make me nauseas for a minute or two. Not to mention that the entire family has to be positioned right where everyone can see them. Granted they are seated with all the other football player's families, but the Cullen's are kind of hard to miss. Using familiar words there was a whole herd of us.

I heard the booing of the student section as the announcer introduced the opponents for tonight. They were a hard team, but we were just as good. Yeah they hadn't lost a game yet in the season, and we definitely had, but what the hell we knew they had weaknesses, our job tonight was just to exploit them to the best of our ability. As the announcer finally made it to calling Cardinals the team began to run onto the field.

From here I could already hear the loud hooting of my uncle Emmett. He loved football. It was like he couldn't get enough of it. Kind of like me. In a lot of ways Mom always said that I reminded her of him. I had muscle but I came no where near the size he was at my age. I guess my dad always was more on the lean side, so I had to get something from him. However I loved my family and wanted nothing to ever hurt them, that was something that we had in common. Also our love of sports. Granted football was my passion, I could play all day everyday but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy the others. I went to every one of Mason's hockey games, just as he came to all of mine. If I ended up as half the husband and father that Emmett or My dad was for that matter I knew I would die a happy man.

I made my way to the sidelines where we huddled as a team. The coaches always left us alone for this pep talk leaving it to the captains to carry the team out onto the field for the initial plays. Camden took his spot as quarterback and in the middle. I didn't know what it was but I couldn't make up my mind about him. In the locker room he seemed like an ass but then again so did a lot of guys it was the _locker room._ But then I would hear Elli talking to Mom or Paige on the phone even sometimes talking to Camden himself and she would smile and say how caring or sweet he was. I didn't know what to believe about him. He could be the great guy she thought he was or the terrible one that the locker room and half of the time the hallways made him out to be. I knew better than to snap judge people so I would continue to give him the benefit of the doubt but eventually I knew that I would have to take a stand.

"Ok guys we've got this." Camden began. "I know that we have the power and the strength to beat these guys, the Cougars or whatever the hell they are. We are a team. One solid unit and together we can't be defeated. We've been practicing great these last few days so I know that we have the skill. Now is the time to bring it on the table. Now we have to prove what we've got. I believe in you, the coaches and staff believe in you." _Damn he makes a good speech, _I couldn't help but realize that he actually was good at making us join together. "And most of all, we've got a whole section of sexy ass women over there cheering for us so we all know they believe in us." _And then he had to go there_. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was thinking about my sister and I couldn't help but be disgusted by those thoughts about her. It was gross. "So lets go out there and kick some ass!"

Everyone started jumping up and down as they yelled and I joined in with my team. As we made our way onto the field for the kickoff, I heard nothing but OHHHHH coming from the crowd as the student section got to their feet and rose their hand above their head as per tradition. As soon as the ball left his foot SEE YA! was yelled and the game began. The first whistle blew as we had been stopped on the 20 yd line. I took a deep breath realizing we had a long way to go for the score.

I tuned out the crowd and zoned into the game. There was nothing but me and the field and the other players. The ball. In my vision it was glowing red with a super target. Never take your mind off of it. I kept repeating it to myself. Granted yes I had to watch to make sure I wouldn't hit someone, but the ball, I had to be prepared to catch it.

The ball snapped back into Camden's arms and within seconds I was moving back slightly to get open. It flung from his hand and landed straight in mine. I hugged it close as I focused on the end zone. _GO! GO! GO!_ I felt ten yards put behind me. _I at least got the first down._ I kept going.

_Twenty yards, thirty yards, forty yards. _I was focused and nothing could stop me. I barely snaked my way out of getting my feet tackled which would have taken me down and with a quick jerk I was able to out flinch a dive for my body. I got lucky and I knew it, but that was all part of the game. _Twenty yards to go and I'm in the end zone._

Just as I thought I had it made, out of no where I was pummeled to the field. It wasn't friendly. I could feel my head pound as my helmet hit and my head bounced around like a ball inside of it. That's when I realized I had a really big guy on top of me. He eventually moved and I noticed my mom with a hand half covering her face. She never liked watching me get hit. Even though I assured her time and time again that it looked a lot worse than it felt she still held her breath every time it happened. I knew that for a fact. It often made me wonder why she still came to watch.

Normal sportsman conduct would have been to help me up. At least that's how our team was raised. It was clear that you would play the game to the best of your ability which often meant taking people down hard. But once the ball was down we were still people and it wasn't personal. However this team didn't abide by the same rules apparently.

I picked my self up and stood in front of the guy. "That's right Bitch. It's my end zone and your fucking feet are never going to touch it."

I half way laughed but ignored him as I made my way to line up for the next play.

_Like hell they won't, game on kitty cat._

Mason's POV

"Let's go Cardinals! Let's get that touchdown! Let's go Cardinals! Let's get that touchdown." I watched as Paige smiled widely and shook her pompoms together chanting something about Cardinals. She noticed me watching her and she stuck her tongue out before turning around to talk to Elli.

"Man quit checking out your girlfriend. We all know you _love _her." Tyler said putting an arm around my neck pulling me into a near choke hold.

I laughed. "Shut up man, I know who you were watching." I saw the way he paid attention to Elli even when he didn't realize he was.

"Yeah that sophomore down there is pretty damn hot. What is her name? Cindy or something?"

I laughed again. "Candy and she has a boyfriend so sorry dude."

Tyler looked at me weird. "How do you even know that?"

I shrugged. "That's what happens when you not only date a cheerleader but live with one too. You get all the gossip." I pretended like I was whispering the last part.

"Whatever man, get anything good?"

I thought for a second. "Well it actually was true that Elli and Paige got bumped to co-captains because the actual captain got knocked up and had to quit."

Tyler just waved me off. "We all knew that anyways. It's not like she can hide the baby bump now anyways." He frowned. "It's really sad actually."

I nodded in agreement, slightly feeling bad because we were laughing about a situation that was completely unfunny. I knew what it was like to take care of little kids and babies. I have ever since I was little. When they say that babysitting is the best birth control they aren't lying. It would suck badly to be in that kind of situation.

"Anyways what are you doing after the game Ty?"

He shrugged as he moved so that we could see the game once they actually started playing, they were huddled on the side line before kick off right now.

"Nothing really. My mom and dad are on some retreat thing for my dad's business. He was asked to go by a client so he couldn't really refuse. So, I'm alone." Tyler's parents were awesome, just not around a whole lot. I knew he got lonely sometimes being an only child. It was something I could only dream about.

"Well the family is going out to eat after if you want to tag along." He shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm at your house all the time so it doesn't feel right." I nodded knowing that he was trying to politely say that he didn't think it was his place to step in on a family dinner.

We turned to watch as the first play went and Aiden began running towards the end zone. Damn he could run. If there was one thing that Aiden was good at, it was football. I heard people around me start to chant for him to go, and I caught myself joining in. He was so close when he got taken down.

I saw both Elli and Paige down on the sidelines flinch. I knew Aiden would be okay even though the guy that took him down was at least twice his size and most likely a senior to his sophomore status. At least we were only a few yards from the end zone. I knew that that would console any anger that Aiden had upon the brutal take down.

They lined back up and it wasn't long before the ball passed from Camden to Aiden just like it had before, and I watched as he blatantly dodged the hit from the mammoth that had taken him down earlier. As he soared into the end zone he held his ball in the air and did his comical victory dance. I found the best part to be when he wiggled right in front of the guy that was obviously pissed at Aiden having passed him. I wasn't the only one who laughed out loud. I glanced down to see Elli shaking her head as she laughed and Paige looked back at me with a smile.

She mouth _I love you_ and blew me a kiss. I slyly caught it gesturing to my pocket as if I was storing it for safe keeping and winked at her. I knew that no one would see it. It was our little secret.

"I saw that Cullen!" A guy yelled from behind me. I turned around in the stands to see a bunch of guys from the hockey team batting their eyelashes at me and making kissy faces at me.

I just laughed. "Shut up!" I called back. "You're just jealous that I have a girl and you only dream of one." There was a resounding OH from people all around us and I laughed again as I turned back to the game.

Elli's POV

There was only 45 seconds on the clock left in the game. We had played really well, but so had the Cougars. It was going to be close. Right now we were down by one touchdown, but we were only 20 yards from scoring so I knew it was weighing heavily on the football players minds knowing that they were so close to taking a victory against the only undefeated team in the district.

I glanced at Paige who was standing next to me. She looked just as nervous as I felt as Aiden stepped up to the line of scrimmage once again. I loved watching my brother play, he was fantastic but he was also young and I knew he got a lot of crap for being the only sophomore on the team, especially since he played more than most of the seniors. But they couldn't really complain when he was the only one bringing in most of the scoring points.

I glanced at Camden next. It still seemed weird to call him my boyfriend, even though we had officially been going out for a week and a half now. I watched as he grabbed the back of Aiden's jersey obviously letting off some kind of play and Aiden nodded before they both took their places. I couldn't help but smile as Cam called it and the play began. I watched as he stepped back and through to Aiden. I think by the end of the game it had become known that Aiden seemed to be the go to guy because he barely made the first down before he was tackled to the ground.

Well we only had 9 yards to go now with about 20 seconds left on the clock. I could feel the tension across the field thicken. It was almost like you could stab it with a knife.

"Come on Cardinals!" I chanted out towards the field as I brought one fist above me head and waved my pompom around. I was trying to pep up the audience. It seemed to catch on as the rest of the cheerleaders followed my lead.

They lined back up and I watched Camden's face. I could tell he was focused. It was similar to the face he got during lab when we would be trying to focus the microscope so that we could see whatever was on the slide. Although I have to admit when it came to football he seemed much more serious.

They huddled together for a moment figuring out which play they were going to do. It didn't take long before they were ready to go and the clock began to run again. I noticed right away that many players went for Aiden as he tried to run to get open, but it left an open space right through the center which I was assuming was the plan. Camden made like he was going to throw before quickly tucking the ball safely in his arms and making a run for it. It didn't take long before the Cougars realized their mistake, but they were too late. Camden maneuvered back and forth across all 9 yards and got safely into the end zone.

He threw the ball down with might and a great smile on his face. The crowd erupted with noise. The student section was bouncing so much that the bleachers were moving and making loud noise. The parent section was all on their feet, and even from here I could here the loud yells of my Uncle Emmett. Not to much behind him was my dad. From my spot on the field I could see the two of them high five before sitting back down. I myself was jumping up and down screaming.

The score board was tied. 14 to 14. There was only two seconds left on the clock so it became apparent that this would go into overtime. As the referees lined up for a coin toss, the crowd was still going crazy. This was an intense game and everyone was feeling it.

I watched the players talk to the coach, especially Camden as he nodded at whatever the coach was saying as he had his helmet off and was wiping the sweat off of his forehead. I couldn't help but think that he was damn sexy. A smile appeared on my face.

The cougars sent their two captains to center field where the ref awaited. I watched proudly as my boyfriend and my brother joined hands and made their way onto the field as well. It was a brotherhood of Cardinals as I'd heard Aiden mention multiple times. They went into everything united as a team.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the ref through the coin into the air and it landed on the field. He bent over calling it out, and I noticed Aiden and Camden look at each other. They had obviously won and it was up to them to decide who had the ball first. Another second later the ref took his hand and pointed towards the Cardinal side and Aiden and Camden came back across the field. We were going to go first.

High school guidelines said that both teams would have a chance to score. They would line up at the 10 yard line and each had four downs to score. If it was still tied, this would continue until a winner was declared.

They lined up again and it all went so quickly that all I noticed was Aiden as he made it into the end zone on the fourth down. We got lucky, but we were ahead. The field goal was made and now the score board had us up by 7.

I watched both Camden and Aiden come off the field quickly grabbing some water before turning back to their defensive line teammates that were lining up. The intense gaze on Camden's face grew even stronger. He had done all that he could do. Now it was in someone else's hands.

The cougars pushed closer and closer to the end zone each time. On their fourth down similar to ours, their wide receiver just barely pushed through to score. Their side of the field went crazy and ours got even more nervous.

One point was the difference on the board. And odds are we would have to play again. Their kicker hadn't missed a field goal all season. I noticed the same mentality in all of the offensive players, they looked like they were preparing to go back out on the field.

The kicker lined up for the kick, and we all watched as the ball went flying. It appeared to go right trough the poles. We all watched as their student section erupted in noise, jumping up and down cheering for they were still in the game.

However we noticed the ref blowing his whistle moving his arms. He wasn't declaring a point. We watched closely as he gestured showing that the score stood 21 to 20. CARDINAL VICTORY!

We all started screaming. I grabbed Paige and we hugged not quite believing that we had beaten the undefeated team. It was completely unexpected. No one had pinned us to be the winners.

The band began playing our school song and we all sang along as the football team made their way over to stand in front of us. The cheerleaders did our dance until the song was finished. Then we just listened to the crowd cheer behind us.

I turned around to notice Camden standing behind me watching me as I cheered. I smiled brightly at him and he gestured for me to come to him. I quickly made my way over to him wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him closely.

He picked my feet of the ground and twirled me once before putting me back down. I just looked up into his eyes, but barely had time for he crashed his lips on mine. I was slightly surprised before I melted into the searing kiss. I smiled into his mouth and he pulled away.

"Nice game." I stated as I brushed the hair off of his sweaty face.


	16. Appetites

Mason's POV

Tyler and I just made it to the car. I knew that Paige was parked next to me so I would get to see her and my parents were parked there too so I would know where to go for our dinner outing.

I hit the unlock so the lights on my Mercedes flashed. I leaned against the trunk to wait. Tyler stood next to me.

"I can get you home before I head for dinner. No worries man." I claimed looking at him.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah thanks. That would be great. Otherwise I'd have to go find someone to bump a ride off of."

I laughed. "Like you'd have a problem with that." He had plenty of friends that he could catch a ride with.

Out of nowhere I was tackled with arms around my neck and a familiar body pressed me against my car.

"Hey baby!" Paige exclaimed as she quickly pressed a kiss to my lips. I smiled as she pulled away. "I can't believe we won!" she was still excited by the adrenaline of being on the field. Plenty of people enjoyed watching football, but my girl loved it. And in gym class people underestimated how well she played as well.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she tucked into my side leaning back against the car as well.

"Well I would say our little Aiden played pretty damn well tonight." I stated and both Tyler and Paige nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ty." Paige said smiling at him, she obviously didn't want him to feel discluded. That was one thing I loved about her. She was so considerate and tuned in to people's emotions.

"Hey P. Nice job tonight by the way. I still don't see how you can stand on one foot with the other pulled behind your head and be able to stay on top of someone's hands in the air. It baffles me."

She shrugged like it was no big deal but I could tell she didn't take the compliment lightly. It was important to her to be the best cheerleader she could be and in my opinion she was freakin' fantastic.

"Thanks. But I saw you watching Elli. And I know her scorpion is way better than my own." She had an evil smirk and giggled as Tyler huffed.

"Geez guys I don't like her like that. What are you a frickin team now? I can't catch a break!" he knew it was all in good fun, but I also knew it flustered him. It wouldn't be that easy if the feelings weren't actually there.

Paige just laughed again and I joined her. I looked down at her. "Lets just let him dawdle in his own ignorance." She smiled and pecked my cheek.

"I'm staying at your house tonight. Elli and I need to go over a bunch of stuff for new routines. Competition season starts soon so we need to start working on choreography."

"Kay well I won't bother you then."

I looked up as my family began to make their way towards us. I noticed both of my aunts and uncles and grandma and grandpa were apparently all at the game.

Grandma Esme quickly came over giving me a hug first. She pulled back to look at me placing her hands on my cheeks. "You just get more grown up every time I see you. Turning into quite the young man aren't you?" I smiled as she kissed my cheek and turned to Paige.

"And you young lady. As beautiful as ever in your little cheer get up. Come give me a hug." She gestured with her hands towards herself. Paige easily went into her embrace and smiled.

"Hey Esme."

She finally about faced and landed on Tyler. "Well if it isn't Tyler Cohen. Get over here young man."

He hugged her as well. It was pretty hard to know my family without getting sucked into Grandma's vortex.

She looked him in the eye as she pulled away. "You got yourself a girl yet?"

He just laughed. "Not yet Esme. Waiting for the right one to come along."

More like waiting to get the balls to ask out the one we already know is the right one.

"What a shame." She put a hand on his shoulder. "With looks like yours I'm amazed you don't have girls flocking your every move." He looked down at his shoes while being slightly embarrassed.

"Now don't harass the boy, dear." Grandpa Carlisle came up and wrapped and arm around her shoulders as she put one of her own around his waist.

"I wasn't harassing, only giving some grandmotherly advice."

Grandpa clapped him on the back. "Just ignore her son. Eventually she lets up." Grandma frowned at him and we all laughed.

I didn't notice but Elli was in the back of the pack obviously having said her goodbyes to Camden and meeting up with the family as they left.

Finally I saw Aiden trekking across the parking lot towards us. He had on casual clothes and his hair was wet from his post game shower in the locker room. "Well if it isn't the big winner?" Jasper claimed as he clapped him on the back. Aiden slightly blushed as he joined the circle.

"Good game son." Dad exclaimed from his spot holding a sleeping Cooper.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You make a damn good football player Aiden," Emmett claimed as he gave him a high-five.

"I still can't believe we won." Aiden replied.

"Well believe it." Mom said as she moved to give him a hug. "Nice job, baby." She said kissing his head. He did a good job of hiding the embarrassment I knew that came from a mother's affection in front of many people from school.

"Well let's load up shall we?" Grandma said as she moved towards their car which I hadn't noticed was across from mine. "I made reservations at Buffalo Wild Wings to make sure they'd have space for all of us.

"Yeah sounds good." Mom said looking over at me. "I need you to take Zoey and Carter too."

"That's fine mom. But I have to drop Tyler at home on the way is that ok?"

"That's fine, but what are you doing Ty? Are your parents home?" she was always concerned. Since we had grown up together she felt like a second mom to him. What was one more with the load she already had.

"Um... no they are somewhere in the Caribbean with one of my dad's clients. I just thought I'd chill at home." He answered calmly.

"No you are not. You're coming with us and staying at our house tonight. No sense in being in that big house all by yourself." My mom said with conviction.

"Mrs. Cullen really it's ok. I don't want to impose, you're going out as a family and I stayed at your house last Saturday I feel like I'd be mooching"

"Psh." She waved it off. "Absolutely not. We have more than enough room for you. Especially in the new house. You don't get a choice anymore young man." She gave him the look and I knew he was in for it. "If you don't show up at that restaurant I will come to your house and kidnap you before I call your mother."

He surrendered quickly. "Ok thank you Mrs. Cullen. You do more than you have to."

She walked over and kissed his head like he was her own child before pushing him towards my car and moving nearer her own. "I'm a mom. Its what I'm supposed to do."

We all began to break up. I pecked Paige's cheek before she went with Elli to her own car. I got into the driver's seat and Tyler got in next to me before Zoey and Carter got in the back.

I turned on my lights, and the heat but waited till the others pulled out before I would leave. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Zoey looking out the window a little pale.

"Zo, you ok?"

She nodded but closed her eyes. "Yeah I'm just tired, and I don't really feel too good."

I frowned and Tyler looked back at her. He felt her forehead and frowned as well. "Well you don't have a fever. Do you think you are going to throw up? You look a little pale."

"I just feel kind of achy and a little dizzy."

"Have you eaten anything today?" Tyler asked her.

"Yeah just not in a while."

"Ah. You're probably hungry. And once we get there you should drink some water in case you're getting dehydrated."

Tyler always had been good in the science department.

She nodded and I patted her leg before pulling out in reverse and heading towards Buffalo Wild Wings behind my Grandparents car.

Elli's POV

I pulled out my chair to sit on at the long table that our family was going to consume in this place. All of the "teens" were seated at the far end of the table with the parents and grandparents at the other end. All of the younger ones were in the middle able to keep themselves content playing with the game systems available.

"Ewwi! Do yous know dis one?" Cooper poked my shoulder and pushed the game system in front of me. He was sitting next to me.

I smiled down at him before typing in Bob the Builder to guess at the word puzzle. "Yeah bud. I go that one, but this game is kind of tough for you little man." Cooper always wanted to play what everyone else was, but being only he didn't have a clue as to how to play it. He just shrugged at me and took the game back. Most of the time, he was content to just push the buttons whether he actually made the word or not.

"Well Mr. Quarterback strikes again huh?" Tyler stated to the table.

"Yeah too bad his pretty boy hair can't get him a better arm." Aiden said snorting into his wings. I noticed Paige gave him a dirty look. Good to know my best friend is still on my side at least.

"We all know that is Aiden here wasn't such a great running back and able to clear the whole field practically every time he gets his hands on the ball that our team would suck." All three boys started laughing.

"Guys, be nice." Paige snapped looking straight at Mason who quickly looked down into his dish of wings.

"What? Camden's a dick!" Aiden said with his mouth half full. I shot a scowl over at him and he didn't even look apologetic. This having a boyfriend thing was just getting better and better. "He is." Aiden stated simply.

"You don't even know him." I wasn't very pleased to be having this conversation with them.

"Sorry to burst your bubble El, but I play football with him. I see him everyday. I play with him everyday. You can't say that I don't know him."

"You know the football side of him, not the real him."

"Oh and you do is that it?"

I felt like he was trying to get a rise out of me, but for the life of me I couldn't imagine why. "I know him more personally than you do. What guys say in the locker room is not true to how they actually feel. I've heard you say it all the time. Even the good guys talk smack because they don't want to sound like a pussy."

"I don't want to make you mad, but Elli we have been in the same grade as him since kindergarten. I've had many more classes with him than you have. He just rubs me the wrong way is all." Mason was trying to be nicer about it but I was mad that they were all ganging up on me.

"He rubs you the wrong way? That's all you got? That doesn't sound like cold hard evidence to me Mason. And I don't get why we all have to gang up on me. Yeah I'm a girl why the heck does that matter. I support you and your relationships. Not once have I judged even when I know you are going to make a mistake. Why can't you just be happy for me like I would be happy for you?"

I hadn't really raised my voice because we were in a restaurant and I didn't want to make a scene, but I was pretty sure that the venom was clear in the tone of my voice. It was then that I noticed Tyler hadn't said anything through pretty much the whole conversation. It was uncharacteristic of him to not engage in a debate where he could clearly make me get mad. We constantly crabbed at each other but yet he didn't take this opportunity. I didn't quite know how to think of it.

"Let's talk about something else. How about like the fact that hockey season is about to start. Football season is ending in what, two games? And then it will be time for you guys to shine. Do you think you're ready?" Paige interjected trying to lighten the conversation. I knew I would get to vent to her later when we were getting ready for bed.

I shook my head as they began to talk about hockey and tried to let my anger dissipate. It wasn't worth it. They were male and my brothers what more did I expect. They fell perfectly into the mold of my father. Yeah this was going to be a long year.

Bella's POV

"So how has Cooper been acclimating to preschool so far this year. It's been a while since I've gotten to talk to you guys." Esme asked me.

"Oh he seems to be doing fine. The teacher has only had to call me once for behavior but she says that he's just being a boy and its policy to call. He stopped when she asked him to. But other than that the teacher says that he's very sociable and get along well with everyone. Oh and he knows how to share something that a lot of young ones don't I guess."

"Comes with the territory of having 8 brothers and sisters I would assume." Rosalie said laughing at the thought.

"Wait, what did he do? We never got that part of the story." Emmett claimed looking at both Edward and I.

Edward groaned taking a sip of his beer and shook his head.

"Now you have to share, it must have been good." Alice said leaning onto her elbows on the table.

I looked at Edward and laughed before going into the story.

"Well, he was peeing in the bushes outside. Literally he just pulled his pants down in the middle of the playground and peed for anyone and everyone to see. For that I blame all of you," I said pointing at my husband, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. "He claimed to his teacher that it's okay to do at home so why not at school. It took me an hour to explain to Coop why he can't do it at home either. Obviously one of you said it was okay because he was adamant that it wasn't a big deal as long as he didn't pee in his pants."

Everyone was laughing and I shook my head giving in to the laughter as well.

"I suppose it could have been worse, like him showing his junk to a little girl or something like that. And you said that he stopped and did what the teacher said." Emmett gave his input on the situation.

"And thank god for that. Because he listened so well, the teacher didn't immediately put him on her bad list and make my life a living hell. It's hard to get them into a good preschool much less get kicked out of one on the first day."

I was quickly disrupted by Nathan and Justin playing swords with their chicken wings. It was going to get really messy really quickly. "HEY! That's enough. If you aren't going to be respectful with your food you can go sit in the car." They looked at me with dread and them back at each other with an evil smile, but I saw through that. "I mean it. One wrong move and you're done for the weekend got it?"

"Yes mom." They grumbled before eating the chicken wing they had in their hand.

I turned back around to the adults to find them talking about vacation destinations for our annual all family trip. Currently they were debating the pros and cons of Cancun.

"Speaking of trips, Bella and I actually have a favor to ask of you all." Edward said cutting into the current topic up for discussion. "We haven't told the kids yet or anything, but I one a getaway for two to Hawaii through a raffle and we are going to need some babysitters."

I heard Emmett groan and I knew it was because he wanted to go to Hawaii with his wife not because he was being asked to watch our children. "I mean we would split them up between you we would never ask you to take all of them, and the older ones can probably stay with a friend." I added in quickly. Nine was quite the handful, even if they were family.

"Absolutely dear. I would love to get to spend some time with my grandbabies. I will take the young ones for sure. As many as you need me to take." Esme quickly offered her services.

"Emmett and I should be available if there is any help that is needed." Rose stated.

"Umm… you know I would love to Bells, but with these new kids coming in I don't know how well they will react to the environment and everything and I think it would be better to have it be just them."

"Oh absolutely, Alice. That's perfectly fine. And we should be more than covered I just wanted to make sure that there was somewhere I could put them."

"Not a problem, we got you covered Bella. When is this getaway?" Esme asked.

"Two and a half weeks." Edward admitted.

"Oh it's soon then. That's perfect. Now I can spend some time setting up the rooms and stuff so that when they visit there will be plenty to keep them occupied and comfortable."

I heard groans from down the table and we all turned to look at what was going on. The older ones at the end seemed to be in a heated debate, but it was the younger ones that were making the commotion.

"What is the matter?" I asked. I noticed then that Cooper was practically asleep in his chair so I made a mental note to grab him after I got to the bottom of the latest debacle.

"There's no wings left!" Nathan, Justin, and Carter all stated at one time. I looked down at their baskets and sure enough three dozen wings were completely gone.

"Calm down boys. We can get some more okay. When the waitress comes by I'll order you some more." Edward stated and they stopped panicking. I was glad that was settled but I was honestly curious as to how they were gone so quickly. We had only gotten our food a bit ago and I knew they were busy playing games.

"Who at them all?" I asked looking at them. I knew we were all curious.

"ZOEY!" She gave them an evil glare and I had to laugh.

"Mom we were playing the game and then when it ended we turned around and she had eaten two boxes." Justin seemed mortified that his sister would eat so much. I glanced down at Zoey and she looked humiliated. By this time even the kids at the older end of the table were listening. I could see that if I didn't stop it soon, there would be tears to follow.

"It's fine, it doesn't matter, dad is getting more okay?"

"I was just hungry." She was closer to tears now more than ever. Thank God for Tyler. I knew there was a reason I loved that kid.

He got up and walked over to Zoey's side of the table. "Yeah guys, she was hungry. Besides the fact that she told me on the way here that she hadn't eaten much all day. I told her to stuff her face when we got here because she looked pale. I personally think it's awesome that she can eat like that." He bent down by her and gave her a high five and I watched the smile light up here face again.

Before he could leave, Kammi, who was seated next to Zoey jumped up on her chair to gain his attention. I thought it was so cute that she had a baby crush on him. "I ate 5 wings too Mr. Tyler." She smiled shyly at him and he looked shocked.

"Really? There's no way. You're too skinny to eat 5 wings Miss Kammi." He tickled her sides.

"But I did look!" She pointed down at her plate.

He looked thoroughly impressed and got close to her. "That's impressive Miss Kammi." And he kissed her cheek. I could see as my daughter's face flushed and she looked down at the table. Then Tyler's cell phone went off.

He pulled it out. "Sorry It's my mom. I got to take it."

"That's fine honey go ahead." I motioned to him with my hand.

I walked over and scooped up a fully asleep Cooper and sat back in my chair. Edward placed his hand on my lower back and I let Cooper snuggle into my chest. Before conversation started again I heard Edward ask the waitress for 3 more dozens of wings.

I opened the door to the house and walked in. I knew I was quickly followed by many more tired kids and a husband carrying a sleeping Cooper. I saw Edward go up the stairs and I grabbed Kammi and she tried to roam into the kitchen.

"Not tonight baby girl." I swung her up into my arms and she pouted. I carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. I grabbed a pair of pajamas out of her dresser and quickly changed her, before tucking her in to bed.

"I'm not tired mommy."

"But it's late baby. You have to go to sleep now." I pulled the covers up around her and kissed her forehead. "Good night sweetie." I turned on her scoreboard/nightlight before shutting out the light and closing her door.

I made my way over to Nathan and Justin's room. I peeked my head in and saw them actually laying in bed. "Good Night boys."

"Good night Mom." I got as a response before I shut out their light as well.

I walked down the stairs to find Tyler, Mason, Aiden, Elli and Paige in the kitchen.

"What's up guys?" They all turned to look at me and shrugged. "Are you headed to bed soon?" They all nodded and I saw Paige walk towards Mason for a hug goodnight before her and Elli walked up the stairs to her bedroom. "Tyler, what did your mom say on the phone?"

He shrugged. "Oh just that my dad decided to extend their stay to make it a little bit of alone time with my mom so they aren't actually going to be home until the end of the week instead of Monday morning."

I frowned. I knew his parents were good people, but it seemed as Tyler got older they seemed to forget about him. "Well you are welcome stay all week honey. You will be staying here through the weekend because who knows what you could get yourself into," I winked and he chuckled, "But you are then free to leave. Know that you are not intruding though so if you feel more comfortable in this chaotic place we call a home you should stay here."

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen."

"Not a problem." I walked over and gave Mason a hug, then Aiden and finally Tyler. I noticed out of them all that Tyler hugged back. It had probably been a while since a motherly figure had taken notice of him. As I left the kitchen I called to them. "Night boys."

Then I made my way up to Zoey's room. I knew she was the last one I needed to talk to tonight. I knocked and entered her bedroom. She was laying on the bed almost completely asleep already. I sat down on her bed beside her. I brushed the hair back from her forward trying to see if she had a temperature. She had seemed a little off lately, but then again she definitely didn't have a picky appetite if dinner tonight was any indication.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" She opened her eyes and nodded.

"I think so."

That was not the answer I was expecting.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know I'm just hungry all the time and I pee all the time. The last few days I've had to use passes in every one of my classes because I couldn't make it through without having to go to the bathroom. And I'm tired. Like constantly tired."

"Hmm…" It didn't sound like normal flu bug or anything but it definitely had her concerned. "Well have you been drinking a lot lately?"

She nodded. "I have to mom, it's like I'm dying. No matter how much water I drink I'm always thirsty."

"Well we can figure it out in the morning okay honey. I can make you a doctor's appointment if that would make you feel better."

She nodded and then looked at me intently. "You don't think it's anything really bad do you, mom?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure it's nothing but we will go in and get out checked out anyways ok?" She nodded again. "Kay good night Zo." I kissed her forehead and went out of her room as well.

Finally I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I found Edward laying out some massage oils on the bedside table and he had dimmed the lighting so that it had a romantic ambiance. "Oooo, this looks fancy." I stated closing the door behind me.

"It's supposed to." He walked over to me and kissed my mouth passionately. I moaned pleasantly into his mouth and we pulled apart. "How is Zoey, I saw you go into her room."

"She just has been feeling a little off, but I told her we would make a doctor's appointment in the morning."

A frown crossed Edwards face, he was such a concerned father. "Is it anything serious?"

I smoothed the wrinkle in his brow with my fingertips. "No, I'm sure she's fine. But it's nothing to be worried about right now. We will deal with it in the morning."

"Well in that case Mrs. Cullen. I have quite the night planned for you." He moved his hands down to encircle my waist and bring my body closer to his.

"Oh do you?" I smirked and he nodded wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I do. It starts with a romantic meal of chocolate covered strawberries, leads into a nice full body massage and ends with your gorgeous husband making love to you."

I looked as if I was thinking about it before I kissed him. "Sounds like a perfect night Mr. Cullen."

**A/N Okay so I know it's been forever and I apologize. Hopefully now that it's summer I can write more and be inspired more. I am at sort of a loss with this one. I know how I want it to end but am having troubles filling the middle. If you have any ideas of what I could do for some fluff, I would love ideas. Anything that you would like to see with any of the characters shoot my way and I will see what I can do to incorporate it into the storyline. Ideas would be fabulous. **

**Thanks, **

**Shoes**


	17. Doctor Doctor

Bella POV

"Ok at 2:30? … Yeah that's perfect. Thank you so much. Bye." I hung up the phone and placed it back on the counter.

"Did Zoey get an appointment then?" Edward asked me as he finished cleaning the dishes from breakfast. He placed the last plate in the dishwasher and then leaned on the counter facing me.

"Yeah at 2:30. The nurse thought they would probably just run some blood tests, which makes me think that maybe you should take her. Even after 9 kids I still have an issue with needles. I know Zoey will probably need some support and I wouldn't be of much help."

He nodded. "Yeah sounds good. I can take her. But, we need to talk to the kids about Hawaii. We don't have that long until we leave and we need to start making some plans."

"Well I guess we call a family meeting now then. All the kids are home, and I know that Tyler and Paige are still here but I'm sure that is where Mason and Elli are going to want to stay so we might as well give the heads up."

Edward walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I can see that you are worrying about Zoey. She's going to the doctor so calm down. It's probably nothing. She is a teenage girl it's probably just puberty."

I snorted. "Ok Edward, I don't think it's puberty since I have gone through that and I have witnessed Elli go through it as well, but I'm sure it's not a big deal."

"That's right." He smiled his crooked smile and leaned down quickly pecking me on the lips. "Well let's gather the troops then." He pulled away from me and went out of the kitchen. I shook my head as I watched him and followed out the door.

"Family meeting in the living room in 5 minutes!" Edward yelled up the stairs and sure enough feet began to shuffle above our heads. Soon enough all of our kids and a few extras were seated on the furniture facing Edward and I.

"Ok so we have gathered you here because your mother and I have some news to share with all of you."

Out of nowhere the kids all went into some kind of crazy hyper mode. All the kids were talking at once except for Tyler and Paige. In fact those two looked as confused by the kids' reaction as Edward and I did. I tried to pay attention to figure out what the thought process behind the melt down was.

I noticed Elli rolling her eyes and laying her head back on the sofa behind her closing her eyes. Also, Aiden was in between the emotions of wanting to laugh and get mad all at once. Mason was shaking his head as he spoke his thoughts out loud.

Everyone else was talking really loudly and I couldn't make out what anyone was saying until I saw Cooper get up from the couch start spinning in circles and chanting. "I'm not gonna be da baby. I gonna be a big brother!"

That's when it hit me. They thought we were explaining that I was pregnant again. I would have thought the situation funny considering I can understand why that may be the first impression that they have since it has happened multiple times before unexpected. I heard Aiden say something and I snapped my attention to him. "Jeez dad, can't you keep it in your pants!"

"Aiden James Cullen!" I interrupted loudly and everyone quieted down except for little Cooper. I quickly grabbed him as he tried to run past me still chanting about being a big brother. "Coop go sit down." I pushed him towards the couch and he thoughtfully listened to me for once. "Look your dad and I are not having another baby. Trust me, that won't be happening again." I saw a look of relief flash across all of their faces except Cooper's he looked sad. "But, Aiden that is totally disrespectful to both me and your father. I never want to hear about you referring to me and your father's relationship like that ever again are we understood?" I looked him directly in the eyes. He looked down shamefully and muttered an apology.

Edward took the floor from me then. "Why would you all think that we were having another baby?"

"Well you have to admit Dad, you and mom have been very secretive the last few days and then you call us all in for a family meeting. Every other time that that has happened it was because you and mom were having another baby." Mason explained.

At that I did chuckle. From a child's perspective it made complete sense, but I also knew that Mason and Elli knew for a fact that Edward was now incapable of reproducing so I was still confused on their easily swayed opinion on the subject. I decided to just let it go. After all, the whole family was gathered right now along with a few more guests, and I really did not want to explain a vasectomy to a child that wasn't even old enough to understand sex.

"What your father and I really wanted to tell you was that we are going on a trip." Once again everyone started to get excited and started talking. I quickly stopped them before their imaginations went wild. "Hold on! Not a family trip guys, a trip for just me and Dad." A general groan drifted through the air. "I know that's not what you were expecting but Dad won this trip for two and we leave in two weeks so I needed to discuss it with you all."

"We have decided that the older ones will be allowed to stay with friends if that is alright with their friends parents. Other than that some will be staying with Grandma and Grandpa and the others will be staying with Emmett and Rosalie. As of right now, Cooper, Kammi, Nathan and Justin will be with Grandma and Grandpa. The rest of you are allowed to stay with friends but if at any point in time you need a place to stay you will be with Emmett and Rosalie. This goes especially for Zoey and Carter. You two will be expected to stay with them unless you have a sleepover or something that comes up at which point you will be allowed to attend with the permission of Emmett and Rosalie. Mason, Elli and Aiden are allowed to stay wherever as long as you check in from time to time with Em and Rose as well. Understood?" Edward explained.

A yes was replied and he nodded his head in approval. "With that, you are all excused and allowed to do as you wish for the day once again." I said and the room quickly cleared out. I noticed Cooper still sitting on the couch looking at his hands. Edward must have noticed too because as I sat down next to him he grabbed Cooper's other side and took a seat as well.

"What's up buddy?" I asked wiping my hand across his forehead pushing the hair out of his face but making him look up at me. Then I notice the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"No baby?" He asked innocently.

"No bud, mommy and daddy aren't having another baby."

"But I don't wanna be da baby anymow." The tears began to fall and I sighed picking him up and putting him on my lap.

"Honey, you are always gonna be Mommy's baby."

"But I's not a baby momma."

"Your right Coop, you are a big boy. There is nothing wrong with being the youngest honey." He looked straight into my eyes. "One day you are going to be big and tall just like your brothers and sisters and then you won't feel like a baby sweetie. One day you'll be all grown up."

"Otay." I rubbed his back and handed him off to Edward who still looked confused by the fact that the kids thought we were having a baby.

I kissed Cooper's head and leaned down to whisper in Edward's ear, "I think we've scarred our children. Every time we have something to tell them, they think we are having a child." He laughed outright and kissed my lips quickly.

"Baby we haven't scarred them. They just have to be prepared for the fact that the Cullen's are highly reproductive." I smiled at him and pecked his lips again before moving away toward the kitchen ready to start lunch.

Zoey came running back through the door and went directly to her room. Bella was sitting on the couch looking at all of her candle supplies and she looked up from the coffee table as she saw Zoey make a break up the stairs. Bella turned around on the couch as Edward came in through the door that had just recently been slammed by his daughter.

"What is wrong? Did the doctor say something bad?" You could tell just by her body language that she was worried about Zoey. Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not a good sign. Please don't pinch the bridge of your nose and just tell me what is going on already."

Edward walked towards her and took her hands as he sat down next to her. "Well they didn't really have anything conclusive to say and we have another appointment for Monday to do to some more blood work. But right now they found her blood sugar levels to be too high. And that is indicative of type one diabetes."

Bella put her hand over her mouth. "That's not good. Is this really bad?"

"No honey, they may just have to put her on insulin. We need to discuss an insulin pump. That may be the best idea since she is young and fairly active. Not to mention that it would make it the easiest for her because it would keep track of her need for insulin injections without having to poke herself all the time." He wrapped his arms around his wife. "Don't worry babe, she will be fine she's just really nervous about it and upset because she's unsure of what is going to happen. However I am going to go talk to her and make sure she knows that this is not the end of the world. The question is: do I need to convince you of this too?"

Bella smiled slightly and pecked his lips. "No you don't. I know she will be fine I'm just worried about how well she is going to take all of this." Edward pulled away and smiled at her before walking up the stairs to go find Zoey. Elli passed him on her way down.

"Hey mom, is Zoey ok? She seemed really upset when she went into her room."

"Oh honey she will be fine, the doctor's just think that she might haven diabetes, her blood glucose levels were a little high when they tested her this morning at the clinic."

"That's not good."

"She's fine, however, what did you really come down here for?"

"Oh, Camden asked if I could go to his cabin tonight. I guess his parents are going up there for the night. And he wanted to know if I would join him."

Bella leaned back in her chair. "Well El, I don't think that's such a good idea. You know how your dad and I feel about sleepovers . I know for sure your dad will not be ok with this and to be honest I'm not really sure I feel good about you staying with him either. You have only been together for about 2 months now and it doesn't feel right to me. I've barely met his parents in passing much less know how they feel about heterosexual sleepovers. I'm just not comfortable with it."

Elli didn't look all that pleased, but she didn't look all that upset about it either. "Please mom, I don't have to stay the night, but would you at least let me go to the cabin and then I will drive myself back home tonight?"

Bella pondered for a little bit before giving in. "Okay I am saying you can go but I will have to discuss this with your dad. He will have the final say on curfew, and you don't get a grace period. I want you home at that time, and you will call me when you get there and before you leave. Oh and your dad gets to approve the bathing suit that you choose to bring. I don't want to make you feel like a child, but it will make him feel like he has some kind of control. Your dad is feeling very old now that you and your brother are really growing up. If you let him have a little bit of control he will feel a lot better about the whole thing."

"That's fine mom." Elli smiled and gave her mom a big hug. "Thanks."

Bella smiled and patted Elli's back. "Well you better be on with it. Go get ready. I will begin to talk with your dad and he should be up in a few minutes to look over your choices of attire.

Elli went running up the stairs once again and Bella huffed before preparing herself to convince her husband that it was ok to let Elli go. Bella climbed the stairs after Elli and walked towards Zoey's room where she knew that Edward would be. She hesitantly knocked on the door and peeked it open enough to see her twelve year old daughter crying in Edward's embrace. She quickly opened the door wider and walked in closing it behind her.

"Zo, what is the matter honey?" Bella said moving over to them. Zoey turned to look at her mom and continued crying as she switched from Edward's arms to Bella's. "Shh… it's okay sweetie. You're going to be fine. Dad said there was nothing conclusive yet anyways, and even if you do have diabetes it's not the end of the world. I know it's scary right now, but people with diabetes can live long, healthy, normal lives. Nothing is going to be affected by this other than maybe a time during the day where you will need to check your blood sugar levels. Trust me Zo you're going to be fine."

She looked up at Bella through her tears. "Mom I don't know how to do any of that stuff, and I don't like needles any more than you do, how am I supposed to stick myself everyday more than once."

"Oh baby don't worry about that. You will be taught how to do it by the doctors if diabetes is indeed what you are diagnosed with. And I know I'm not really one to talk because I pass out in front of needles, but I'm sure you will get used to doing it. And since you get to be in control of the needle yourself maybe it won't seem as scary. If you need help in the beginning, Dad and I will be right there with you every time okay?"

She nodded and hugged Bella once again. Edward brushed his hand through Zoey's hair from behind her. Then he kissed her head. "It's going to be alright baby doll. We will all get through this together no matter what okay?" Zoey nodded again.

Zoey picked up her head and faced both of her parents. "Is it okay if I just have some time to myself now? I'm fine I just need some time to process and I would rather be alone." She sat down on her bed.

Bella answered her, "Of course honey. Just know that we are right downstairs if you need us okay? And we are here for you no matter what, even if that means just giving you a hug." She laid down on her pillow after nodding her head and Edward and Bella left the room.

Once they had closed the door behind them Bella turned to Edward. "Hey, I have something to discuss with you."

"Okay, does it have to do with the trip or work or something?"

"No, but come to think of it I need to make sure I can trust my staff to leave them alone with my company for a week while we go. But anyways… that's not what I wanted to discuss. I needed to tell you that Elli is going up to Camden's cabin tonight."

"Like hell she is, she is not allowed to spend the night with any boy much less the one she calls her boyfriend. I don't allow that."

"No, it's nothing like that. I already assured her that she would not be allowed to stay there over night. I'm not comfortable with that yet either. I just told her that she could spend a few hours there and then would be expected home later tonight. And I also informed her that we would come up with a reasonable curfew and you had to approve of her bathing suit attire."

"I still don't like the idea of her being alone with that boy for hours in a different house. That doesn't sound like a good idea for my teenage daughter. I am fully aware of the hormones currently running through that boy's body and her being alone in a house with him rubs me the wrong way."

" I was informed that his parents would be attending as well." Edward rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath.

"Fine I guess I've run out of excuses. But why does she need a bathing suit, it's nearly November."

"I'm sure they have some kind of hot tub or something. We do at our cabin."

"Yeah I guess. Fine she can go but I think that she should be home by midnight. I don't want her driving on a Saturday night when all the drunks get out of the bars."

"That's fine babe. But now you get to go tell her what bathing suit to wear and then you can meet me downstairs. I need help prepping for my candle party next weekend. And you my dear have the strength for all the heavy lifting that needs to be done."

She leaned up on her toes and pecked his lips. "I love you."

He sighed and shook his head. "You get me into things that I don't enjoy and you tear my heart out by making me imagine my little girl with a perverted teenage boy, but somehow I love you too."

She smacked his butt as she walked past him to go back down the stairs, "Of course you do hotshot." Then she winked as she looked behind her going down the stairs. Edward growled and then turned towards Elli's room to probably destroy her dreams of impressing her boyfriend with a highly inappropriate swimsuit.

**A/N Sorry about the long delay and I feel like I'm apologizing all the time. I am updating this one and I have the next chapter almost finished it just needs a little bit of editing. So hopefully this will be followed by the next one really shortly. I finally found a way to move things ahead a little bit so I hope you enjoy it. And let me know what you think. Thanks**

**Shoes**


	18. Oh The Scandal!

Elli's POV Outtake

I looked over at the directions I had printed form one more time. It said that I should take one more right and it would bring me to their house. Only I still had to travel about 10 miles to get there. It had already taken me 35 minutes to get here and I was ready to just be there and relax for a while. I know it seemed silly but I was slightly nervous about being at Camden's cabin with him. I knew that I liked him and he was always a gentleman around me but I had very little experience when it came to guys and this trip was kind of big considering I would be spending time with only his family. That made me really nervous.

Finally I pulled into the driveway marked with Camden's last name and I parked near the side. I was expecting to see a lot of lights on or something but there was only one. But, I did see Camden's car in the driveway so that was reassuring. I walked up the driveway to the front door and knocked. I was carrying my bag with my swimsuit and stuff. It wasn't long before Camden opened the door and grabbed my hand.

"Hey babe." He leaned in and pecked my lips before pulling me into the house.

"Hi," I responded as I smiled at him. He was pulling me towards what I assumed would be the living room.

"Here take a seat. Do you want anything to drink or eat? I know the drive can get a bit long."

"Oh no I'm fine. The drive isn't that long. It takes nearly 4 hours to get to my cabin so this isn't even that big of a deal." As I took in the cabin I realized that I had yet to see anyone else around. "Where are your parents I thought that they were going to be here too?"

He took a seat on the couch next to me and placed a hand on my leg. "Oh about that, my parents got off work late this afternoon and so they said they would be a little late in getting here. But they should be here in a few hours. Which means… we have the whole house to ourselves to do whatever we would like." He scooted closer to me.

"Oh…" For a moment I was confused because I didn't know what he meant and then it dawned on me as he scooted his hand from closer to my knee to closer to my panty-line. "Oh!" I exclaimed and I could feel my face go beet red. I quickly turned away from him to hide my embarrassment.

He laughed and turned my head back towards him. "I was just kidding Elli. Although you are really cute when you blush."

I leaned back on the couch and groaned. "It is so not cute. And I get it from my mom so I can't really help it." I heard him laugh again before I felt his body weight come off of the couch next to me. I looked up to see him moving towards the patio door.

"Why don't you go change into your swim suit and we can go in the hot tub for a little bit."

I breathed a sigh of relief I was still slightly nervous and had no idea what we were going to do. It hadn't really ever been us just hanging out by ourselves without any plans like dinner or a movie or anything else. We literally just had time to kill and that made me nervous. I liked him but I wasn't ready to do anything big.

"Sounds good. Where is the bathroom so that I can change."

"Right around the corner, first door on the left." He pointed down the hall. I got off the couch and followed in the direction he was pointing. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and took another deep breath before changing into my suit. I had to laugh as I looked at the suit that Dad had picked. At least I was able to talk him into a tankini. I knew there would be no use trying to get him to agree to a bikini but I didn't think it would be so hard to convince him of not wrapping me from head to toe or in a one piece that zipped all the way up the back of my neck. It was ridiculous. I didn't even know that I had that swim suit. Anyways I convinced him of the light blue tankini I was currently sporting and it at least clasped in the back but was open backed other than the inch think band under my should blades. It was a v neck top with a band under the bust and then loose fabric hanging in the front. Thank god Mom was there as a buffer or there is no way I would have gotten out of the house with even this suit.

I opened the door and went back towards the living room. I noticed that he was on the balcony with the light on. It was dark outside but I could see the steam coming off of the top of the hot tub. I opened the sliding glass door after grabbing my beach towel out of my bag.

"Hey are you ready to hot tub?" He asked as I came through the door. "I'm so in need of this. Football was a bitch."

I laughed. "Yeah I'm ready." He got in the hot tub and then grabbed my hand as I climbed in as well. "Thank you."

"No problem." We both settled into the hot tub on opposite sides of the water.

"God this feels amazing." I stated as I laid my head back behind me and closed my eyes.

"You look beautiful you know that?" I smiled but almost laughed.

"You know how cheesy that is right? I don't feel pretty right now at all. My hair is pulled up behind my head I don't have nearly any makeup on and I am wearing a swimsuit from the eighties. Not exactly hot."

"No, you look beautiful and what is up with your suit. Not that I care, but I haven't seen a suit like that on a girl with your body in a long time."

"My dad wouldn't let me out of the house in anything else. And what do you mean my kind of body?"

He scooted over until he was sitting directly next to me. "You have long hair." He pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and I felt my hair fall to my shoulders. "You have strong sexy legs." I shivered as his hand ran from my ankle to my thigh. "You have abs and are flexible." I was starting to get a little uncomfortable with his comments and his hands. He brushed a hand under the flap of suit across my stomach and put a palm flat on my abs. "And your lips are super soft." He pulled my face to his and kissed me hard. I was taken off guard but kissed him back. I didn't know how these things were supposed to work. This was my first real relationship and I didn't want to seem weird.

Soon I felt his tongue try to come into my mouth and I didn't know what to do. I panicked and pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Noth…nothing." I was trying to breath as well. "Everything is fine. Can we… can we just slow down a little bit." I was nervous to look at him.

He rubbed his palms over his face and took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure." We sat in silence for a little bit. And I turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

"No it's cool. Let's just go a little slower. Is that okay?" I nodded my head but I still wasn't sure. It seemed like he was being a lot more pushy than normal. He quickly brought my mouth back to his and I tried to get lost in the feeling, but I couldn't get over the fact that he was pushing me and something didn't feel right. Once he grabbed my hand and moved it downwards I pulled away again. He huffed in frustration.

"What is the problem." He didn't sound nice this time. He sounded mad at me almost like he was at his wits end.

I didn't even know how to respond. I sat in silence for a little bit before deciding to change topics. "Aren't your parents going to be here soon?"

"Is that what you are worried about? Seriously? No one is going to interrupt I promise. My parents aren't even coming."

I recoiled really quickly. "Excuse me?"

"I said my parents aren't coming. They gave me the keys to the house and told me to have fun do whatever I want and what I want to do is you."

I climbed out of the hot tub and wrapped myself up in my towel. "Sorry to burst your bubble Camden but that is not going to happen. I'm not okay with that and the way that you just stated that to me shows that I will never be okay with that with you. You lied to me. I can't believe this. I thought you were different but you're exactly like my brothers warned me about." I was gathering my stuff and throwing it into my bag. I didn't even want to be around him long enough to change back into my clothes to drive home.

I could hear him following after me. "Come on Elli I didn't mean it like that."

I turned around to face him. "Really how did you mean it?" He was silent. "That's what I thought." I started to head for the door as I pulled my keys out of my purse.

"If you leave, you don't get another chance. Girls would kill to be with me."

"I don't want you back. I can't believe I didn't listen to them about you. Everybody warned me."

"Yeah well your brothers are dicks and don't know anything. You and your entire family can go to hell. Seriously nine kids? You're parents are crazy and I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

I could feel my eyes starting to tear up but I didn't want him to see anything so I turned around and made a run for my car. Once inside I locked the doors and laid my head against the steering wheel and began to cry. I saw Camden shut the door and I took a deep breath. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and hit speed dial for my mom's cell. It rang once before going to her voicemail. "Hey mom it's me. I'm leaving a little earlier than expected. Something came up and I had to leave so I'll be home in about a half hour. Should be there by 9:00. See you then." I hung up and put the car into drive I couldn't believe that I was going to have to explain this once I got back but I guess it could be worse. I could have done something that I really regretted. I still can't believe he expected that out of me and then he lied to me to get it. He's such a jerk. I shook my head and tried to think of other things so that I could drive home safely. I turned the radio up really loudly and pulled out of the driveway heading for home.

I wiped my eyes as I pulled into my own garage parking space at the house. I tried to gather myself before getting out of the car. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure that I didn't look bad. I was a little puffy but I had lost most of the redness so that was a good sign. I There appeared to be no one here. I sighed in relief at least the inevitable would be postponed for a little while.

"Mason is that you?" Tyler came around the corner from the living room and stopped abruptly. "Oh hey Elli. I didn't think you'd be back till midnight. What, did you push Camden away finally?" He laughed at his own joke but it made me start to cry again. I heard him curse under his breath as I dropped my bag by the door and continued to wipe my eyes. I refused to let him see me cry either. He moved closer to me. "Hey I didn't mean anything by I, I don't want you to cry."

I waved him off. "No I'm fine. And yes I did finally push him away. We're done."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked it hesitantly and I heard something in his voice that I hadn't heard before, at least when talking to me. I had heard it plenty of times when he was conversing with my other siblings but never in reference to me. He sounded genuinely concerned. "I mean you don't have to talk to me but maybe it would make you feel better. Trust me I could come in handy if you want to bash on him or whatever it is you girls do in these situations. I'm kind of the only one around right now."

"About that, where is the rest of my family? And how come you are here when no one else is?"

"Well your family is all at the movies. Something was said about Emmett really wanting to see the latest cartoon I don't know." I chuckled. He smiled when I did. "Mason was the only one that didn't go. Him and Paige had plans. Then my sad story is that my mom asked if I could go to Mason's because her and my dad wanted some alone time. And believe me just the thought of that disgusts me so I had no choice but to come here. So I called Mason and he told me that Paige and he were going to get some pizza and then they would come hang here. In fact they should be here soon maybe in the next 15 minutes or so. That's why I thought the door might be him."

"Oh I guess that makes sense. Well it's good Paige is coming over I'm going to need someone to talk to."

I walked with him back into the living room and sat on the couch next to him. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Tyler was wringing his hands together and he looked really anxious.

I sighed and looked over at him. "No he didn't. He lied to me about his parents not being there."

"That's it? Not to sound inconsiderate or anything, and I really hate the guy but that doesn't exactly seem like a deal breaker."

"That was just the beginning. First he lied to me, then he got me in the hot tub, started to feel me up and push me too far so I told him to ice it but he didn't. Then he told me that my family was crazy and so was I."

I looked over at him and Tyler looked really pissed off. "He was trying to sleep with you?" He couldn't even look at me, he looked really mad. I didn't really want to admit it but I slowly nodded my head in agreement. "Asshole! I knew he was going to try to hurt you. Are you sure you're okay?" He grabbed my hands. I looked into his eyes and realized that maybe I had been wrong about him, but I didn't completely want to get ahead of myself.

"I'm fine Ty. I left before anything more could happen. But seriously, I thought he actually liked me. I thought that for once I wasn't going to be forbidden game just because I'm Mason and Aiden Cullen's sister. I thought that maybe someone could see me differently and that maybe I was worth something. But no I'm just a pawn in the ploy to prove that the damn captain of the football team can bang the sister of the captain of the hockey team."

"Hey co-captain." He said it lightly but it made me laugh and I knew that that was his intention.

"Fine co-captain." I looked over at him. He smiled at me. "But seriously Tyler. Is there something wrong with me? I just don't get it, why do all boys have to be such jerks!"

There was a brief silence. "There is nothing wrong with you Elli. You're perfect. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I mean look at you you're beautiful. Even when your eyes are puffy from crying."

I hit him on the arm and he laughed. I stared at him for a moment. "I know you don't actually mean that but thanks for saying it anyways."

"Anytime." He smiled at me again and opened his arms in offer of a hug so I took it. I finally felt safe and comfortable tonight being in my number one enemy's arms. It felt really ironic. "And I did kind of mean it Elli. One day the right guy will come along, and he will treat you right I promise. I will watch his every move to guarantee it."

"Thanks." I whispered before slowly pulling out of his embrace.

"So… do you want to watch some T.V. or something? We have to wait until Mason and Paige get here anyways."

"Sure." I leaned into the corner of the couch and he took the opposite end. He turned on the T.V. and turned it to sports.

"Is sports okay I don't really know what else is on that's pretty much all I watch."

"Yeah it's fine." So pro-football it was. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

End Elli's POV

It wasn't long after Elli fell asleep that Mason and Paige came in through the front door.

"Hey Ty man are you still here?" Mason called out grabbing Paige's coat from her as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah I'm here!" Tyler called as he came around the corner from the living room.

"What have you been doing here all by yourself?" Mason asked him.

"Well I was just watching football while I waited for you guys to get done with dinner until your sister came flying through the door about 10 minutes ago crying her eyes out.

Paige's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh what happened? Is she okay? Did something go wrong with her and Camden?"

"Well let's just say that that little duo is no longer." Tyler said putting his hands into his front pockets. "He tried to push her a little too far and she wasn't going for it and then add on the fact that he lied to her and you get a typical high school break up."

"Jeez, it sounds like you actually talked to her Tyler. Not like your usual bickering and banter."

"That's not important right now Mason. Your sister is probably heart broken right now." Paige said turning to Mason with a look of disgust.

"Sorry babe. But I hope she didn't actually give her heart to that dickhead."

"Mason girls view relationships differently than guys do. Even if she wasn't actually in love with him it still hurts to break up. This relationship meant a lot to her Mason. It was the first time that a guy really showed feelings for her and they were together for two months, that's a long time for high school relationships. I'm sure she's still in pain."

"Well whatever you say babe. Where is she anyways Ty?"

"On the couch in the living room."

"You mean she actually sat on the couch next to you too? Am I dreaming? It sounds like you two are getting along and I know that can't be right."

"She was crying man. What was I supposed to do? Even I am not that heartless. I couldn't just let her cry. So yeah I was semi nice to her for a change. Is it really that hard to believe?"

"No I'm just giving you crap because now you must see what I've been saying for ages. It killed you to watch her cry because you like her."

"Don't start that again right now. Boys there are bigger things to be concerned about at the moment. Is she okay Tyler?"

"Yeah she's asleep."

"Good." Paige said as she was going towards the living room. "At least now it can just be over with. Come Monday it will just be a bit of old news."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Tyler said as he held his phone in his hand. They all looked at the mass text that was just sent out by Camden. There was a picture of Camden holding up what appeared to be a pair of Elli's underwear. They must have fallen out of her bag when she changed into her swim suit.

_**Looks like Elli Cullen is nothing more than a whore after all ;)**_


	19. Can I Deal with This?

**A/N**

**Sorry it has been so long I know it has been terrible of me. I just started getting back into my writing again after a long break so I hope you like it. I am having some troubles figuring out things to do with the plot, so if you have any fun ideas that you would like to see this Cullen family do I would love some suggestions. I hope to be able to write a little more often but please be patient with me. I hope you like it, leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Shoes**

"Well I am over him. Clearly it was not a relationship that I should have been in so I am going to bed."

"Are you ok El? I could come and hang with you upstairs if you need me." Paige offered as I stood up to go up the stairs to my room.

"No I am fine."None of them looked like they believed me. "No really guys I will be fine."

I started to climb the stairs when I ran into mom. "So, what is the real story behind why you are home so early. I didn't buy your voice mail saying that something came up. "

I tried to take a deep breath and not start crying but I was finding it really hard as I looked up at my mom. The tears began to well up in my eyes again and she saw them immediately grabbing me close to her in a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to be insensitive I had no idea that something happened. Are you ok?"

I couldn't even speak as the sobs began to rake through my body, so I just shook my head no. I felt my mom's hands begin to run through my hair and her gentle shh in my ear just like when I was a child.

"What is going on here?" I heard dad ask trying to be considerate but I could tell from his tone that he wasn't exactly happy that I was upset.

I pulled away from mom. "You were right daddy. Boys only want one thing and Camden doesn't respect me as a person."

I saw his frown only moments before his arms were wrapped around me as well. "Oh baby I have never wanted to be more wrong about anything in my life. There is a great man out there who will be jumping at the chance to get to treat you with respect and be able to call you his. I have no doubts. I raised an amazing young lady who is becoming a woman. I am so sorry that he hurt you honey." I felt his lips press against the top of my head. " He didn't hurt, hurt you did he? You are ok? I don't need to take you anywhere?"

" No daddy, physical I am fine. Obviously hurt emotionally, but I got out once I figure out his plan. I feel a little creeped out but that's it."

"Of course you did because your mother and I taught you well. I was going to go to talk to Carter but if you need me I am here for you."

"Go daddy. I will be fine."

He nodded and continued to head down the stairs. I turned back to mom. "Elli why don't you go take a shower. It will make you feel better. Then I will meet you in your bedroom if you want to talk to me. Or I can go get Paige if that would be better."

"I would actually like to spend some time with just you, if that is ok?"

Mom smiled at me and brushed her thumb along my cheek. " That's perfectly fine, baby."

We both began to head in different directions. Her down the stairs to get Cooper for bed and me towards the bathroom. I stopped and turned around before she got too far. " Hey mom?" She turned around to look at me. " Thanks."

She winked at me before replying and continuing down the stairs. "Anytime."

Bella reached the kitchen after putting Cooper to bed while Elli still remained in the shower. She noticed Edward sitting at the center island with a glass of water in his hands and a perfect scowl on his face.

"Hey babe." Bella said as she walked over to him to stand right next to his stool. He tipped his head up to peck her on the lips before he responded.

"Hey. Is she ok?"

"She is still in the shower right now. I told her to go take one to calm down. I will probably be late into bed. We are going to have some mom and daughter time."

He nodded in understanding. "That's good. I just... I just hate that he hurt her. Even if she got out before it was anything too hard to repair, I don't like seeing her upset. She is my baby and it kills me to watch her cry and know that there isn't a single thing I can do to stop it."

"I know it does, and that is why you are such an amazing father. But babe she will be ok. Hearts get broken and they mend to be stronger. The first heart ache is the hardest but one day she will be thankful that she moves on because she will be with her soul mate and nothing will compare to the happiness that brings her."

"And that my dear is why you are an amazing mother."

"Well I should know, I found my soul mate." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They kissed a little more strongly this time and then pulled away again. " I should go up there now. I heard the shower turn off."

"Kay. I love you Bells."

"I love you too."


	20. Bullies and Realizations

SSF 2

Elli could hear the whispers in the hallway. Even if she was playing dumb and acting like it didn't affect her, it obviously did. At least she always had the support of her fellow cheerleaders. And seeing as they were the most popular click in the school, no one was willing to speak out against one of them blatantly. At least that was on her side.

As she was putting the books from second period back into her locker and picking up her math text book, she heard people shuffle behind her. Without looking she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The cutting voice of Camden spoke out against the chaotic sounds of the hallway. It got quiet way too quickly considering there was still a good 5 minutes left of passing time, but everyone wanted to hear this apparently. "If it isn't the Cullen skank. Tell everyone Elli, do your brothers know how you truly are."

Even though she should be embarrassed she wasn't, she was mad. She rolled her eyes at what he was saying and turned back to her locker ignoring him.

It wasn't long before one of Camden's posse brushed a hand down her arm and then she felt another brush her hair off her shoulder. They had gotten way too close to her. She shivered as the nerves of all these guys being inappropriately close to her took effect. "Guys stop."

She tried to get them to leave her alone but she couldn't ward off the offenses of five at once. "So Elli, can I be next?" One of them jeered at her and she was really creeped out.

"Guys seriously get away from me" one of them stepped right in front of her and got into her face. "GET AWAY!" She screeched loudly.

Within seconds she noticed the crowd part and the guy that was in front of her was yanked away from her and thrown across the hall. Now she was face to face with Tyler. "Are you OK Elli?" She nodded and that was when she noticed the tears running down her face. She hadn't even realized how scared she really was. Then Tyler turned back around.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Camden!? That's really how you treat a woman?"

Camden stood across the hall looking smug with his arms crossed over his chest it was clear that he had his minions do his dirty work for him. "She's not a woman she's a slut. She doesn't deserve to be treated any better."

Tyler had clearly heard enough and crossed the hall quickly and had Camden pinned against the lockers in no time.

"Hey! Mr. Cohen put him down. Now. What in the world do you think you are doing?" Mr. Jefferson, the head hockey coach had been passing through the hall at the moment. Tyler reluctantly obeyed. "Both of you down to the principal, now. Damn I can't deal with this crap. Anyone else who saw this, needs to talk to me now. Got it? And everyone else, get to class."

Elli was still stuck to the lockers. She looked like she was in shock. It wasn't long once everyone started moving that Mr. Jefferson noticed her stuck in place with tears running down her face.

"Miss Cullen, are you alright?"

She tried speaking but nothing came out.

"Hey coach!" One of the freshmen on the team called out to him. He had been waiting outside the coach's office which was right across the hall from where the incident happened. "Tyler was protecting her. Camden and his gang had her up against the lockers and were touching her and shit. Tyler grabbed Camden in her defense."

Mr. Jefferson blew a breath out and he turned to the young boy. "You saw this?" He nodded. "OK well then it looks like the both of you are coming with me too. Jack you take Elli to the nurse and then meet me in the office got it?" He asked the kid and he nodded again.

They all walked towards the office and Jack lightly touched her shoulder. "I don't mean to touch you because I am sure it's last thing you want right now but I will take you to the nurse."

And with that she let the freshman direct her through the halls to the nurse.

Edward was at home. Both him and Bella had the morning off. They were sitting on the couch watching some TV. The phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Cullens"

"Hello, is this Mr. Cullen ?"

"Yes."

"This is Mr. Owens from the high school. I am calling in regards to a Mr. Tyler Cohen. His parents are not in town I am afraid and you were listed as the next contact. I am afraid to say that he has been in a fight and I need you to come down here to speak with all of us."

Edward was confused this sounds nothing like Tyler but he knew they needed to go anyways.

"OK I can be there in a moment."

"Oh and Mr. Cullen, your daughter Elli needs to be picked up as well. She is in the nurse's office. "

"Is she OK?"

"Well that's part of what I wish to discuss with you. She is not harmed but was involved in the fight I guess you could say."

Now he was completely baffled. Sure, Tyler and Elli butted heads it they would never come to blows. What the hell was going on today?

"My wife and I will be there soon"

Bella looked at him confused once he hung up. "It seems Tyler and Elli got into a fight and now we have to go down there and sort it out"

"What?"

"I don't know let's just go."

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Mr. Owens will have you in in just a moment. He is in with Tyler right now."

Bella and Edward looked at each other and took a seat in the office chairs. It wasn't long before they were both sitting in the office with Tyler and the whole situation had been explained.

Bella quickly excused herself to go check on Elli and it was clear to see that Edward was beyond mad. Tyler was still sitting in the chair with his arms crossed.

"I mean no disrespect Mr. Owens but I am not going to apologize to that ass."

Edward quickly interrupted, "and you most definitely shouldn't. I don't care what you say Mr. Owens but he freaking saved my daughter and he should be getting a freaking medal for standing up for her."

"Now it is not my position to make you apologize so on that respect I can't make you do anything son. That is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to discuss the disciplinary actions that will take place now. As much as I hate to do this I have no other choice. However because he was involved in a fight I have to suspend for a minimum of two days."

"Excuse me sir but what is this Camden kid going to get if I might ask." Edward popped in. "Because quite frankly I feel that was Tyler being suspended is bullshit. He didn't do anything wrong."

"The school has a no tolerance policy for violence and I have no choice. Camden will be punished as the policy suggests as well. Now I am willing to give the smallest punishment because I don't feel he was in the wrong here."

"You want to talk about policies. How about your policy on sexual assault and harassment? How about that policy, because I can tell you right now, if you want to make this a fight we can have a fight. I will call my lawyer the moment we get out of here and discuss legal action not only against that boy but against this school. It is absolutely unacceptable for my daughter to be jeopardized like this and I won't stand for it."

"Please Mr. Cullen let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We were merely discussing Tyler's actions in regards to..."

"Exactly his more than relevant actions in the situation that was presented. I am not over-embellishing this because it was my daughter even though you don't even know how pissed off I am about this but any woman. No young woman should ever have to deal with this kind of shit. So you are going to drop anything in regards to Tyler's actions or I will see your ass in court."

Mr. Owens took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across his face. "OK Mr. Cullen I hear what you are saying. Now in matters of violence they have to be approved by the school board. I will do my best to relay your wishes but I am afraid that for the rest of today I have to send Tyler home. So Tyler, I need to get on the phone with your parents."

"Sir they 're in Mexico. Their flight left this morning at 7 am."

"He will be coming home with me." Edward piped in. "We have his parent's permission for when they are out of town."

"Very well then Mr. Cullen. I believe the nurse was going to send Elli home for the rest of the day as well."

"Good." They all stood up to leave and as they were exiting Edward turned around. "And I expect that action will be taken in terms of Camden."

The principle nodded and they left.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" Tyler said as he closed the office door.

"Not a problem Tyler. Thank you for helping with Elli."

"I wouldn't have done anything differently."

They went to the nurse and Elli immediately jumped into Tyler's arms. Tyler after the initial shock wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she cried.

"I don't even know how to thank you Tyler. You saved me."

"You're safe Elli. Are You OK? I got to you in time?"

"Yeah I am fine. One of them just brushed my arm. I am totally fine. Thanks to you."

She kissed his cheek and Tyler pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly. For the first time he realized how mad it made him that someone else was even close enough to her to touch her. It had finally clicked. He wanted her for himself, in every sense of the word.

_**A/N:**_

_**That's right! He admitted it… now can he only convince Elli of her feelings too. We will have to see. Thanks for reading and for your support, reviews mean a lot to me.**_

_**Shoes**_


	21. Breakdown

Elli POV

Tyler and I were currently sitting in the living room watching a movie. Today had been a really long day and neither of us really felt like talking. It was such a relief that neither of my parents were upset with us over the debacle that had gone down at school. I thought for sure that the at least mom would be mad at Tyler. I mean he did result to physical force in order to solve a problem and she had never been okay with that, but I guess all it took was for me to be in real danger and the tables were turned.

We were watching Ironman. It was one of the few super hero movies that I actually enjoyed. Tyler literally offered me to watch anything that I wanted but I figured the least I could do for him was choose a movie that he might at least partially enjoy. I mean he did save me today. When I thought about the events that went down I began to shake. I kept clenching my fists over and over again at the images that were going through my head. Tyler must have noticed something was wrong because he peeled his eyes from the intense action scene and looked over at me.

"You okay?" He asked gently trying to gage my reaction.

I nodded but didn't trust my voice to speak. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I tried to hastily wipe them away before they could spill down my cheeks .

"Hey hey. Don't cry." Tyler was still whispering but he moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I know today was a lot to handle. But your safe. I promise you that. Nothing can hurt you now."

I nodded again and he tentatively reached a hand out and wiped a stray tear off my cheek. He gently rubbed the pad of his thumb across my cheekbone and I sighed looking straight into his eyes. It was hard for me to admit but when I was close to him was the only way that I felt safe right now. I know that the guys didn't actually do anything to me, but just the fact that I had willingly got as close to Camden as I had made me want to vomit.

He was always a creep. Everyone tried to warn me and I didn't listen. Thinking about it made me tear up even more.

"Talk to me El." He still hadn't removed his hand from my face of his gaze from mine. He looked like he was staring into my soul.

"I…I just…" I paused again and really started to cry. The words just spilled out of me, and there was no holding them back.

"He was this close. I let him be my first kiss. I spent numerous hours with him. I brought him into my house and introduced him to my family. I just feel sick. He's had his hands on me and his lips on mine. I thought he was a good guy. Everybody tried to warn me and I didn't listen. I spent so much time trying to defend him. I thought that maybe they just didn't understand the real him. He was always so sweet and gentle with me it wasn't possible that he was also the monster that everybody else saw. It just wasn't possible. And then today. He could have done so much worse to me. He could have…he could have… " I couldn't even finish that thought. " And then you. Ty, you were just there. Hell! You warned me the most. You were the most adamant about me trying to see the real him and I yelled at you. I was so mad. I wouldn't even talk to you. God, Ty I was so rude and mean to you and if you hadn't been there today…" I broke down into sobs again pushing my tear stained face into my hands.

"Shhh…. Elli shhh…" Tyler gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close to his body. Before I knew it I had my face pressed against his chest and I could feel his strong arms wrapped around me. He was rubbing circles on my back with his hands in an attempt to comfort me, and to be honest it was working. He kept whispering soft encouragements to me and I couldn't help but wonder where this guy had come from.

All my life I had known Tyler to be the annoying best friend of my brother. He was always in the way and a nuisance. I usually hated being in the same room with the guy and in one instant all of that had changed. He was so incredibly sweet trying to reassure me that I was going to be fine. I felt comfortable in his arms. I spent so long convincing myself that he was the bad guy that I had never considered the possibility that he may just be the most decent boy I had ever known. He practically grew up in my home. I knew so much about him and yet I really knew nothing at all.

My tears had begun to fade but that didn't matter. Tyler didn't lessen his grip on me. It was me who eventually pulled away.

"Thanks." I said quietly while smiling slightly in his direction.

"No problem. Besides now I get to see how puffy your eyes get when you cry and how red and splotchy your face gets."

I glared at him and then realized that his sarcasm was back. He was trying to lighten the mood and I couldn't help but smile at the comment and the ridiculously adorable smirk on his face. I shoved his shoulder and laughed it off.

"Whatever ass." I crossed my arms in front of my chest leaning back on the sofa and returning my attention to Ironman.

"You're still beautiful." Tyler muttered loud enough to hear but still mostly to himself.

"What?" I asked turning a confused glance his way.

"Nothing." He said really quickly and I shrugged it off letting it go. I had had enough to deal with today already.

We both returned to watching the screen. It was only moments before I felt someone else's presence in the room with us. I looked back over the couch to see my dad standing in the doorway. He was on the phone but was pinching the bridge of his nose. That was never a good sign. I just hoped it wasn't the lawyer. I knew that my dad had a very blatant conversation with the principle today and I just hoped that it didn't actually get to the point of involving lawyers.

He walked towards us and held the phone out to Tyler. "Tyler your father would like to speak to you."

Even I could see the slight panic on Tyler's face for a brief moment. Then he grabbed the phone. Even I knew that the relationship between him and his dad was a little bit strained. They got a long but it was kind of hard to be really close when you were very rarely in the same country much less the same house.

I tried not to eaves drop on the conversation but I couldn't help but notice that obviously Rick was displeased by the fact that Tyler had gotten suspended for the day.

"Dad, I am not turning into a hooligan. Seriously I was defending her… I know but…No…What?! You can't do that! I was doing the right thing. Mr. Cullen even got the principal to drop the charges about the fighting….but…yes sir…yes sir… it won't happen again. Bye."

By the end of the conversation Tyler sounded defeated. My dad spoke up first.

"Tyler don't freak out about it. When your dad cools off I will call him again and explain. It didn't help that the principle left a voicemail before speaking with any of us and that was the message that he got earlier today. It will all be fine. For now your mom and dad said that you aren't allowed to stay in the house by yourself and so therefore you will be staying here until they return from their trip at the end of next week. Once all the kids get home from school I will take you to your house to grab a bag. But for now I will let you two finish your movie."

He made to walk back into the kitchen from where he came. He and mom had been in there all afternoon. "Are you alright Elli?" He asked before he made it out of the room. I smiled at him and nodded and he continued into the kitchen. He was so concerned and I loved my daddy for it. We finally went back to watching the man in the red suit.

Mason's POV

I had heard the rumors about this morning. I was not around when it actually went down but I knew that something was seriously wrong considering that I had not seen Elli or Tyler since before second period. This was saying a lot since both of their lockers were right next to mine. I usually ran into both of them multiple times a day.

I was loading my book bags into my locker as quickly as possible considering I wanted to get home quickly in order to find out the truth about what was going on. As I was facing into the locker I felt a familiar hand rest on my lower back.

"Babe have you heard anything from Tyler or Elli? I've heard a bunch of really bad rumors and I want to know what really happened not the back handed rumors passed through 15 different people."

I turned around and pressed a quick kiss to Paige's lips. "I haven't heard anything but the rumors as well. Did you drive today?"

"No I got a ride in with Elli." She looked really concerned so I gave her a hug.

"Well you can come home with me. I'm sure Elli will want to see you and we are both really curious as to what is actually going on.

With that, we walked out of the school to a lot of interesting stares and whispering. We just held hands and jumped in my car heading for my house. It wasn't long before we were walking into the living room finding both Tyler and Elli sitting on the couch watching Ironman.

"So start talking." I stated and they both jumped slightly upon hearing my voice. I sat down on the love seat pulling Paige onto it next to me.

I noticed a nervous and concerned glance made by Tyler towards Elli. Just mentioning it made Elli start to cry so I wondered if I really wanted to know what happened. It didn't take long before they both started talking filling in the entire story. In the middle Paige jumped off the couch and sat next to Elli pulling her into a loving friendly embrace. I on the other hand was seeing red. I couldn't believe this shit. Once they had told the whole story I noticed they were all looking at me and waiting for my reaction.

"Are you kidding? Cause this is a pretty sick joke." Elli looked down at her lap and the tears started again. "Shit I'm sorry Elli. I didn't mean that quite that way. It was so not your fault. Just know I am here for you in any way you need me okay. And Ty, thanks man. I'm so glad you stood up for her like you did. I'm just… that fucker! I'm going to kill him!"

It was then that I noticed Paige's hand on my shoulder. "Babe calm down. You aren't going to kill anyone. That won't solve anything. For now we need to focus on the fact that Tyler and Elli are both okay and nothing worse happened."

God she was always so level headed. It was one of the reason's I was so in love with her. She always knew just what to say, and she always looked at things from a positive side.

"Thanks, I'm just… I'm shocked. I mean I honestly can't believe that the dick would be such an asshole. And the rest of them! What a bunch of pigs. Aiden better be kicking some damn asses in practice today I swear. God!" I was clearly getting all worked up again.

"Babe calm down." Paige stated again in the same clear calm voice. I couldn't help but take a deep breath.

"Damn." I huffed and looked up at the other three people in the room with me. I had now had my freak out moment and had calmed down a little bit. I was still pissed at the guy but hopefully it was all over and if it was any consolation I could tell that both Tyler and Elli had become much more comfortable around each other and might I even say a bit closer.

"Paige why aren't you at cheerleading practice? I wasn't allowed to go because I was removed from the building for the day, but it was captains practice you should be there." Elli was obviously concerned about her team. That was so like her, she had such a terrible day but she was still not thinking about herself and only thinking of others.

"I cancelled it. I talked to coach and explained what I had heard had been going on and of course she had heard her own version through other students and the principal and she agreed that we should take today. She wanted me to tell you to focus on yourself today and not to worry about the team. They will still be there tomorrow when you return. Wait, you are retuning tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I am. I was only told by the nurse to leave today because I was a little bit shaken up and she didn't think that I needed to deal with any of the staring and whispering anymore today."

"Ms. Gordon was always so sweet. I'm glad they sent you home you didn't need to think about anything else today. Oh and speaking of, I grabbed all of your homework assignments from your classes before I left." And I was back to being completely in love with my girlfriend. She was so considerate.

"so what are you guys watching I thought I saw Ironman." I asked leaning back against the love seat.

"Well we are actually on Ironman 2 now." Tyler explained.

"Sweet did it just start?"

"Yeah actually we are only about 5 minutes in. Are you guys going to watch too?"

I nodded as Paige crawled onto the love seat snuggling into my side. "Yeah can you restart it though. Since you are only a little ways in?"

"No problem." I watched Tyler pick up the remote and restart the movie. When we were all focusing on the movie I noticed through the corner of my eye that Elli moved until she was sitting right next to Tyler. He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand squeezing it. It seemed like this incident may have made them even closer than I thought.


	22. Parental Worries

BPOV

I was sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen while Edward was standing against the stove. He had just gotten off the phone with the lawyer letting them know what was going on in case there ended up being a problem in the schools when the kids went back tomorrow. Neither of us had spoken since he hung up the phone.

Edward finally rubbed his hands on his jeans taking a deep breath and pushed off the stove walking over to stand in front of me. I pushed my glass of ice water over towards him where he took a drink.

"I think I'm going to need something much stronger than water babe." He stated.

I couldn't help but smile at his statement. "Well there's a beer in the fridge, but remember that the kids are going to be back any moment now. Thank god that Cooper was on the carpool for pre-school today. The rest should be heading back on the bus within the next fifteen minutes or so and Aiden told me he could get a ride home from someone after practice."

He just nodded and sighed again. "the lawyer said that he would start pulling paperwork just in case but he also said that because we are dealing with a public school they probably won't do anything to brash. It would be more convenient to just go with it, not to mention that if we did go to court they wouldn't have a foot to stand on. The only problem is the no tolerance policy. Even in self-defense they aren't allowed to result to physical violence. However, considering the circumstances he still didn't think it would pose a problem. No one is going to be okay with what Camden did to Elli especially with all of the witnesses since it occurred in the middle of the hallway."

"Was Elli okay when you gave the phone to Tyler?"

"Yeah she seemed alright. She seems to be handling it all okay but it might not hit her until later."

"Yeah I know her brain is probably still trying to figure out exactly what actually happened." I jumped off my chair and went into Edward's embrace. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled before looking up into his eyes and he pecked my lips with a sweet kiss. Then the phone rang. Edwards groaned before pulling away from my embrace to grab the portable phone off the counter.

"Hello?...Oh hey Em…. Yeah so far everything is okay Elli is holding up. Are you kidding me? Yeah great thanks we'll see you later… kay bye." Before he could actually tell me what that was about he switched on the tv on the kitchen counter and the front door swung open and Cooper came flying through it with his backpack on.

He ran straight over to me at a full sprint. "Momma, momma, momma."

He collided with my legs and I couldn't help but smile. I ran a hand through his hair and patted his cheek. "What baby?"

"We gots chicks and bunnies in school today!" His excitement was clear in the vibrant tone of his voice.

"You did? That's so cool. Did you get to hold them?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I holded a bunny. They was soo little. One of dem fitted in my hands and it was so soft and then it wiped it's nosey on my arm and it was really cold." He giggled and the sound warmed my heart. How innocent he was. I just wished that everything in life could be as simple as it was when you were 3.

"That must have been so much fun. How about you go take off your shoes now, then you can help me start dinner." He grinned and ran back towards the door. Then the rest of our brood made their way through the door. The bus must have just gotten here.

They were all talking and laughing. I was so glad that they weren't really aware about what had happened at the high school today. They didn't need to worry about it. Everybody was fine and that was the most important thing.

"Hey guys how was school today?"

There was a chorus of goods and fines as they all hung up their jackets and took off their shoes by the door.

"Alright guys I need you to go straight into the dining room and start your homework at the table okay."

"Is everything okay mom?" Carter asked coming over and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Yes everything is fine, Elli just had a rough day at school today and I want us all to give her some space if she needs it."

"Okay…" They all looked confused and I didn't blame them.

"Mom, do we have granola bars. I tested my levels before I got on the bus and they were a little low." Zoey said.

"Yeah they are in the cupboard." Zoey had gone back in for further testing and it was certain that she had diabetes. She had handled the diagnosis with great maturity and had quickly picked up on testing her levels regularly. Both Edward and I were really proud of her for how she was handling herself. For a while Edward had to administer the needle because Zoey preferred it to be a surprise poke, but now she was fully capable of doing it by herself.

It was then that I noticed Edward turned up the tv volume and I realized he had turned it to the news.

"A local high school student was assaulted today at Coon Rapids High school by a fellow classmate. Sources say that the young woman had previously been in a relationship with the young man and they had recently broken up. Local officials as well as the school board are currently working on appropriate action. Another young man was rumored to have come to her aid sufficiently removing her attacker from her vicinity. All of our hearts go out to those involved and their families. In other news…"

I was completely startled. I had no idea that the press was allowed such privileged information. Especially when it occurred during the school day on school property. I knew I was mad but the shock still hadn't worn off. I turned to Edward.

"What the hell was that?"

He huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "I was just as shocked. Emmett called when he saw it on the previews for the news. Apparently Aiden had let something slip to him after school. He called both him and Jasper before football practice because he wanted to make sure that Elli was okay. He heard a lot of different things being at school today and wanted to check in on her and I guess me. He was afraid I might do something stupid and thought that Emmett and Jasper could calm me down." He chuckled at the thought. "I swear I am not going to do anything. But damn. I can't believe that the press got a hold of it so fast. Do we tell Elli?"

It was then that I noticed that all of the kids still hadn't moved from the kitchen. I realized this was not a conversation we were supposed to have in front of all of them. "Get a move on it kiddos. Homework, in the dining room please." They just stared at me and I sighed. "We will all talk over dinner but for now get your work done." I finally snapped my fingers and they all began to move. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out of the room. We passed Elli Tyler Paige and Mason in the living room and I quickly checked on them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. And you don't have to worry mom. I know that they ran the story on the news." Elli responded. She looked sad. A little bit of her usual light was missing from her eyes.

"Oh honey. Are you sure you are okay? How did you find out?"

"One of the girls on cheer texted me. It's okay. Really mom, I'm fine. "

"Okay. Well I love you baby." She smiled at me and a little bit of the light in her eyes came back.

"love you too mom."

Edward and I continued into his office and I shut the door.

"So that's one issue solved. Now how much do we tell the kids at dinner?" I explained

"Well honestly I think that we should just tell them everything. Or maybe we should let Elli tell them so that she can share the amount of details that she feels comfortable with everyone knowing."

"I think that's a good idea. Do you think we should cancel our trip?"

"Why?" Edward honestly looked confused.

"Because honey. Elli might need us."

"I personally think that she is okay. She said she was fine and she actually looked like she might mean that. I know today was hard on everyone but the sooner we get back to a normal routine the better. It will give Elli a sense of normalcy."

"I guess you're right. But I think we should keep an eye on her just in case I don't want to leave if she actually does need us."

"That's fine. We can talk to Emmett and Rose later tonight and let them know that if we don't feel comfortable leaving they can take our tickets and hotel. We already have it booked and it's not exactly refundable since it was won in a giveaway. I would consider Ally and J but we both know that with the two foster kids staying with them right now it's not exactly possible for them to go either. So therefore, Em and Rose it is."

"Ok sounds good. Now I think I am going to make spaghetti since it's Elli's favorite. Oh and cheesy garlic bread."

"Yumm." Edward hummed clearly satisfied with my choice for dinner. "Oh but you are going to have to make a lot extra. Emmett and Rose are going to come over too."

"Sounds good." With that I walked back towards the kitchen. As soon as I walked in I noticed Cooper had moved a bar stool from the island over to the cabinets and was currently standing on the counter. "What do you think you are doing?" I stated in my 'mom' voice.

Cooper turned around and grinned at me sheepishly. "Sowwy momma. I was tryin ta gets the noodles down." I had walked over to the counter and picked him up placing him on the floor.

"Well that was very nice of you but I've told you before that we don't stand on the counters." I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. I ruffled his hair. "Okay well how about you go put the stool back at the island and then you can ask daddy to help you bring a dining room chair into here so you can help me make spaghetti. How does that sound?"

"Okay momma." He grabbed onto my pants leg and puckered his little lips standing on his tippy toes. I obviously couldn't refuse the blatant ask for a kiss so I bent down and kissed his lips before he ran off into the dining room. I grabbed the noodles out of the cabinet along with all of the other ingredients I needed and started defrosting hamburger for the meatballs.

My cell phone rang and I quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's Alice. I was calling to make sure everything was okay. I heard about Elli from Jasper. How is she holding up?"

"She's doing fine now. Tyler is going to be staying with us for the next week and a half as well. She actually seems like she will be over it pretty quickly. Camden didn't really do anything other than scare her. Tyler got there pretty fast."

"Good. That's really good. I was so nervous when I heard about it all. I can't believe that boy was that vile. Ugh it makes me sick."

"Yeah I know. Don't even get me started. However, Rose and Emmett are coming over for dinner if you guys would like to join us."

"Sorry, usually I would say yes but Kyle has been throwing up all day and Sophie is currently cutting a few teeth. Needless to say it's just not a good time for us to leave the house."

"Gotcha. How are you doing with the little ones?"

"Great. They are so sweet. I can already see myself semi falling in love with them. Obviously I know I have to give them back but they truly are sweethearts. I can't wait for the family to meet them."

"Aw. I want to meet them too. Actually come to think of it. I am not doing anything tomorrow and I packed up a few bags of old baby clothes. I could bring them over for you. That way we could maybe catch up and hang out a little bit. And you would have an extra set of hands if the two kiddos are still not feeling well."

"That sounds wonderful. I haven't seen you since the football game. Could you come over around 11?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Okay well I will let you go. I just heard Kyle run for the bathroom again."

"Okay good luck."

"Thanks" And with that she quickly hung up the phone. I turned back to find Edward carrying a dining room chair and Cooper following behind him closely. They set it up and it wasn't long before I was handing Cooper things to add to the spaghetti sauce. He always was a good helper. Soon Dinner was served, the whole family had eaten and left and I had tucked the kids into bed after bath time.

Today had been a seriously trying day and as I snuggled into Edwards embrace and fell asleep I thought about how thankful I was that everyone in my family was safe.


End file.
